The Year I Became Mrs Chuck Bass
by Italiapen112
Summary: Chuck and Blair have just gotten married! and after a month long honeymoon they must return to a reality with many bumps along the way to getting through the first year of married life with many surprises to come. Some Scary, some good, but there is always DRAMA on the Upper East Side. C/B, S/D, N/J, L/R Pairings.
1. The Wedding Part 1

It had been a long and hot summers for Blair Waldorf excuse my mistake Blair Bass yes as in Chuck Bass's wife! Well of one month! It had been an amazing wedding entire planned out y Blair and Chuck themselves and no price was too high for there never ending budget. He had proposed to her in January right after her mid-terms at NYU in which she got outstanding grades. And from that day the two were inseparable planning their wedding in every free moment they had. He would surprise her at school or she would surprise him at the office. With her being a first year college student and him being the CEO of Bass Industries they knew they were young and so did "other people" but they were in love despite the blasts on Gossip Girl it really was just love. And so they were married on July 24 on a beautiful Saturday in Moring in Central park. The wedding was absolutely to die for the bride wore and original Vera Wang made especially for her she wanted her mother to make it but who can pass up Vera Wang queen of wedding dresses offering to custom make you a gown well neither Blair nor Eleanor could. The bridesmaids however wore JHumphrey Originals since Blair felt her mother shouldn't have to work instead she could help her and I plan the wedding. The bridesmaids each wore a beautiful strapless Taffeta dress with sweetheart neckline and removable spaghetti straps, contrasting coloured satin sash through the waistline on a knee length bubble skirt each in a different colour. The maid of honours was me and the best Man Nate. The bridesmaids included Jenny, and Vanessa. And the groomsmen were Dan and Eric. The Tuxedos were also JHumphrey Original designs and were tailored to have matching ties to each of the dresses. Nate and My colour was Orange, Eric and Jenny's was Green, and Vanessa and Dan's was Yellow. Now Blair's Dress was the most extravagant dress ever it was a Satin, Embroidery with Metallic Accents, Crystal Beading, Sequins, Strapless, Princess line gown, Empire Waistline, Royal Train under the bosom as per Blair's adamant request there was a piece of purple fabric that looked like one of the costume vests punk people wear but it was tasteful being held together by a broach and the trail of buttons in the back led almost o her knees it took a half an hour to do all of them up. Her veil was an elegant circular cut bridal veil with accent of purple satin ribbon. And her shoes were Gucci of course nothing less for Blair. Oh and chuck who had never seen the dress picked a fabric that matched Blair's purple exactly and his bowtie and vest were made of it. An aisle was made with white folding chairs and a beautiful white carpet was laid out for Blair and her father to walk down and since it was white it was laid only after all guests were seated and all shoes were to be put on as soon as one reached the carpet so as not to dirty it before Blair walked down it. However that morning was just crazy. All the ladies were at the Waldorf's penthouse getting ready Blair had her own make up team and then there was another for everyone else I was the first one done and therefore got to help Blair with putting on her dress.

"So Blair Nervous?" I asked. (Oh and in case you haven't figured out who I am by this point I have long blonde hair and my name starts with an S! Yep it's me Georgina! No its Serena Vanderwoodsen or Blair Bass' Best friend)

"No why would I be S it's only the most important day of my life!" Brooke said sarcastically.

"So are you nervous about marrying chuck or the wedding going as planned?" Serena asked taking her by the hand and making her sit down to talk.

"Well I'm always nervous about preparations but hey I'm Blair waldorf as close to perfection as one gets! Or so Chuck tells me! But I'm more nervous about being someone's wife what do I have to do, will it be hard does it change drastically from just dating?" she asked.

"Well you are totally not perfect B! LOL joking you are pretty close except for that whole evil side you have but chuck is a bit evil himself so there's your first answer. And secondly I really can't help with the wife things all I can say is it's probably a thing you just feel like love and it will probably take some time to get used to being called Mrs. Bass but other than that it should be just like your dating but with more sex." Serena answered.

"Well that part I guessed!! Alright Serena let's get this dress on so I can become a Bass!!" Blair said. Serena stood up grabbed the garment bag off of Blair's wardrobe and unzipped it pulling out the dress and placing it on the bed she then helped Blair into it and did up all the buttons at that moment Eleanor and her own mother well also chucks Step mother waltzed in.

"Oh my goodness Blair you look beautiful!" Lily Vanderwoodsen said and then moved forward hugging Blair.

"Yes you do look lovely dear! Except for these two curls out of place!" Eleanor said moving them.

"No mother they are supposed to frame my face not be pushed back and I like how they look!" Blair said.

"Well fine then. Serena you need to come with me the bridesmaid's one won't listen to me and two need you for pictures!" Eleanor said now frustrated.

"Oh Ok will you be alright without me B?" Serena said.

"Sure! Go I'll just get my shoes and meet you down there soon!" She replied.

"Um Lily can you stay for a minute?" Blair asked.

"Why yes Blair!" She exclaimed.

"Well Lily I have always thought of you as a mother and well my mother and I are not really close and so I wanted to ask you some advice since you are Chuck's step mother anyway." Blair said.

"Ok Blair whatever you need darling and for the record I have always thought of you as a daughter to!" Lily replied.

"Well one does allot change after you marry someone? And two how is chuck today? No one will tell me and they confiscated my phone!" Blair replied.

"Well to answer your first question the only thing that changes if you are truly in love with that person is that the love runs even further and you two are definitely in love and will be able to conquer anything and move through it as long as you trust each other which is something I have seen that you bring out in each other." Lily replied.

"Oh thank you lily and my second question." Blair said hugging her and sitting down and asking about Chuck again.

"Well Blair he seemed fine when I saw him at the penthouse although I knew he was nervous and when we spoke he said that he just wanted to see you and as soon as he did he would relax because seeing you would make it all real!" Lily said. This caused Blair to cry.

"Thank you for being honest lily and I feel the same way oh and this tradition about not being able to see the groom before the wedding is stupid!" Blair said as she grabbed her shoes jus then a knock was heard at the door.

"Oh I'm sorry Blair Bear am I interrupting something?" Harold waldorf said.

"No I was just leaving! You look beautiful Blair, I will see you two downstairs!" Lily said and left the room.

"Wow Blair you look beautiful! I can't believe you are getting married today it seems like only yesterday you were a baby coming home from the hospital." Harold said wrapping is arms around his daughter.

"Thank you so much Daddy!" Blair said hugging him.

"Well you are quite welcome princess. But we do have to get going because from what I saw this morning you have a boy waiting for you in central park who is going to explode if he does not see you soon!" Harold said helping her up! He walked towards the stairs and Blair stayed a second longer in the room she had occupied since childhood this would be the last time she lived here because Chuck had bought them a penthouse to live in.

"Goodbye Room!" Blair said and then descended the stairs.

"Finally Blair we were about to send out a search party." Serena said. Blair moved toward the bridesmaids and pictures were taken first with the bridesmaids, then her parents, then her mother and Cyrus, her father and Ramón, and then one with lily and Serena, and finally just her and Serena.

"OK B final check something old?" Serena said.

"The bobby pin in my hair was my grandmothers." She replied.

"Something borrowed?" Serena continued.

"The gloves I borrowed from lily." Blair replied.

"Something Blue?" Serena said already knowing what it was but asking so all could here.

"The Garter belt." Blair replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Something new?" Serena said.

"Oh no I forgot something new and before you say it the dress and veil don't count!" Blair said panicking.

"Relax it was a joke chuck had this one covered!" Serena said passing Blair a bag. Inside was a gorgeous tiffany diamond necklace, earrings, and bracelet set. She had Serena put them on her and off they went to the wedding of the century.

Read and Review Please this is my first gossip girl fic!

Oh and only the first two chapters will be in the past we will soon reach the future!!


	2. The Wedding Part 2

Chuck had been pacing for... well since he got up. He had gotten dressed rather quickly gotten his hair done. And then waited for the other men.

"Ok Chuck stop fucking pacing man I have a hangover and you are making it worse! Come on you love each other and will see each other in a few hours now calm down have some scotch to calm you while I put my shoes on and check on Dan." Nate said sitting him on the couch and handing him a glass of scotch.

"Ok Chuck I know something's up I mean were step brother I came out of the closet to you man! And Nate is to hung-over to care right now so tell me man maybe I can help." Eric said.

"I don't know Eric but you do make some good points man! I mean your mom tried earlier to help but she only calmed me and then was forced out of the penthouse by Dan in his boxers." Chuck said and they both laughed at the thought.

"Ok well anyways share the problem." Eric said.

"Alright you of all people know how Bart was with me and I don't want to be like that with Blair because I learned from his example. And secondly I really just want to see her or at least hear her voice because that is what it does to me it calms my nerves." Chuck said.

"Alright to answer the first part Chuck I know a hundred percent that you will be nothing at all like Bart because Bart was only like that because he dint like emotions and he suppressed them and that's not to say he didn't love you or anyone he just really didn't seem to know what to do with the things he felt so he suppressed them. And you know how feelings work and how to show them and two because you love Blair and would never do anything to hurt her no matter what happened!" Eric said.

"You know what Bro I think that helped, thanks allot!" Chuck said

"Know about the second part Jenny owes me a favour and well you are my brother and are in a bind so let me see what I can do." Eric replied taking his phone out of his jacket. He dialled Jenny's number.

"Jen listen to me are you with the girls or alone all you have to say is hi if you're alone and say hey if you are not!" Eric said.

"Hey!" jenny replied.

"Ok Get away from them if you can!" Eric said.

"Ok I'm away! What is it?" jenny said

"You know that favour you owe me well imp collecting!" Eric replied.

"What today Eric you know this is a big Day for me!" Jenny whined.

"This will only take a sec and then we will be squared." Eric said.

"Ok what do you want?" Jenny said Eric gave chuck a thumbs up.

"Ok one sec here is chuck!" Eric said.

"Wait what?" Jenny replied.

"Never mind Jenny we have to do this fast! Do you see Blair from where you are?" Chuck said.

"Yes Jenny said but if they catch me we are both dead."Jenny replied.

"Ok Jen are you guys till at the house or at the park." Chuck asked.

"Park!" jenny replied.

"Ok go to the bathroom in the tent and put your cell phone in it somewhere you can't see it but you can hear it! Then walk up to Blair and whisper to her that "here is a basshole in the lu"" Chuck said.

"Ok whatever I'll so it call her in about five minutes!" Jenny's aid then hung up.

She placed her phone in Blair's make up bag on the counter and walked over to Blair.

"Um Blair may I speak to you for a moment!" Jenny said prying Blair from her conversation.

"Chuck said to tell you there is a basshole in the lu!" Jenny said and walked away. Blair immediately walked to wards the washroom and locked the door looking around but finding no chuck.

"Damn that Jenny lying to me on my wedding day. And damn that mother..." She stopped mid sentence hearing a phone ringing from within her makeup bag.

"Hello Eric!" she answered icily

"Well well miss waldorf soon to be bass is that anyway to great your fiancé?" Chuck replied back

"Oh Chuck! It's you I thought you would be in here but hearing your voice is amazing!" Blair said

"I know you two! So how are you are you nervous?" Chuck asked.

"I was but after hearing you voice I just want to see you! Oh and thank you for the lovely jewellery!" Blair said.

"its beauty is nothing compared to yours! I can't wait to see you but I must go Nathaniel and the others are waiting for me in the Limo and I can no longer bear being away from my fiancé! I love you!" chuck said.

"Love you to know get in the limo and get your but over here so I can become Mrs. Bass." she said hanging up. She took the phone with her and on her way back to meet the others she dropped in Jenny's sewing box.

Ten minutes later she had thanked Jenny and had been told they were ready to start. She watched as Serena walked down, then Eric and Jenny and then Dan and Vanessa and soon enough the wedding march began her father linked arms with her and they began walking down the aisle. As soon as she spotted chuck there were butterflies in her stomach. She reached him and he then linked arms with her.

"You look absolutely beautiful I could not picture you in a better dress and picking purple to accentuate it has just made me crazy with lust and thoughts of ravishing you in the limo after the wedding!" he said in her ear. Causing her to blush but it looked good on her.

The priest then began. We are gathered here today to join Charles Bartholomew Bass and Blair Cornelia Waldorf in Holy matrimony.

He continued with the ceremony.

"Now Charles do and Blair have written their vows. And Charles will begin!" The priest said

"I Charles Bartholomew Bass, take you Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Chuck said causing Blair to tear up.

"And now Blair!" The Priest said

"I, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take you, Charles Bartholomew Bass, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"Now I have a question for each of you" he priest said.

"Do You Charles Bartholomew Bass take, Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be you wife?" He said.

"I do!" Chuck Replied

"And do You Blair Cornelia Waldorf take, Charles Bartholomew Bass to be your husband?" He said.

"Now if each of you will take out your rings! And repeat after me Charles first."

"With this Ring I thee Wed!"

"With this Ring I thee Wed!"chuck said and placed the diamond encrusted white gold wedding band on her finger.

"With this Ring I thee Wed!" Blair said and placed an equally beautiful whit gold wedding band on chucks hand.

"Now by the power vested in me buy the state of New York I Pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride!" with those words chuck grabbed Blair and kissed her quite passionately that it took the entire Bridal party's coughing to get them to come back to reality.

"I present to you for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Chuck Bass!" the priest said.

With that chuck grabbed Blair's hand and the two made a run for the limo waiting for them.

Read and Review!!

That's all for the wedding unless you want to hear about the reception!

Tell me if you do because if not I will start on the honey moon because that is present time!


	3. Limo Sex and Photos

"Chuck I know you wanted me but I don't think we were just supposed to get up and leave!" Blair said as they got into the limo.

"Who cares about them you just became Mrs. Chuck Bass we can do whatever we want now and I thought you were interested in consummating our marriage in the limo?" Chuck said pulling her onto his lap and kissing her.

"Well I was... I mean I am but well... oh who gives a crap what they think we'll see them at the reception know come here Mr. Bass!" she said kissing him back passionately.

They made out for about five minutes before chuck started to try and undue the buttons on Blair's dress. And she had his belt undone.

"Blair How many friggin buttons does this dress have?" Chuck said getting through all of them at rapid speed in what took other people half an hour took a horny Chuck about ten.

"Slow down boy!! Know do you have a condom?" Blair said now in her slip and chuck in his undershirt and boxers.

"Yeah I have some in my jacket pocket!" Chuck said.

"Well Mr. Bass very presumptuous! Why so many were you expecting us to go all day?" Blair said.

"No Blair I was just prepared, and I thought maybe once or twice now and once in the coat room at the reception and a bunch of times on the plane to Italy!" Chuck stated kissing her neck.

"Well, well if we hurry up here we can g through with your plans!" Blair said kissing him back they then began their passionately lovemaking. 2 hours later Chuck was redoing the buttons on Blair's gown and getting dressed himself.

"I don't care how much it costs I want the same hairstylist and makeup artist as this morning to touch up my wife and my hair and make up!" Chuck yelled into his cell phone.

"Oh Thank you chuck we couldn't very well show up to our own wedding photo's with sex hair?" Blair stated trying to replace her veil in her hair but failing.

"No definitely not because then we wouldn't be Mr. & Mrs. Bass." Chuck said kissing her.

"You Know you better stop calling me Mrs. Bass because somehow when you say it I get turned on and I really don't think we have enough time for one more round we've already gone twice! And I truly thank god that this Limo is sound proof or Arthur would be scared for life!" Blair stated kissing him.

"Well I'll stop for know but I will remember that little bit of information for when we get to Italy." Chuck said kissing her passionately. They were stopped five minutes later by Arthur opening the door. The couple got out and preceded to central park where they were meeting the bridal party and their parents in half an hour but where they were to meet the hair stylist and makeup artist now!

"Oh My God what have you two done? You know what scratch that just sit in these chairs Mr. Bass you come with me and we will fix your hair and Mrs. Bass you go fix your make up with Janine and I will get to you when I finish Mr. Bass!" Jimmy the hair dresser said pulling chuck to a chair which by chance was situated at an angle that chuck could admire Blair through the mirror in front of her and vice-versa. 20 minutes later they were done they hopped back into the limo and went around the park to take their wedding pictures.

"OMG where have you two been all this time?" Serena said as the couple approached them hand in hand.

"Oh you know around!" Blair replied.

"What where we looked everywhere Rufus said he saw you guys get in the limo but you never went to the penthouse!" Serena said.

"Um Serena..." Nate said whispering something in her ear.

"Oh... Ewe really you two couldn't wait!" Serena said.

"Ok can we skip this whole thing we have an hour and a half to take pictures so let's get cracking!" Jake the photographer said.

"first one with the bridal party, then the bridesmaids, then the grooms men, then the maid of honour and best man, then just the maid of honour and just the best man, then one with the bride's mother and father, then one with the bride's parents and step fathers, and then one with the grooms step family. And finally a bunch of the bride and groom." Jake said.

An hour later they were finally done and as per Eleanor and Lily's orders chuck and Blair rode with the bridal party to the reception at the palace so they wouldn't "get Lost again"

"So you two really couldn't wait till tonight?" Serena said.

"Hey, they fell in love in a Limo it only seems fair that after not seeing each other for 24 hours they should do it in the back of the limo." Nate said.

"Ok firstly you four are not the only ones on the bus! And secondly let's talk about something else! Please I can't hear about your sex life anymore!" Eric said

"Sorry Bro! So what do you guys want to talk about?" Chuck said.

"Um how about where you guys are going on your honeymoon?" Jenny Stated

"Well we are going to Rome!" Blair replied.

"Cool there are so many sights you will get to see I would just die to go to Italy especially in the summer!" Jenny replied.

"Yeah well we will try to get to the sights; the only thing we will probably see is the hotel room if I have any say in it." Chuck said wiggling his eyebrows at Blair and then kissing her.

"Ok obviously a bad topic let's try this one so Nate, Serena how are your best man ands maid of honour speeches going?" Dan asked.

"Good I finished mine last night tells a bunch of hilarious stories! Oh and don't worry Blair I had Jenny proof read it and she took out all the in appropriate stuff!" Nate assured them.

"Yeah thank god made him show it to me there was some pretty bad stuff about a trip to Dubai and a trip to Costa Rica! You guys would have been embarrassed!" Jenny said.

"Well thank you Jenny!" Blair said blushing remembering the trips.

"And as for my speech well there won't be a dry eye in the palace!" Serena stated.

"Yeah I went over it she did an amazing Job and I'm not just saying that!" Dan replied.

"Well thank you also sis!" Chuck said.

"Alright we are here now everyone will get out and then you will wait by the doors of the ball room and I will signal the DJ to announce you it starts with Eric and Jenny!" |Jessica the wedding planner said. We all got off the bus and got in a line with Chuck and Blair at the back.

"Oh Chuck can you believe it we are married this day has felt like a fairytale!" Blair said

"Yes Blair it has been and you are my queen!" Chuck said kissing her just as the DJ Began to announce.

Read and Review!!!

And a special shout out to

NJ FAN

Ulrikke

Myria

Ariel

and

tsukimonse


	4. Reception

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen I have just been informed that the bride, groom, and bridal party are in the building so without further ado I present to you our bridesmaids and grooms men. First we have Vanessa Abrams and Dan Humphrey." He announced. People clapped and they made their way over to the head table.

"Next we have Jenny Humphrey and Eric Vanderwoodsen!"He announced and many more people clapped and they too went to sit at the head table.

"Next I would like to introduce our Maid of honour and best man! Serena Vanderwoodsen and Nathanial Archibald." He announced tons of people clapped and Nate and Serena made their way to the head table to the seats next to those that would be Blair and Chucks.

"And now if you could all stand and raise your glasses in a toast to The Bride and groom! May I present to you for the first time ever Mr. & Mrs. Bass." He said and the doors were open revealing Chuck and Blair. They walked in and Chuck spun Blair and then the two continued to the dance floor to have their first dance.

"So chuck sweet heart which song did you end up picking?" Blair said as they reached the dance floor.

"Just wait for it Blair! You will see!" Chuck said putting his hand around back. Just as the music began.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

"Awe Chuck you picked Aerosmith - I Don't Want to Miss a Thing!" Blair said placing her head on Chuck's shoulder.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Chuck looked into her eyes and kissed her.

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Chuck then leaned in and kissed Blair.

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

"Can I get a round of applause for Mr. & Mrs. Bass." The DJ announced. Chuck and Blair then made their way over to their seats at the head table.

"Now if you could all be seated dinner will be served." The DJ said. As the first course was brought out Nate stood up and clinked his fork to his glass causing Chuck to pull Blair to her feet and into a passionate kiss. After that they sat down and everyone enjoyed their dinner it was time for the family dances and the toasts.

"Um Blair do you want to dance with your dad first or hear the speeches first?" Chuck said.

"Um dance with my dad!" Blair said.

"Ok sweetheart! Let me tell the DJ!" Chuck said kissing her and walking over to the DJ.

"alright before w move onto the speeches I would like to invite the Bride and her father to the dance floor for that special Father/ Daughter Dance." The DJ announced.

There are two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddies little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

"Don't Cry Blair Bear it's your special Day and it's not like you're going anywhere you are just going to live in a new home and be starting a family." Harold said

Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.

"Oh and Blair sweetie I know I already told you but you look beautiful today!" Harold said

But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.

"Daddy don't you start crying to! I love you and I always will and chuck has promised that we will come and visit as soon as possible." Blair said hugging her father.

All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.

I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.

"Thank you for the dance Blair Bear but I think you and chuck already miss each other." Harold said hugging his daughter and heading over to his husband.

"We have one more dance before we get to our speeches! Chuck would like to invite his stepmother lily onto the dance floor to dance a mother-son dance." The DJ announced

"Chuck you didn't tell me about this!" Blair said passing him

"well I just felt since she was the most motherly person she deserved it and plus I really do want a mother-son dance even if my own parents aren't here." Chuck replied getting a large hug from Blair in return. He then walked to the dance floor to meet lily.

"Well Thank you so much Charles for giving me the pleasure of this dance." Lily said as the song began to start.

You've been so kind and generous  
I don't know how you keep on giving  
For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
For your selflessness, my admiration  
And for everything you've done

"You know Charles your parents would have been so proud of the man you have become! I have really seen a difference in you this past year and it seems to have been good for both you and Blair." Lily said

You know I'm bound...  
I'm bound to thank you for it

You've been so kind and generous  
I don't know how you keep on giving  
For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
And I never could have come this far without you  
So for everything you've done

"Thank you Lily you have been a wonderful guardian and step-mother the most considerate I have ever had, allowing me into your family and treating me as one of your own these past few years." Chuck said

You know I'm bound...  
I'm bound to thank you for it

I want to thank you  
For so many gifts  
You gave with love and tenderness  
I want to thank you

I want to thank you  
For your generosity  
The love and the honesty  
That you gave me

I want to thank you  
Show my gratitude  
My love and my respect for you  
I want to thank you

I want to...

Thank you  
Thank you  
Thank you  
Thank you  
Thank you  
Thank you

"Charles I know you wish that your parents could be here to see you and Blair today but I know that wherever they may be they are watching you and looking down smiling at the man you are and the woman you have chosen to spend your life with!" Lily said hugging her step son and then walking toward Rufus.

"Well My love are you ready for speeches now?" Chuck said joining Blair at the head table.

"Why yea dear and what you did for lily was so nice I will have to reward you later even though you did it out of the kindness of your heart." Blair said kissing him.

"Oh well how about after the speeches we sneak out to the coat room?" Chuck whispered into her ear.

"Maybe Chuck we shall see." Blair said as he wrapped an arm around her.

Read and Review!!

In the next chapter:

Nate and Serena's speeches!!


	5. May the most entertaining thing win!

"Now if you will all return to your seats and I would like to invite the maid of honor and best man to give there toasts." The DJ announced.

"Alright now if I could ask everyone to stand and raise their champagne glasses as Nate and Serena give their speeches! Beginning with the best man." The DJ announced.

"Good Afternoon Ladies, Gentlemen, Boys and Girls.  
For those of you who don't know me, my name is Nate and for those of you that do ... well I apologize.

Foolishly, Chuck has given me the great honor of being best man for him on this very special day. Let me just say how grateful I was to have been chosen to speak at such a joyous occasion, the wedding of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf.

Unfortunately, those feelings have now gone out the window and I stand here before you ... terrified.

Before I hand you over to Serena, I would just like to say a big "Thank you" to the bridesmaids because they have done a marvelous job in helping Blair, and look fantastic especially Jenny!!!!

In fact they are only eclipsed by Blair herself, who, I'm sure you'll agree looks absolutely stunning today. The groom however, just looks stunned.  
Right now I would like to ask both Chuck and Blair to take part in my speech. Bride will you please place your left hand on the table. Groom will you please place your right hand on top of Bride's

I would like to ask you both to keep your hands in this position until the end of my speech and believe me you will regret it if you don't.  
I would like to also thank you for finally admitting after all this time that I have known you, that I am the best man!

Instead of telling you a bunch of stories that can drag on forever, you will have to listen to my marital advice instead. I'm not sure I'm the best person to dish out advice! But I do have the following words of wisdom for the happy couple

Groom;  
1. First, set the ground rules and establish whose boss - then do everything she says

2. Second, Married Life Can Be Compared To Football ... so, Be Fully Committed Every Week And Make Sure That You Score Every Saturday. Or in Chuck's case every night.

3. Third, remember the 5 ings: the engagement ring, the wedding ring, the compromising, the children's swing, and the enduring.

4. Don't forget, if you buy her flowers, she knows you're feeling guilty, and she will remember, to the second, the last time you bought her some ... AND the reason why!

5. Lastly, there are three words you must never forget, you're right dear.

For the bride

For you I have the 5 key tips to a successful marriage.

A man who will treat you right and always stand by your side

A man who will shower you with gifts and compliments

A man who will comfort you in times of trouble.

A man who will please you and grant your every request.

Most importantly, make sure Ensure that each man does not know the other ones names.  
But really Chuck you are one lucky man! You married Blair Waldorf today.

She's a beautiful, smart, funny, loving, and caring young woman.  
She really deserves a great husband. Thank god she married you before she found one.

Have you still got your hands together? .... Good, good

I Spoke To Both Blair And Chuck Before The Wedding And I Asked Chuck What He Was Looking For In Marriage - He Said "Love, Happiness And Eventually A Family."

When I Asked Blair The Same Question - She Replied - A Coffee Percolator!  
Well, She Actually Said A "Perky Copulator" But I Knew What She Meant...

The final and most important task, of the best man is knowing when enough is enough and I think that that time has arrived as I look down at my girlfriend and see her with her head in her hands, wondering what have I done.

It has been an honor and a privilege to be best man today. Thanks again for letting me have the job! And I honestly couldn't wish for a better friend to be best man for.  
I think you will all agree that today, Chuck truly is the best man and apart from Blair being the most stunning person in the room, she is also the luckiest.

Now, in case any of you are wondering why I asked Chuck to place his hand on top of Blair's, I will tell you now. Chuck ... as my final role, it has been with great pleasure that I have been able to give you the last five minutes in which you will ever have the upper hand over Blair.  
Please stand up and raise your glasses to Mr. & Mrs. Bass!!!" Nate finished getting him a loud applause and a hug from both Blair and Chuck when he reached the head table.

"Alright now Serena Vanderwoodsen the maid of honor!" the DJ announced.

"Before I start I would like to say that Blair you look absolutely beautiful. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Serena and for those of you who do, I'll have the usual, just put the bottle next to my purse.

When Blair first asked me to be her Maid of honor I felt delighted but as the big day approached I was informed that I would be doing a speech and a toast. Being the shy and retiring type I was trying to think of ways of getting out of it, but have any of you tried saying no to Blair or Chuck for that matter.

Then I thought what could I talk about, like all 20 year olds, I did research and came up with some sayings that I would like to share with you,

Some say that marriage begins when you sink into his arms and ends up with your arms in his sink. Others would say that when a man holds a woman's hand before marriage, its love, after marriage it is self-defense.

They say that before marriage a man will lay awake thinking about something you said, after marriage he'll fall asleep before you have finished saying it. Now, I'm sure that there are some of you out there that can relate to that.

Before I finish, I would like to offer my own advice for a happy and successful marriage, now just because I'm not married or never have been "officially" it doesn't mean to say I am now not an expert on it.

Chuck, whenever you're wrong, admit it, whenever you right, shut up.

The best way to remember an anniversary is to forget it just once.

Set the ground rules immediately and then do everything Blair says.

Road maps are always a good thing.

Never forget the two most important saying, you're right dear and okay buy it.  
Never be afraid that Blair will leave you, she has spent years training you and she won't give that up lightly.

Women really do really need a pair of shoes for every outfit. So on that note before I get into any trouble, I'll propose the toast. To Chuck and Blair Bass

A wedding day will be remembered  
For all the joy it brings  
A day of love and happiness  
Of vows and wedding rings  
A day of new beginnings  
Learning what love truly means  
Your wedding day is just the start  
Of many hopes and dreams.

To the bride and groom!" Serena finished and got her own applause and hugs form the bride and groom.

"wow thank you guys so much!" Blair said.

"Now if you will excuse us we are going to go…" Blair said

"Mingle with our guests!" Chuck finished and led her away from the table.

Read and Review!!!

Next Chapter:

Honeymoon a month in Italy!!

Will they see the sights? OR the insides of hotel rooms?

And will Blair go back to school in September? Or work?


	6. Love is in the Air!

"Chuck are we really going to do this? I mean what about out hair and my make up?" Blair said.

"Oh come on Blair well just do it with our clothes on and be careful! Come on most of the guest's have left and we are leaving right after we do the garter toss and the throwing of the bouquet!" Chuck said kissing her hungrily as they reached the coat closet.

"Alright fine quickly I want to be alone with you and out of this puffy dress." Blair said.

Half an hour later they emerged from the closet one at a time.

"Where have you been Blair I have been looking for you it's time for the tossing of the bouquet." Eleanor said.

"I'm here mother now let's go! Come on Chuck she said as she saw him emerge from the corner of her eye.

"Alright darling I'll inform the DJ!" Chuck replied

…

"Alright now I would like to invite all the single men onto the dance floor for the garter toss!" the DJ announced.

"Blair if you would sit on the chair!" chuck said

"Alright Now Chuck when the music starts you have 1 minute to get the garter off! Only using your teeth! Ok ready set start the music!" The DJ said. This excited chuck who immediately grabbed the bottom of the dress and began looking.

"Now Blair really you have to stop looking at me or I will be hard again!" Chuck whispered.

"Oh sorry now hurry up you only have 30 seconds left! Oh and if you don't remember it on my left leg." Blair whispered back now smiling at the crowd of men around them. He bit it then bit her and about a second later and stood up!

"Alright now men get ready for the toss!" Chuck said standing up and turning his back to the crowd.

"One, two, three!" The DJ announced and Chuck threw it.

"And what do you know the best man Nate Archibald has caught it!" The DJ said.

"Nice Catch Nate!" Blair said.

"Thanks!" Nate replied.

"Alright now if I can get all the single ladies to the dance floor for the bouquet toss." The DJ announced.

All the single women lined up and then bunched together.

"Alright Blair ready! ONE, TWO, THREE!" the DJ said and Blair released the bouquet.

"Well Ms. Jenny Humphrey has caught the bouquet! Looks as if she will be the next one to get hitched. Now if Nate and Jenny can make their way to the dance floor to have a dance floor for a dance!" The DJ said.

"Alright sorry to stop your fun but Chuck and Blair you need to change for the flight." Serena said approaching them. The two kissed and then went off to their separate bridal suites to change their clothes.

"Aw Nate it is so nice we get this dance!" Jenny said.

"Yeah Jen it is I feel like I have been pushed to dance with Serena or forced to talk with someone to cover for Chuck all night. When I really just wanted to be with my Girlfriend whom I love!" Nate said.

"Oh My Gosh Nate did you just say you loved me for the first time?" Jenny said.

"Maybe that is only if you have something to say to me in return?" Nate said kissing her.

"Well I love Cake! Just joking Love you to Nate!" Jenny said kissing him back.

"I wonder where Chuck and Blair are I really want to tell them! They have been so supportive of our relationship! And I kind of think Blair aimed for me once she knew you got the garter! Cause she winked at me after she threw it! Knowing we hadn't spent much time together today!" Jenny said.

"Alright I have been informed that the Bride and Grooms lime has arrived o take them off to their honeymoon so if you could all make your way to the foyer to say your goodbyes!" The DJ said

"Well I guess there in the Foyer so let's go tell them and say our goodbyes you know they will be gone for a month and I do have the Key to chucks pent house!" Nate said as they walked towards the foyer.

"Slow down boy we are taking it slow just wait! But for now there they are so let's go!" Jenny said.

"Oh S I will miss you!" Blair said hugging her.

"I'll miss you to but I promise to call you!" Serena replied.

"Don't you dare try! You will be interrupting us!" Chuck said "We will call you!"

"Ha-ha funny but you're probably right!" Serena said.

"Oh look here come Jenny and Nate!" Blair said.

"Well we just wanted to say goodbye!" Nate said.

"Well Good bye Blair & Chuck! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Nate said hugging them both and laughing.

"Uh huh well we'll try! But no promises" Chuck said

"Well bye Blair and Chuck! Oh I almost forgot Nate said he loved me for the first time!" Jenny said hugging them and then smiling.

"OMG Nate how romantic! That is really sweet! I would love to hear the detail but we have to go! But Jenny I will call you and one last thing Jenny thank you so much for everything you did for me it was amazing!" Blair said hugging her.

"Nice Nathanial using my wedding for your own causes! Congrats Jenny! But now we really have to go!" chuck said taking his wife's hand and pulling her towards the limo.

"Goodbye everyone!" Chuck and Blair said and then got into the limo.

"Oh chuck I know I already said it but it really was an amazing day thank you so much for everything!" Blair said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well for you Blair I would do anything! But what really made it amazing was knowing that you are finally all mine!" Chuck said.

"Chuck you know I have been yours since I was seventeen." Blair said the rest of the ride to the airport was sat in a comfortable silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass we are here!" Arthur said opening the door.

"Thank you Arthur we will see you in a month!" Chuck said

"Blair dear let's get on the Jet!" Chuck said.

"Alright!" Blair said getting out of the car and kissing him.

Read and Review!!!

Next Chapter I promise the Honeymoon will start!!!

Special thanks to

xoxogg4lifexoxo

and

Cblover1995


	7. The PLANE? And Arrival

"Alright!" Blair said getting out of the car and kissing him.

"Alright Mr. & Mrs. Bass you must only stay in your seats for the take off them you are free to move around the plane!" the captain James said.

"Ok James!" Chuck said. They sat in their seats and take off began! Ten minutes later they were in the air and cleared to get up.

"Alright now that we are cleared Mrs. Bass how about we make our way to the master bedroom!" Chuck said holding her hand and pulling her to her feet and then behind him.

"Wait there are bedrooms on this jet?" Blair said.

"Yes there are two and three washrooms. What did you expect you are flying bass air now?" Chuck said as they reached the door.

"Wow I guess I should have figured!" Blair said.

"Blair I know it's only a plane but I am supposed to carry you across the thresh hold on our wedding night so here goes!" Chuck said picking her up before she could protest.

"OMG Chuck did you really do all this for me?" Blair said as he opened the door to the room and there were candles and rose petals.

"Well Blair I wanted this night to be special for us something we wouldn't forget ever." Chuck said huskily

"Well know you are talking like the Chuck Bass I know and love!" Blair said

"Am I?" Chuck said smirking.

"Yes! Know give me a minute to freshen up!" Blair said kissing him and then stepping into the washroom. Chuck took off his suit and shoes and was only left in his boxers and under shirt on the covers. Blair took of the strapless dress she was wearing and underneath was some sexy lingerie. She then put on the shoes which were in her handbag and the headband, fixed her hair and was ready to show chuck.

"Well Mr. Bass What do you think?" Blair said stepping out of the washroom in a in the slip she had on when she was at Victrola.

"Wow Blair you look beautiful no come over here so I can have my way with you!" Chuck said.

"But first Chuck what do you think of my outfit?" Blair said walking over to him.

"I adore it and how appropriate the slip you wore to Victrola all those years ago!"Chuck said kissing her neck.

"Well then let the Games begin!" Blair said kissing him back passionately. He slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her down on to his lap which now sported a very hard erection.

"Well Chuck who knew you were so excited?" Blair said.

"Oh I think you knew exactly what this outfit would do to me!" Chuck said back.

"Well then how about we take the outfit off and see if you are still excited?" Blair said starting with her head band. Chuck then went for the zipper on the slip and Blair went for the Buckle on his pants.

"Blair why so many layers?"Chuck whined.

"Oh I don't know why it was Serena's idea to be like a bunch of layers to unwrap. But now I'm not so sure it's as sexy as I thought but more in the way!" Blair said kissing her. He finally got her in only her panties her bra was disregarded onto the floor about 10 seconds ago. Leave it to Chuck Bass to get something done quickly when sex with Blair is involved. Once they were finally naked Chuck climbed on top of her taking control and slid his length into her causing her to gasp. he then ducked his head down and made contact with her lips. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue in and that was how Blair and Chuck joined the mile high club. By the end of the night they were platinum members. They went on about 4 or five times until they were finally so exhausted from the day and all the sex that they feel asleep out of exhaustion.

They were woken up about an hour later by the captain saying on the loud speaker that they had to come to the seats for landing. The two quickly got dressed while stealing glances at each other and made their way out into the main part of the plane.

"Alright please fasten your seatbelts we will be arriving momentarily at fumicino airport in Rome Italy." James said.

Ten minutes later they were getting off the plane and stepping into a limo. The driver placed all of their luggage's in the trunk and the they were off to there hotel. When they pulled up to the hotel there was a woman waiting for them.

"Ah Mr. Bass you are here we have your room ready as per what you asked! We hope your stay is quite enjoyable!" She said handing him a folder. And motioning for a bell boy to get there bags.

"Blair darling come out of the car we are at our hotel." Chuck said to a sleeping Blair.

"Ah Blair sweetheart wake up we are at the hotel." Chuck said nudging her.

"Oh sorry I must have dosed off!" Blair said getting out of the Limo with chucks help.

"Its alright now lets get up to our room so we can sleep off our jet lag." Chuck said as they reached the elevator. He scanned a key and they were taken to the penthouse suite.

"Wow chuck its beautiful and look at the view!" Blair said rubbing her eyes.

"It's nothing compared to your beauty." Chuck said coming up behind her.

"Chuck I really would like to continue what we were doing on the plane! But first I need a shower, a nap and breakfast!" Blair said.

"Alright I agree to your terms as long as I get to join you in the shower!" chuck said.

"Fine if you can catch me!" Blair said running in the direction she assumed was the bedroom/ bathroom.

Read and Review!!!

Once again thanks to all my readers and sorry I haven't posted in a while its exam crunch time so it will be the bare minimum of updates until the last week of January.


	8. The Honeymoon and a Villa

Chuck caught her just as she reached the shower and engulfed her in a hug, turned her around and kissed her passionately and then the water turned on.

"What the Fuck Blair? We still have our clothes on?" chuck said looking at his ruined Dry Clean Only Italian Satin suit.

"Oh Well I thought you wanted to join me but I can see your clothes are your priority." Blair replied looking down at her dry clothes.

"No Blair you're my first priority so why don't you come over here so I can hug you and we can finish what we came into the shower for!" Chuck said getting closer to her channel dress with his wet clothes.

"No Chuck not my new Channel Dress! Come on?" Blair said trying to reach the zipper in the back so she could slide it off.

"Fine Blair I understand you care more about your clothes than me!" Chuck said fake pouting.

"Awe come here you poor baby! Help me get my dress off and we can send the rest of the day in the hotel room!" Blair propositioned. And Chuck liking the offer did as he was told and the two were now naked in the shower continuing there earlier plans.

They spent most of the next two weeks in the hotel room only leaving for dinner which Chuck had planned out exquisitely. Around the third week they were getting sick of the hotel so they decided to explore Rome. They went to the Vatican one day, to the Trevi fountain the next and shopped for Italian clothes and souvenirs for all of their friends. And then went to the Spanish steps the next day finding all the designer boutiques there. Blair didn't even have to drag chuck through them because he wanted some new clothes just as much as she did. It was an amazing trip all in all they saw so many things made friends with the locals.

"You know chuck I think we should go up to Tuscany for the weekends and stay in a villa?" Blair said one morning as they were eating there breakfast on the terrace of their penthouse hotel suite.

"I think that is a wonderful Idea I will call down to the concierge and see if they know of any good ones for this weekend! After all it is our last weekend here we leave the Friday after." Chuck said sadly.

"Yes I know Chuck back to reality and our lives in New York! Back to Gossip Girl and the Drama of the Upper East Side. I wish we could stay here longer but you've been away from Bass industries for too long and I need to register for classes in two weeks." Blair said sighing.

"Yeah it is beautiful and peaceful here but I wouldn't trade our Upper East Side lives for anything it's what makes us who we are!" Chuck said

"Yeah your right but as they say here "L'italia e propio bella!"(Meaning Italy is truly beautiful) Blair said.

"I know Blair." Chuck said kissing her knowing it would be had being back in New York! He left for a minute calling down stairs and informing the concierge of their weekend plans.

"Alright Mrs. Bass it is all planned for this weekend at "La Villa di possibilità". Chuck declared sitting down behind her on the lounger and hugging her as they finished their breakfast and laid down to enjoy the view of Rome on a busy day.

------------------------Meanwhile in The Upper East Side -------------------------------------------------

Everyone was doing what they usually did for the summer going to the Hamptons.

Rufus and Lily were staying at Lilly's beach house/ mansion with Eric, Serena, Dan, and Jenny.

Whilst Nate was staying with his mom in their Beach House/ Mansion.

It had been a summer without many scandals. What would one expect without the kind and queen of the upper east side around. Jenny and Nate spent every moment at the beach hanging out when she wasn't with Lilly, her mom, or Serena Planning the wedding for January. Blair was to be her maid of honor, and Chuck was to be Nate's Best man they would inform them on their return.

This is what the five young Upper East Sider's were talking about this fine Thursday afternoon instead of going to the beach.

"So I was asking my mom yesterday and apparently Chuck and Blair are returning on Saturday Morning! So we were thinking they will be jet lagged and therefore she is going to have Arthur their chauffer re-route them to the Hampton house where we will through the welcome back party." Serena said.

"sounds perfect? What do you need help with??" Jenny said.

"Well I was thinking Dan and Nate can get the booze! Jenny, Eric and I will pick the theme and then we can all work on the guest list!" Serena answered.

"Oh and Eric before you complain you can go with the guys if you want but you are under age that is the only reason I put you as helping me!" Serena said.

"Alright now that everyone knows there jobs we will meet back here Monday of next week to go over the guest list and the theme! And you guys can get the alcohol on Tuesday!" Jenny said.

"Alright meeting adjourned!" Nate said grabbing Jenny and their Beach bag so they could head toward the beach.

"Yeah Serena let's let Eric be alone with Jonathan and you and I go to the Beach!" Dan said grabbing her arm and getting a thank you smile from Eric.

------------------------------------ITALY – Tuscany----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Chuck this Villa Is Beautiful the concierge was right!" Blair stated as they walked through the front door.

"Yes it is it reminds me of lily's home in the Hamptons." Chuck said looking at the mansion/ villa which happened to be on a very large vineyard.

"Um Chuck there is no one here!" Blair said realizing they were all alone.

"Yep it's just us for the weekend we can leave Monday! However there is one butler, maid and chef!" Chuck said.

"Ok so what should we do first?" Blair said.

"How about a tour?" Chuck said.

"Um alright?" Blair said as he grabbed her hand and led her around the mansion.

On the first floor everything was marble, the floors, and countertops. There was a huge ling room for entertaining with a dining room off of that, a huge kitchen with new appliances and granite counter tops, a smaller living room for a day to day living and a little dinner table in the kitchen complete with an island and breakfast nook.

"Downstairs in the basement it is a wine cellar!" Chuck stated pointing to the door that was not a pantry in the kitchen.

Upstairs there were six bedrooms and a master bed room. The master had two walk in closets, a master bath and was beautifully decorated with Tuscan art and painted in a burnt sun color. The other six rooms were decorated plainly with a closet and a queen bed in each every two had an adjoining bathroom. Then there was a library/ office that was basically wall to wall with books and had a large desk with a rather new dell computer on it. It almost looked like a replica of Chuck's Office at Bass industries. Also outside the doors at the end of the hallway was large terrace with steel railings that looked like vines interlacing. It looked beautiful set up with couches and a little umbrella table for four.

"Well that was the upstairs lets go outside now!" Chuck said taking Blair's hand.  
"Wow Chuck there is more this place is already beautiful beyond belief and whoever lives here has exquisite decorating tastes." Blair stated taking Chucks hand as he led her toward the stairs.

Outside was even more beautiful before the 35 acres of wine grapes there was a beautiful garden filled with shaped bushes and wild rose. As soon as you walk out of the house there is a massive wooden deck big enough to fit at least 200 people it also has a built in hot tub. Then in an enclosed area behind the deck fully tiled, fully fenced area where there is an in ground pool now covered with a glass cover a little house/ shed that is a change room and Sauna. There is also a green house just outside the fenced area with thousands of roses, lilies irises, violets, orchids, and many flowers that they didn't even know the name to. It was a beautiful property complete with servant's quarters that one needed a golf course in order to access.

"Wow Chuck it's even more beautiful out here than it is inside!" Blair said.

"I'm Glad you like it Blair because…" Chuck was interrupted.

"Mister and Mrs. Bass your dinner is served on the terrace as you requested!" The Butler came out to say.

"Ah thank you Paolo!" Chuck said

"What were you saying Chuck?" Blair said

"Um nothing lets Go up to the terrace and have our dinner!" Chuck said.

Thank you to Everyone for your kind Reviews!!!

I'm Sorry for the delay! There was a death in my family and then there were exams!

But I have two updates for you so enjoy!!

And as Always please

Read & Review!!!!

Xoxo

Italiapen112


	9. Back for the longhall or Not?

…

"Oh Paolo tell the cook that we loved the food it was amazing!" Blair said as the older man took her plate.

"I will Ms. Blair but not until you try the desert!" Paolo said replacing the plate with a smaller one only holding a piece of Chocolate mousse cake.

"Alright but while you bring those plates down at least inform him that I would love to meet him when we are done!" Blair said.

"Yes Madam!" Paolo said taking the plates down the stairs.

"Well Blair are you enjoying yourself?" Chuck said

"Yes this place is amazing I wish we had it for longer than the weekend!" Blair said.

"Well now that you mention it we could have it for longer if would like I just have to ask the owner! Chuck said.

"Oh really Chuck could we call him now! Please?" Blair said.

"Well alright I'll call them!" Chuck said taking out his phone.

"Oh Chuck would you excuse me for a second my cell phone is ringing! It's probably my mother or Serena!" Blair said not looking at the caller display.

"Of course darling!" Chuck said laughing.

"Hello!" Blair said.

"Why hello I was wondering if the owner of the beautiful villa I am staying in is around?" Chuck said.

"Chuck you didn't?" Blair said turning around to face him.

"I bought it the second you told me you wanted to stay here on Monday! I called downstairs asked for a realtor in the Tuscan area they told me this was the largest villa and then I had a personal decorator come up and decorate it in a way I knew you would love. I left the guest rooms alone so we could decorate them as we wanted! And it is also why the study is a replica of mine at Bass industries!" Chuck said as she jumped in his arms.

"Oh Chuck you are the most amazing husband! This is amazing I know we probably can't live here but with the bass jet we could visit whenever we wanted! Maybe we could even fit a runway in the property behind the vineyard?" Blair said.

"That would be nice Blair but the plane isn't small enough to land outside of an airport without having customs all over my back! No matter whom I am or how much money I have." Chuck said as he set Blair down on the couch.

"Well Mr. Bass as soon as we send the help home how about I show you just how happy you have made me?" Blair said.

"I would love that and how about while you go introduce yourself to the chef I call the hotel and have our things sent to the house?" Chuck said.

"It's a plan meet you in the bed room in a half an hour after I dismiss the staff!" Blair said kissing him.

They spent the rest of their honeymoon at the villa. Friday they had Paolo, and Sofia pack the bags and the happy couple was off to meet the Bass Jet at the Fumicino Airport.

------------------------------------The Hamptons. ------------------------------------------------------------

"OK everything is ready for the party! We have the caterers, the decorations, the banner, and the black and white theme." Lily stated to the teens going over her checklist.

"Dan, Eric and I pick up the alcohol and it's in the fridge. I also called Arthur and He is bringing them here from the airport." Nate said

"I have checked the RSVPs and everyone that said yes is accounted for!" Jenny said.

"Now does anyone know where Serena is?" Lily said. Everyone, Dan included shook their heads no.

…. In the city just outside of the Hamptons we find Serena van der Woodsen.

"Is this all m'am?" The cashier says.

"Yes!" Serena says from behind her navy hoodie and large black shades.

"Alright it comes out to $115!" The cashier says scanning through her purchases.

"Here keep the change!" Serena says handing the woman $150, grabbing her bag and getting out of the store as quick as she can.

-----------------------------------------------Bass Jett ----------------------------------------------------------

"Now Mr. & Mrs. Bass if you'll fasten your seatbelts for takeoff we can begin our ascension into the sky. We will be arriving in New York at 5:00 am New York time." The Captain said as they began their take off.

"Well Mrs. Bass do you want to continue from where we left off last on the bas jet?" Chuck said as the pilot said they could remove their seat belts.

"Why yes Mr. Bass lets head to the bedroom." Chuck said offering her his hand as he led them to the master bedroom on the Bass Jett.

They went a couple of rounds and then they decided to have some sleep around three.

At 4:30 the stewardess came and knocked on the door.

"Mr. & Mrs. Bass the captain says you must wake up because we are to begin our descent into New York soon." The Stewardess Jessica said.

"Thank you Jessica we will be out in a minute!" Chuck said.

"Blair sweetheart we have to wake up and get dressed for the day!" Chuck said kissing her.

"Oh alright Chuck let's take a quick shower and get dressed!" Blair said getting up from the bed and running to the shower.

20 minutes later they were both clean, dressed, and sitting in their seats. Blair in a brand new Fiorini Original Dress and Dolce and Gabbana high heels with her big black Channel sunglasses to cover her sleeping eyes. Chuck was in a pair of grey dress slacks and a purple shirt he too had on dark black Ray bans to cover his sleeping eyes. There descent to New York went perfectly and Arthur was waiting for them on the runway. The young couple quickly got into the limo while the staff placed their bags in the town car to be taken to the pent house. They immediately fell asleep which was to Arthur's advantage. He took the opportunity to get driving to the Hamptons which was really only an hour or so dive. He called Ms. Humphrey to inform her of their arrival.

"Yes Arthur thanks you! And see you soon." Lily said hanging up the phone. She went back to bed setting her alarm for an hour when she would wake up and send Blair and chuck to the soundproof guest room off to the east side of the house. The party would be held in the west side of the house.

Read and Review Tell me what you think I appreciate it and will definitely update more frequaently.


	10. Surprises and Surprise Parties!

-------------------------------About an hour later. ------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathaniel, Daniel can you to please come down and help me get Blair and chuck out of the car? Lilly said knocking on their doors.

"Sure Lily!" Dan said pulling on his track pants and heading out the door.

"One Second Lily!" Nate said kissing Jenny who had snuck into his room's forehead as he grabbed a polo and khakis and was out the door.

"Well Mrs. Humphrey they are still asleep with jet lag." Arthur said as he grabbed their bags and handed them to Lilly's staff.

"Alright Nathaniel you wake up Charles and help him to the room!" Lilly said.

"Daniel you help me with Blair." Lilly said.

"Alright Chuck come on inside the penthouse we don't want Blair to find out how drunk you are!" Nate said grabbing chucks shoulder and helping him into the house.

"Oh B, let me and Dan help you into the penthouse you are so Jet lagged!" Lilly said imitating Serena.

"Thanks S!" Blair said as she came to but fell back to sleep.

"Alright they are both nestled in the bed, thank you gentlemen phase one is complete, you may go back to the lovely ladies who are occupying your beds right now!" Lily said with a wink and then she was gone leaving the two boys speechless.

"We'll see you in the morning Dan!" Nate said going into his room before Dan became conscious of his little sister being in the room.

"Yeah Man you to!" Dan said going into his own room and cuddling in bed with Serena.

Around 4:00 the party was in full swing and the guests of honour were still asleep.

"Alright I appoint Nate and Serena to go and wake up the Guests of honour from there slumber!" Rufus said getting impatient.

"Um… Ok … come on Nate lets go get the Bass's!" Serena said heading for the stairs.

They knocked but got no answer. So they decided to just walk in!

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass it's time to wake up we are at the pent house." Nate said imitating Arthur.

"Oh thank you Arthur can you please have our bags sent up! Blair said getting up but realising she want where she thought she was.

At this point Nate and Serena were just laughing at her.

"Well what's so funny and why the hell are you two in the penthou…. Wait where am I? … Chuck Wake up!" Blair said looking around at her friends and the unfamiliar room but not finding anything to piece it together.

"Why are we ho…? Why are we at Lily's Hampton house?" Chuck said staring at his friends.

"Well now that you two are finally awake we can explain." Serena said.

"You two were kidnapped by Arthur at the Airport and brought here on Lily's request so that you two could be the guests of honour at her welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Bass party!" Nate said.

"Translation you two are here for a welcome back party! And there are two hindered of your closest friends and acquaintances downstairs!" Serena said.

"Oh well where our suitcases are so we can get dressed." Blair said.

"Chuck's Room!" Serena said

"You guys have 30 minutes!" Nate said.

"Well what an interesting way to wake up!" Blair said.

"I know but they could have given us some heads up I mean I remember how I got upstairs! I was so Jet lagged that Nate had me convinced I was drunk and he had to get me upstairs and to bed before you came home so you wouldn't know!" Chuck said laughing as he pulled out one of his new Armani suits!

"Yeah I vaguely remember Serena and Dan bringing me up here but telling me it was the pent house! Blair said gabbing her new Fendi Mini Dress with matching High heels and Dolce and Gabanna head band.

"Well are you ready Mrs. Bass?" Chuck said stepping into the room.

"As soon as you zip me up I will be!" Blair said kissing him as he reached her.

"Well then let's make our entrance." Chuck said kissing her back, then taking her hand and leading her to the main stairs.

Lily told everyone that they were on their way! So the room was silent and the lights had been put out.

"Surprise! Welcome Back!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

The Bass's continued walking down the stairs until they reached Lilly and their friends.

"Thank you all so much this really wasn't necessary! And it truly was a surprise and a great way to end an amazing vacation." Blair said hugging her friends

"IT really was no problem we just wanted to welcome back properly the king and queen of the Upper East Side!" Serena said hugging them both at the same time.

"So how was the honeymoon?" leave out anything that little ears shouldn't here?" Jenny said

"Well it was amazing we went sightseeing but mostly stayed in the hotel!" Blair began

"Oh why was it bad weather…Oh!" Dan said not clueing in till he finished

"Yes Daniel we had Sex something a Married couple does on their honeymoon." Chuck said

"Anyway we had the most amazing time but the best part was last week! Chuck and I stayed in the most beautiful villa for the weekend, however when we got there chuck told me that he had bought it for me and that it was going to be like our home in the Hamptons." Blair said.

"Wow B a villa that sounds awesome." Jenny said.

"Well it has six bedrooms and a master suite, it has 10 acres of vineyard, a wine cellar, a hot tub, a pool, and the entry way is about twice the size of this room!" Blair said

"Wow Blair it sounds huge!" Nate said

"It is and you will all have to come with us and see it the next time we go!" Blair said.

"Blair sweetheart would you excuse me for a second I have to go speak with some of the board members that are here." Chuck said.

"Sure Chuck!" Blair said kissing him and letting him go.

"Now if the rest of you will excuse me I need to speak to Serena in private about a very serious matter!" Blair said.

She reached for Serena's hand and pulled the girl into the kitchen up the back stairs and into her room.

"Alright S what up? What's wrong with you? Usually by now you would be covering your ears and trying not to hear anything that might make them bleed or cause you to go to confession." Blair said

"Nothing's wrong B just tired!" Serena said avoiding Eye contact.

"Don't lie to me S or I will get the non-judging breakfast club in here and we will make you give it up." Blair said.

"Fine B come with me!" Serena said taking Blair's hand and leading her into the bathroom where she made her sit on the couch and gave her a bag.

"What the hell is this…? Omg S do you think you are… Why so many?" Blair said astounded

Thank you so Much for your reviews!

And please Review this chapter to!!

*************Remember *************

Reviews = Happiness = More Chapters = Happy Readers!!!

Oh and Happy Valentine's Day to all in case I don't update before but I have a day off Monday so I should update by then.


	11. Wait! What? Who? When? OMG CHUCK!

"Yes I think I'm pregnant, I'm a month late!" Serena said.

"Omg S well take one!" Blair said.

"No!" Serena said.

"Come on S we need to know in order to know what the next step is! If it helps I'll take one too!" Blair said.

"Ok B well do it together. You take a Clear Blue and I'll take a first response." Serena said taking the two packages out and handing one to her friend.

Two minutes later the girls had each taken a test and placed them on different sides of the counter in the bathroom.

"Ok S we have one more minute!" Blair said.

"Ok so these thank god are digital and say Pregnant or Not Pregnant! So ready here goes nothing!" Serena said looking at hers.

"Negative!" Serena said.

"That's Great S! Blair said in a distant tone as she looked at her own.

"Wait B what wrong?" Serena said

"Um Mine says Pregnant!!" Blair said.

"Well maybe they are defective lets both take another one!" Serena said handing Blair a first response this time and she took a Clear blue.

"S its not changing I have taken 5 and you have taken 5 all yours have been negative and all mine have said positive." Blair said sitting on the toilet freaking out.

"Ok B so you're Pregnant! Let's look at the big picture. OK you're Young, but you're married to the man of your dreams you're both financially stable, you both have goals and dreams, apparently a house. What more could you want this may not have been planned but it's not some teen pregnancy it's a pregnancy in a marriage. And as for Chuck he can be a complete basshole some times but he loves you and he will love this baby too! Now the way I see it this can go one of two ways you can tell Chuck today and then you two can go to a doctor tomorrow or you and I can go to a doctor tomorrow and only tell Chuck when you are ready but be aware that he has a way of knowing things before they he needs to. So what do you choose?" Serena said sitting on the floor in front of Blair.

"Ok S I think I'm going to tell Chuck and see where it goes because even though I considered the second alternative I don't want him to be upset with me in the future so let's go down stairs and in a few minutes I will steal chuck and tell him the news!" Blair said standing up and fixing her appearance so she looked as she had before she got the news.

------------------------------------Downstairs------------------------------------------------------------

"Has anyone seen Blair?" Chuck said approaching his group of friends.

"No not since she went off with Serena about 20 minutes ago!" Nate said.

"Oh chuck there they are!" Jenny said pointing at the two girls coming from the kitchen.

"Thanks Jen!" Chuck said making his way over to his beautiful wife.

"Where have you been sweetheart? I was looking for you!" Chuck said hugging her.

"Oh around talking with Serena! Chuck would you like to join me for a walk outside its starting to get kind of stuffy in here|!" Blair said.

"Yeah I know what you mean those Board members bored me to death! I really didn't even miss anything while I was away and bass industries is running at the top of its game." Chuck said as they made their way out the side door and into the courtyard.

"Alright what's up you disappeared for 35 minutes with Serena yes I monitored you! I know stalkerish but I love you and I really couldn't care less about the board members cause being in charge means I have more say than them! So now tell me what happened upstairs that freaked you out?" Chuck said leading them to the secluded bench among the willow trees and rose bushes that no one but he and Lilly knew about!

"Alright I'll tell you Chuck but one you have to listen to me and not comment the whole time and after I tell you everything you have to promise not to get mad. OK?" Blair said looking at him

"I'm a little worried now Blair but I promise!" Chuck said.

"alright so I noticed not long after we came down that Serena seemed out of sorts today as if worried about something. So I made her come upstairs with me and tell me what it was. Well the shocker is she thought she was pregnant and had bought ten pregnancy tests but couldn't bring herself to take them. So I convinced her but she wouldn't take them unless I took one. So we each took one and Serena's come out negative but mine was… positive and so I freaked out and S said maybe it was faulty and we should each take another one and five tests and a speech later here we are in a garden being married for only a moth and I am Pregnant!" Blair said.

"Well say something." Blair said.

"I don't know what to say I'm in shock! Chuck said.

"Ok well tell me what you're feeling?" Blair said.

"Ok at first I felt overwhelmed like I was suffocating, then I started to think of how this could have happened but those thoughts were clouded over with the thoughts of a mini Blair Bass walking around our penthouse. So to sum it all up Blair I think you have just made me the happiest man on earth. You have given me something that money can't buy. Its something that we both made together and I know we are young but we will manage and you will finish university if that means we have a day nanny or I bring our little bass to work. So don't worry ill call the doctor and make an appointment tomorrow!" Chuck said kissing her.

"Chuck I'm going to say I had my doubts about this pregnancy but hearing what you said I think we're going to be fine and that we will be way better parents than our ever would have been. And you can go ahead and call the doctor but I don't want to tell anyone for a few months I want it to be our little secret! Although Serena knows but I think we can blackmail her into keeping it a secret for a few months!" Blair said kissing him back.

"Well Mrs. Bass this Day has been quite interesting and it think tomorrow will be even greater! Why don't we go see what stage the party is at and see if we can't slip out and go back to our New York pent house and christen it as a married couple.

"That sounds wonderful I really want to get out of here and go home!" Blair said

"Well then let's go say our goodbyes and I'll call Arthur. So the three of us can get some sleep in our home!" chuck said kissing her as she led him out of the garden and back to the house.

Thanks for the Reviews Especially

xoxogg4lifexoxo

Please Enjoy My Story and Read and Review!!


	12. Finding Out The Truth!

"So Lilly is there anyway Chuck and I can leave?" Blair said as Chuck was of calling Arthur and saying goodbye to his colleagues.

"Um I guess so many people have left it really just the young people and those who are staying in the Hamptons for the summer. Where are you two going to go?" Lilly said.

"We were planning on going back to New York! Chuck has some business to do and I have to get some school stuff in order. And we don't want to impose!" Blair said.

"Oh Blair I really don't need an explanation I figured that you two would want to go back to your penthouse after all this time away! Go have fun we'll see you at the end of the week when we return to New York!" lily said huggin her.

"Blair are you ready, they just finished loading our luggage!" Chuck said hanging up his phone.

"Yes I am honey! Lets get going." Blair said.

"Well Goodbye Lilly and thank you so much for everything we will see you when you return to the city! We'll set up a dinner!" chuck said hugging her and the two of them left!

They got into their limo and started off.

Blair slid over and started kissing Chuck's neck right on the pressure point that made him go crazy if she didn't know any better she would say he was a neck guy.

"Blair Sweetheart I thought you were tired?" Chuck said.

"Well I thought we were going to celebrate the news we got today?" Blair said loosening his tie.

"Alright then Blair you know I can't pass up an opportunity to ravish you!" Chuck said taking off his tie and helping Blair with her zipper and the buttons of his shirt. They were like animals going at it until Blair realised that they had reached the city and needed to stop in order to go to the pent house.

"Awe Blair next time a little more warning that you are going to stop abruptly round 5 was just about to start." Chuck said huskily in her ear.

"Well Chuck if you get dressed quickly we can continue our festivities upstairs!" Blair said

"Well than darling! Pass me My Tie" Chuck said as he was buttoning up his shirt.

20 minutes later they arrived at their building.

"Goodnight Arthur! Thank you for everything!" Chuck said as he stuffed a couple of hundreds into the man's hand and then helped his wife out of the car and into the building.

"Well Blair darling here is the key!" Chuck said as they reached the elevator!

"Why do I need to swipe the key?" Blair said.

"Because I have to carry you across the threshold of our new home!" Chuck said.

"Oh No chuck come on you have already done it twice!" Blair complained

"Ah but Blair its tradition and you seemed to like it those other times why not now?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Well those other times I was clean and I didn't smell of sweat and Sex!" Blair said,

"Oh Blair we both smell of Sweat and Sex because we are a horny married couple and I love you either way as long as I know that it's me who caused you to smell like that plus in my opinion as your husband I think you smell amazing!" Chuck said as he picked her up carried her to their bedroom where he told her how beautiful she was and they went two more rounds before falling asleep around 2:00 am.

Blair woke up to find herself alone in their king sized bed.

"Ah you're awake?" Chuck said coming through the doors carrying a tray.

"Where did you go I woke up alone and Mr. Bass you know I don't like waking up alone." Blair said with an angry face.

"I Know darling and I'm sorry I just thought that since I woke up before you I would make some breakfast for you and the little one! But if you are angry with me I will probably need to eat all of this food by myself." Chuck said cutting up the Belgian waffle.

"Well there is no sense in putting good food to waste! So I forgive you know come over into this bed and share it with me." She said patting the bed next to her.

Chuck threw her nightie at her and then proceeded to watch her put it on before he walked over to the bed and brought the tray.

"Well chuck I really wasn't expecting this when did you learn to cook because this is delicious." Blair said.

"I never did I got it made by the chef but I thought we could share some breakfast then maybe take a shower and be ready for our appointment at 12:00pm" chuck said looking at the clock which now said 10:00.

"Well that sounds amazing!" Blair said eating a strawberry seductively.

About fifteen minutes later.

"Oh I seemed to have gotten syrup all on the front of my nightie." Blair said as she jumped up and started pulling off her nightie.

"Well Blair then I think we need to get you cleaned up!" Chuck said raising his eyebrows seductively and then chasing Blair into their master bathroom.

About 40 minutes later the two were clean and in their room getting ready for their appointment.

"Chuck which outfit do you think I should wear my new channel dress or the dress my mother designed for me?" Chuck said.

"Well I think you should wear something that says "Yes I may be a "mommy to be" But I'm still sexy and sophisticated." Chuck said kissing her head as she stared off into her closet.

"Ok I think I will wear the new BCBG Max Azria Sleeveless Silk Dress with Illusion Bodice. Because I'm pretty sure that our little bundle of joy was conceived that day in the women's change room when you picked out this dress for me!" Blair said starring at chuck longingly as he too looked into his closet only wearing a towel loosely around his hips.

"I thought of the same thing when you mentioned the dress but there is only one way to find out! You need to put on that dress and I need to put on my grey valentine suit with my pink bowtie so we can get to that appointment before I throw you on the bed and we spend the day making love." Chuck said buttoning up his shirt.

"Well then come here and zip me up so we can go." Blair said kissing him, grabbing her Red Satin Chiffon Velvet Balmoral Dress Pump Shoes and her black Chanel clutch and headed downstairs whilst chuck put on his shoes, gold Rolex and bowtie.

Ten minutes later they were in the limo on their way to their appointment.

Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	13. Basses & Babies

"So chuck are you excited?" Blair blurted out into the silence.

"Yes Blair however I have some concerns and questions to ask the doctor." Chuck said still looking out the window not making eye contact with her.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass you look at me right now!!" She said yanking his face towards her so that his teary eyes were looking into her scarred eyes.

"I will be fine! I know you are scared that I will end up like your mother and you will have to raise our little one on your own and that you will turn into Bart. But you will not! You are a much better man than he could ever even try to be! And I am not your mother I' am a Waldorf and we Waldorf women are fertile, strong, and can care our children past term! So next time you even think those thoughts just think that before I married you I was a Waldorf and much stronger than any woman on the planet." Blair said kissing him.

"I know Blair but his whole situation has made me think of her. But don't you for one moment think that I don't know who you were before! Just let me ask the doctor my questions and I'm sure that medical advances have been made since we were born!" Chuck said kissing her back as they reached the doctors building.

Arthur opened the door for them and chuck got out helping his wife out of the car and the two walked hand in hand into the building. They took the elevator up to the 10th floor where the OBGYN's office was located Chuck signed her in as they sat in the plush Manhattan style waiting room that looked more like the lobby of a hotel in whites and blacks.

"Blair Bass they doctor will see you know!" the nurse said as the couple got up and followed her down a hallway into a very large room that was decorated like a hotel room but with a medical table in the middle.

"Well this is lovely!" Chuck said

"Alright Mrs. Bass we need you to give us a urine sample and a blood sample so we can confirm the pregnancy on our files." The nurse said as she took blair out of the room leaving chuck alone to wait.

Ten minutes late Blair came into the room.

"I'm back!" Blair said as she walked into the room kissed him and then climbed onto the examination table.

"Well Mr. And Mrs. Bass the doctor will be in to see you with your results in a few minutes" the nurse said smiling at Chuck and then leaving.

"God Chuck why don't you just go and Fuck her right now!" Blair said.

"What Blair what the hell are you saying, Fuck who?" Chuck said coming out his daze of staring at Blair as she yelled.

"The nurse I mean she was doing everything but dangling her naked body in front of you! Blair said angry.

"Ok who the hell are you talking about? Weren't we the only ones in the room? I swear you walked in kissed me, climbed onto the table and then I started staring at your stomach wondering what our child will look like." Chuck said.

"Wait you didn't even notice there was a nurse in here with us who was flirting with you?" Blair said taken back.

"How could I notice she isn't you and she sure as hell is not carrying my child!" chuck said moving closer to Blair and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Well than Mr. Bass what were you imagining a boy or a girl?" Blair inquired kissing him back.

"A little girl with your brown curls, fashion sense, and headbands." Chuck replied against her lips. There kissing had gotten quite passionate when they heard someone cough.

"Well I see how you two got into your current situation." The doctor said approaching them.

"Good afternoon Blair! And Mr. Bass I assume?" she said putting her hand out toward chuck.

"Yes, But call me Chuck! So then I'm guessing from your comment at the door that Blair is indeed Pregnant." Chuck said shaking her hand.

"Yes she is!" doctor Laura replied.

"Oh that is wonderful! Do you know how far along I am?" Blair said remembering their earlier conversation about the change room in Rome.

"Well I'd put you at around 2 weeks! With a date of conception around August 14th." The doctor said causing Blair and chuck to laugh.

"I told you!" Blair said kissing his cheek.

"So I take it then that this Baby was planned?" The doctor said.

"Oh No! We've only been married for a little over a month we were just discussing when this could have possibly happened." Blair said.

"Ok then! Well do either of you have any questions?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Well I have a few! The first one being my mother had a condition called Placenta Previa and she died from it is there any chance Blair could have it? And two can she still continue to have Sex?"Chuck said.

"Well as for the first one, every case is different it's sometimes a genetic thing and can only come from the mother not the father, however there are two other risk factors! One is women you are younger than 20 and the other is multiple births however Blair although only 20 is quite healthy and therefore she has a very low chance even if she has multiple births. And as for your other question yes throughout the entire pregnancy as long as she doesn't develop this condition which as I stated previously is a very low chance like 1/50" The doctor finished.

"I see well thank you doctor you have been very informative." Chuck said.

"Alright well I will see you two back here in 6 weeks for your first ultrasound. And if you have any more questions here is my direct line!" she said handing chuck her card.

"Well now he's going to be bothering you all the time." Blair said.

"I don't mind I wish all first time fathers were as concerned as he is!" Laura said as they walked out of the office together.

Read and Review


	14. JENNY and Cabbage Patch!

Chuck Booked the appointment put it in his blackberry and the two got into the elevator and went down to the limo which was waiting for them in front of the building.

-----In the Limo--------

"Wow" Blair said.

"I know! Were Pregnant! I mean I knew we were but this just confirms it! Now all that's left to do is tell everyone!" Chuck said.

"Yeah I know what you mean it all seems real now! And that's not all we have to do! We need to pick a name, decorate the nursery, shop." Blair said imagining it all in her mind.

"Oh Yes Blair we will do all of that but let's not pick a name until we know what it is!" Chuck said.

"I agree and Also Chuck I think we should keep the sex to ourselves until the baby is born and only tell everyone after the first ultrasound." Blair stated.

"anything for you my love as long as it Includes Nate and Serena we either tell no one or everyone!!" Chuck

"Yes Chuck I agree so tomorrow you will go back to work and I will go to NYU get my course books and sign up for my courses and we will meet for dinner!" Blair said.

"Sounds Prefect know how about we go upstairs to our penthouse and celebrate the news." Chuck said kissing her.

"I thought you'd never ask Mr. Bass! Oh and Chuck we will also need to make nursery's in Tuscany at the summer home." Blair said.

"Of Corse Mrs. Bass know let me get my sexy Pregnant Wife up to our beautifully decorated penthouse so we can make love all night!" Chuck said as Arthur opened the door and the couple ran out and into the elevator.

The Next Day Blair Woke up around 7:00 with a wave of nausea but couldn't get out of Chuck's Grasp.

"Chuck Sweetheart let go of me!" She whispered, then yelled and finally kicked him in the groin causing him to let go of her cursing as she made it to the washroom just in time to vomit up last night's dinner.

"God Blair What the .... Oh! Here let me get your hair I'm sorry sweetheart!" Chuck said holding up her hair and placing a cold wet towel on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry Chuck I didn't want to have to kick Chuck Jr. But you wouldn't let go of me!" Blair said as she brushed her teeth.

"It's Ok Blair I'm sorry I should have let go but you know I don't like letting you go while we are sleeping.

"Yes, I do! Know how about we shower, get dressed have the chef prepare us breakfast and then get on with our days." Blair said standing up to fast causing her to vomit again.

"Um Blair are you sure I can stay home with you one more day!" Chuck said.

"No I'm fine it's just a little morning sickness! I will go with Jenny and Dan to NYU today as planned because S is at Brown and then I will just come home and rest or go shopping with Jenny!" Blair said.

"Alright Darling! And you can Tell Jenny if you want I know how close you two have gotten!" Chuck said as she brushed her teeth and the two of them lipped into the shower together.

Half an hour later Chuck was getting dressed in a grey pinstripe Armani suit with a purple tie and white leather Italian shoes he bought from an Old Italian shoe maker when they were in Tuscany for $500. And Blair was putting on her Diane Von Furstenberg Sophia Loren Dress, Paige Gamble — Yellow Headband, Wolford Sixty-one tights, Leifsdottir Faux Pearl Pointelle Cardigan - Sea Blue, her Rachel Long Faux Pearl Necklace and her black Louboutin lace pumps. The couple went down stairs where the chef had prepared them a wonderful breakfast of Chocolate Chip pancakes and French toast. After Breakfast Blair kissed Chuck goodbye and then called Jenny.

"Hey B what's up? Are you ready?" Jenny said.

"Yeah Chuck just left for Work. So Shall I get the limo ready and come get you or will you be coming here?" Blair asked.

"Um I'll come over there and then we can go pick up Dan and go to NYU!" Jenny Said.

(Jenny Is a freshman and Blair and Dan are in third year! Nate Goes to Columbia and Serena is In Brown and Chuck Is CEO of Bass Industries)

Fifteen minutes later Jenny was stepping out of the Elevator at the Bass's penthouse.

"Wow B it's beautiful!" Jenny said.

"Oh that's right none of you have seen it yet." Blair said.

"Yeah it's only You Chuck and Nate!" Jenny said taking in the luxury of the penthouse.

"Well we have some time how about I give you the grand tour? And then we can go pick up Cabbage… I mean Dan Sorry I'm still getting used to your brother being in my inner circle! And that is not just because he is once again dating Serena." Blair said.

"I would love that!" Jenny said with some uncertainty in her voice.

"Alright the tour can wait! Jennifer Talula Humphrey sit here on this couch and tell me exactly want is making my extremely strong minded friend and strong willed so uncertain?"Blair said.

"Well... It's just do you think that me and Nate are ready to get married? I mean what will people think. I'm only 18 and He is 20, and well It seems kind of rushed! I don't know what do you think?" Jenny said.

"Alright First of all you Jenny Humphrey never ever had cared what people thought! Second of all Fuck Everyone else it's what you and Nate want that matter most and with the look I saw in your eye when he proposed to you last month I know that you two are so in love and are definitely ready to take the first step!" Blair said.

"Your Damn right Blair I think with Graduation and your wedding I was just feeling all mushy but hell I love Nate and Nate Loves me and He proposed so I know he wants to get married! So we will and you will be my Maid Of Honour and Chuck Will Be Nate's Best Man. Now how about you give me that tour and then go pick up my brother whom I'm sure is board out of his mind with Serena at Columbia." Jenny said hugging Blair and getting up.

"There's the Jenny Humphrey soon to be Archibald that I know and love. So on the first floor we have the kitchen the dining room and the living room oh and Chuck has an in home office that mirrors the one at Bass industries at the end of the Hallway. On the second floor we have three bedrooms! These two are guest rooms with ensuite washrooms and this one is going to be the nursery since it is closest to our room it also has an ensuite. And then on the third floor..." Blair was interrupted.

"Wait nursery? You guys are already planning on having kids you haven't even been married a month. Or wait are you already...? Wait when before or after the wedding? How far along? Is Chuck happy? How did he react?" Jenny said overwhelming poor Blair with questions.

"Ok first of all we have been married for a little over a month. And no i was not with Child at the wedding! What can I say Chuck has supper sperm and even with Birth control and a condom he still got me pregnant on our honeymoon. I am only 3 weeks into my pregnancy, Chuck was surprised and excited and he is extremely happy although he is a little bit protective as you know how his mom died! But other than that it's all good. And I really hope you wedding will be in more than nine months so I can get my figure back!" Blair said.

"Well congratulations!! Who knows?? And lucky for you the wedding is set for next fall so you will have about 3 or 4 months to get back in shape!" Jenny said as the two sat down on the couch in the nursery that was now decorated as a spare room.

"Well only you and Serena know as of now! Chuck will probably tell Nate when they meet later on! And we want to keep it on the down low until our first sonogram at least just in case! Now how about we finish that tour and go get your brother!" Blair said.

"I would love that! And I will make sure me and Nate keep your secret." Jenny assured Blair as the two got up.

"So if we go up here these stairs and open the door at the top we reach the master suite. We each have a walk in closet and a couch on either side of the room, there is a fifty inch plasma screen TV and a master ensuite." Blair said.

"Holy Shit B your bedroom takes up an entire floor! And you closets are the size of Lily's living room! And Omg you could fit one of the bedrooms downstairs into your ensuite.

"Yeah I know that's why chuck had it custom made for us when he made the building last year. And Jen If you think this is big you should see our house in Tuscany it's on a 110 acre vineyard and has 7 bedrooms. And I'm sure when you and Nate look for a house you two will live in something just as large." Blair said.

"Yeah your right now how about we get going I'm sure Dan is going stir crazy being at the loft alone for so long!" Jenny said making her way downstairs.

Read and Review

Special Thanks to:

HnM skinnys

And

xoxogg4lifexoxo


	15. Cabbage Patch and a CREEPER?

Chuck Booked the appointment put it in his blackberry and the two got into the elevator and went down to the limo which was waiting for them in front of the building.

-----In the Limo--------

"Wow" Blair said.

"I know! Were Pregnant! I mean I knew we were but this just confirms it! Now all that's left to do is tell everyone!" Chuck said.

"Yeah I know what you mean it all seems real now! And that's not all we have to do! We need to pick a name, decorate the nursery, shop." Blair said imagining it all in her mind.

"Oh Yes Blair we will do all of that but let's not pick a name until we know what it is!" Chuck said.

"I agree and Also Chuck I think we should keep the sex to ourselves until the baby is born and only tell everyone after the first ultrasound." Blair stated.

"anything for you my love as long as it Includes Nate and Serena we either tell no one or everyone!!" Chuck

"Yes Chuck I agree so tomorrow you will go back to work and I will go to NYU get my course books and sign up for my courses and we will meet for dinner!" Blair said.

"Sounds Prefect know how about we go upstairs to our penthouse and celebrate the news." Chuck said kissing her.

"I thought you'd never ask Mr. Bass! Oh and Chuck we will also need to make nursery's in Tuscany at the summer home." Blair said.

"Of Corse Mrs. Bass know let me get my sexy Pregnant Wife up to our beautifully decorated penthouse so we can make love all night!" Chuck said as Arthur opened the door and the couple ran out and into the elevator.

The Next Day Blair Woke up around 7:00 with a wave of nausea but couldn't get out of Chuck's Grasp.

"Chuck Sweetheart let go of me!" She whispered, then yelled and finally kicked him in the groin causing him to let go of her cursing as she made it to the washroom just in time to vomit up last night's dinner.

"God Blair What the .... Oh! Here let me get your hair I'm sorry sweetheart!" Chuck said holding up her hair and placing a cold wet towel on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry Chuck I didn't want to have to kick Chuck Jr. But you wouldn't let go of me!" Blair said as she brushed her teeth.

"It's Ok Blair I'm sorry I should have let go but you know I don't like letting you go while we are sleeping.

"Yes, I do! Know how about we shower, get dressed have the chef prepare us breakfast and then get on with our days." Blair said standing up to fast causing her to vomit again.

"Um Blair are you sure I can stay home with you one more day!" Chuck said.

"No I'm fine it's just a little morning sickness! I will go with Jenny and Dan to NYU today as planned because S is at Brown and then I will just come home and rest or go shopping with Jenny!" Blair said.

"Alright Darling! And you can Tell Jenny if you want I know how close you two have gotten!" Chuck said as she brushed her teeth and the two of them lipped into the shower together.

Half an hour later Chuck was getting dressed in a grey pinstripe Armani suit with a purple tie and white leather Italian shoes he bought from an Old Italian shoe maker when they were in Tuscany for $500. And Blair was putting on her Diane Von Furstenberg Sophia Loren Dress, Paige Gamble — Yellow Headband, Wolford Sixty-one tights, Leifsdottir Faux Pearl Pointelle Cardigan - Sea Blue, her Rachel Long Faux Pearl Necklace and her black Louboutin lace pumps. The couple went down stairs where the chef had prepared them a wonderful breakfast of Chocolate Chip pancakes and French toast. After Breakfast Blair kissed Chuck goodbye and then called Jenny.

"Hey B what's up? Are you ready?" Jenny said.

"Yeah Chuck just left for Work. So Shall I get the limo ready and come get you or will you be coming here?" Blair asked.

"Um I'll come over there and then we can go pick up Dan and go to NYU!" Jenny Said.

(Jenny Is a freshman and Blair and Dan are in third year! Nate Goes to Columbia and Serena is In Brown and Chuck Is CEO of Bass Industries)

Fifteen minutes later Jenny was stepping out of the Elevator at the Bass's penthouse.

"Wow B it's beautiful!" Jenny said.

"Oh that's right none of you have seen it yet." Blair said.

"Yeah it's only You Chuck and Nate!" Jenny said taking in the luxury of the penthouse.

"Well we have some time how about I give you the grand tour? And then we can go pick up Cabbage… I mean Dan Sorry I'm still getting used to your brother being in my inner circle! And that is not just because he is once again dating Serena." Blair said.

"I would love that!" Jenny said with some uncertainty in her voice.

"Alright the tour can wait! Jennifer Talula Humphrey sit here on this couch and tell me exactly want is making my extremely strong minded friend and strong willed so uncertain?"Blair said.

"Well... It's just do you think that me and Nate are ready to get married? I mean what will people think. I'm only 18 and He is 20, and well It seems kind of rushed! I don't know what do you think?" Jenny said.

"Alright First of all you Jenny Humphrey never ever had cared what people thought! Second of all Fuck Everyone else it's what you and Nate want that matter most and with the look I saw in your eye when he proposed to you last month I know that you two are so in love and are definitely ready to take the first step!" Blair said.

"Your Damn right Blair I think with Graduation and your wedding I was just feeling all mushy but hell I love Nate and Nate Loves me and He proposed so I know he wants to get married! So we will and you will be my Maid Of Honour and Chuck Will Be Nate's Best Man. Now how about you give me that tour and then go pick up my brother whom I'm sure is board out of his mind with Serena at Columbia." Jenny said hugging Blair and getting up.

"There's the Jenny Humphrey soon to be Archibald that I know and love. So on the first floor we have the kitchen the dining room and the living room oh and Chuck has an in home office that mirrors the one at Bass industries at the end of the Hallway. On the second floor we have three bedrooms! These two are guest rooms with ensuite washrooms and this one is going to be the nursery since it is closest to our room it also has an ensuite. And then on the third floor..." Blair was interrupted.

"Wait nursery? You guys are already planning on having kids you haven't even been married a month. Or wait are you already...? Wait when before or after the wedding? How far along? Is Chuck happy? How did he react?" Jenny said overwhelming poor Blair with questions.

"Ok first of all we have been married for a little over a month. And no i was not with Child at the wedding! What can I say Chuck has supper sperm and even with Birth control and a condom he still got me pregnant on our honeymoon. I am only 3 weeks into my pregnancy, Chuck was surprised and excited and he is extremely happy although he is a little bit protective as you know how his mom died! But other than that it's all good. And I really hope you wedding will be in more than nine months so I can get my figure back!" Blair said.

"Well congratulations!! Who knows?? And lucky for you the wedding is set for next fall so you will have about 3 or 4 months to get back in shape!" Jenny said as the two sat down on the couch in the nursery that was now decorated as a spare room.

"Well only you and Serena know as of now! Chuck will probably tell Nate when they meet later on! And we want to keep it on the down low until our first sonogram at least just in case! Now how about we finish that tour and go get your brother!" Blair said.

"I would love that! And I will make sure me and Nate keep your secret." Jenny assured Blair as the two got up.

"So if we go up here these stairs and open the door at the top we reach the master suite. We each have a walk in closet and a couch on either side of the room, there is a fifty inch plasma screen TV and a master ensuite." Blair said.

"Holy Shit B your bedroom takes up an entire floor! And you closets are the size of Lily's living room! And Omg you could fit one of the bedrooms downstairs into your ensuite.

"Yeah I know that's why chuck had it custom made for us when he made the building last year. And Jen If you think this is big you should see our house in Tuscany it's on a 110 acre vineyard and has 7 bedrooms. And I'm sure when you and Nate look for a house you two will live in something just as large." Blair said.

"Yeah your right now how about we get going I'm sure Dan is going stir crazy being at the loft alone for so long!" Jenny said making her way downstairs.

Read and Review

Special Thanks to:

HnM skinnys

And

xoxogg4lifexoxo


	16. NO CHUCK I SWEAR!

"Wow Blair I thought we were past this I was in your wedding party." Dan said.

"Oh sorry Humphrey! This guy was just hitting on me and I told him I was married and even played the Chuck bass card but he wouldn't leave me alone! he was a real creep." Blair said.

"Awe I'm sorry Blair! How about we go find Jenny cause I really don't think you want to tell me your problems! Plus Serena want me to go over to her place so we can..." Dan said.

"Yeah No need to finish that statement lets go find Jenny." Blair said placing her schedule in her purse and walking quickly with Dan Humphrey at her heels.

20 minutes later they had successfully found Jenny and were in the Bass Limo on their way to the Van Der Humphrey Penthouse.

"Alright Dan Say hello to Serena!" Jenny and Blair said as they dropped him off.

"Alright Bye Ladies see you Friday for Dinner!" Dan said waving goodbye as he closed the limo door and made his way to the penthouse.

"Now that Dan is gone what happened B!" Jenny said.

"Not Much Some Creep hit on me and I tried to tell him I was married but he is like, I don't care if your are married your young and Hot! and then he basically said I will see you in class but his tone was like I will have you and I know he never will but it freaked me!" Blair said.

"Awe B I'm sorry! He sounds like an F-ing creep! You should tell Chuck! he will make you feel better! But you did tell him you are married to Chuck Bass right?" Jenny said.

"Of course and he kept hitting on me! So I said you really should Google my husband before you hit on me again! but he was bloody persistent! Although I think your right the only person who can make me feel better now is Chuck so you go up to Nate's penthouse and be with your Fiancé. I see you later." Blair said.

Blair and Jenny Hugged and then Arthur Drove Blair to the Bass penthouse.

"Thank you Arthur!" Blair said as she got out.

She went into the building and got into the elevator and went up to the penthouse.

"Chuck Honey are you home?" Blair called as she got out of the elevator.

"Yes, Darling I'm in the kitchen." Chuck replied in a weird tone.

"Chuck what's wrong? Where is Eric?" Blair said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Well firstly Eric went home to Shower and change and he will be back around 6:00, and Secondly Blair who the hell is Chris and Why is he sending you flowers?" Chuck said furiously.

"I have no Idea who Chris is! But Chuck I had the worst Day! Some creep hit on me and When I told him I was married he said he didn't care and said I was young and hot so it didn't matter he could turn me against my husband. And then I told him I was married to you and he said that he didn't care who I was married to and kept hitting on me and he grabbed my ahnd! Chuck It kind of scared me! He was so persistent!" Blair said.

"Oh Darling I'm sorry! I told you I should have come with you! But who is Chris! Cause Now I think you have two admirers that aren't me! And I think a message needs to be sent Chuck Bass Style that you are mine and no one else's and Consequences will be given to anyone who tries to come between us." Chuck says.

"Well let's find out who Chris is? let me see the Card is there anything else written than a name?" Blair said.

The Note Said:

_**Loved Meeting You today Blair Can't wait to see you Soon!**_

_**Love Chris.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**_


	17. Telling Eric Everything!

"Oh God Chuck Its From Him! He Must have gotten My information when he registered me for my courses! he is becoming stalkerish!" Blair said getting stressed out.

"Blair calm down you being stressed out isn't good for the baby. Now I will call NYU and find out who he is then I will take care of it!" Chuck said.

"Thank you so much darling it will put my mind at rest." Blair replied.

"Now how about we go take a Jacuzzi together to calm down I'm sure the Baby is tired and Hungry from its first day at NYU." Chuck said throwing the flowers in the Trash Compacter and putting his arm around Blair to guide her to their Bedroom.

"That sounds lovely Chuck let's go!" Blair said.

Two Hours and a lot of love making later Chuck and Blair were getting dressed for Eric's Arrival.

Blair had on a Herve Leger halter Dress Blue with Black with Tahiti Louboutin's and Chuck was in a Navy-blue and grey Striped regatta blazer and grey Valentino slacks with a black and white silk scarf. couple matched flawlessly but that is something only Chuck and Blair can pull off.

"Well hello E how have you been? what's new? how's the Boy toy?" Blair said bombarding him with questions the second he got in the door.

"Blair Darling, calm down let's take his coat and then we can talk for a bit before we go to our dinner reservations." Chuck said motioning for the maid to take Eric's coat and to the couch for Eric to take a seat.

"Well to answer your questions Blair. Life is good me and Chuck had a great day at the Club. My love life is complicated I'm between boyfriends right now. and I can't wait to start at Brown! Now how about we take that tour that Chuck Promised me this morning! I am dying to see the penthouse that costs over 22 million dollars." Eric said.

"Well How about I get you a Drink and then we give you that tour?" Blair said.

"Sounds great I'll have a sparkling water?" Eric Replied

"Anything for you Chuck?" Blair asked.

"Um I'll Get myself a Scotch! Blair." Chuck said following her into the kitchen.

"We'll Be right Back E." Blair said.

"Blair Darling what's wrong?" Chuck said as they reached the kitchen.

"Well should we tell E about the Baby?" Blair said.

"Only if you want to Blair. I mean Jenny, Nate, and Serena already know so I think we should." Chuck said.

"Well I think we should tell him. And by me I mean you specifically. He is your Brother after all." Blair said.

"Thank you Blair." Chuck said as he kissed her.

"Here you go Eric!" Chuck said handing him his water.

"Now let's start the tour." Blair said.

"So on the first floor we have the kitchen the dining room and the living room oh and I have a home office that mirrors the one at Bass industries at the end of that Hallway." Chuck said pointing to it.

"Then when we go up these stairs to the second floor we have three bedrooms! These two are guest rooms with ensuite washrooms decorated to the T by Blair and Myself. And this one is going to be the nursery since it is closest to our room it also has an ensuite. And then on the third floor..." Chuck was interrupted.

"Wait nursery? You guys are already planning on having kids you haven't even been married a month. Or wait are you already...? Wait when before or after the wedding? How far along? Are you Happy?" Eric said overwhelming poor Chuck and Blair with questions.

"Ok first of all we have been married for a little over a month. And no Blair was not Pregnant at the wedding! What can I say I Chuck Bass have supper sperm and even with Birth control and a condom I still got Blair pregnant on our honeymoon?" Chuck said egotistically

"I am only 3 weeks into my pregnancy, we are extremely happy although Chuck is a little bit protective as you know how his mom died." Blair said.

"But other than that everything has been fine." Chuck declared.

"Well congratulations!! Who knows?? And lucky for you I will be here to help you with the Nursery and to calm Chuck Down on the day of Delivery!" Eric said as the three of them made their way up to the third floor.

"So if we go up here these stairs and open the door at the top we reach the master suite. We each have a walk in closet and a couch on either side of the room, there is a fifty inch plasma screen TV and a master ensuite." Chuck said.

"Holy Shit Chuck your bedroom takes up an entire floor! And you closets are the size of My Mom's living room! And Omg you could fit one of the bedrooms downstairs into your ensuite.

"Yeah I know that's why chuck had it custom made for us when he made the building last year. And E if you think this is big you should see our house in Tuscany it's on a 110 acre vineyard and has 7 bedrooms. This reminds me even though I will be a whale during Spring Break we totally have to go to Italy for spring break everyone so that they can see the house." Blair said.

"Sounds Fun B I will definitely be there!" Eric said.

"And don't worry E if there is anyone special they can come to!" Chuck sad in a mocking older brother tone.

"Thanks Chuck!" Eric said.

"Now how about we get to the limo so we can make our reservations." Blair said.

Chuck handed Blair and Eric their coats and the three rode down together in the elevator.

Arthur opened the door to the limo for them and the three slid into the car.

"Ok so one final Question before I drop the topic because we will be in Public/ Gossip Girl territory." Eric said.

"Ok Shoot." Blair said.

"What do you guys want." Eric said.

"Well I would be happy with either as long as its healthy." Blair said.

"Same for me but a little Girl that I could spoil rotten and that would mirror her mother in looks but with my smirk would be cute to." Chuck said.

"Awe Chuck who knew you were such a softy." Eric said.

"I did!" Blair said kissing Chuck passionalty.

It was starting to get awkward for Eric so he coughed.

"Sorry E!" Chuck said.

"Its ok and judging by your obvious chemistry you two will be having more than one child!" Eric said.

"Well I want at least 2! One of each." Blair said

"And I want Three." Chuck said.

"So You two will have a big family." Eric said.

"Yes." Blair and Chuck said in unison.

"Now let's Change the subject because we are here!" Blair said.

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**_


	18. Fake Frenchi's and Problems!

As they exited the car there were paparazzi all around something that Blair and Chuck had become quite accustomed to! However Eric not so much therefore they allowed Eric to go ahead while they were swarmed by the paparazzi. It took the couple at least ten minutes to get into the restaurant. When they finally got in an overly fake French maitre D greeted them.

"Hello Mizter and Mizzes Bass, two for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"No Philippe we have a reservation for 3 tonight!" Chuck responded.

"Ah I see Mr. Bass right this way we have a table on one of the balconies ready for you." He replied and the three of them followed him.

"Can I start everyone off with cocktails?" Wendy their server asked.

"Um No I would like a scotch, and Mrs. Bass will have a 7up." Chuck said.

"And I will have a virgin vodka sunrise." Eric said.

"Actually I will take Eric's initiative and have a virgin cosmopolitan." Blair said.

"Alright I will be back with your drinks shortly." Wendy said

"Blair that was a risky move!" Eric stated.

"I know but Ginger ale is worse! And if anyone asks, I will just say I took some pills for a headache. Now let's not focus on it and decide what we want to order and may I ask that no one order any fish." Blair replied

The rest of dinner went flawless and the three had tons of fun it was a night that they all needed before going into the stress of school and work. They left the restaurant and proceeded to drop Eric of at the Van Der Woodsen penthouse.

"Well Chuck and Blair thank you so much for everything and I will see you on Friday for the Family dinner!" Eric said.

"Alright Eric thank you! And yes we will see you!" Chuck said as Blair slept on his shoulder.

This pregnancy had already begun to affect Blair. He had never seen her asleep before 11 pm since she turned 15. And here she was basically past out on his shoulder. She was so peaceful that Chuck decided to carry her up to the apartment so he waited until the lobby was empty, then brought her in, and used their private elevator to go to their penthouse suite.

"Chuck! Where are we? Where's Eric?" Blair asked.

"Relax Blair! We are home! We dropped Eric off at the Van Der Woodsen penthouse! You fell asleep in the limo and I carried you up here from the limo." Chuck said.

"Oh no chuck really? How could I have fallen asleep? I did not even feel that tired! Do you think there is something wrong with me or the Baby?" Blair asked

"I'm not sure Blair its probably just the fact that it's your first pregnancy but I don't know for sure so I called Doctor Laura's cell number and she has agreed to see you in the morning because she to finds it a tad strange! So right now, we should rest because she is taking us at seven before the practice even opens! So sleep love!" Chuck said kissing her.

"Ok Chuck lie beside me and we can sleep! Ok Love come to be I'm sure everything will be fine." Blair said.

Chuck quickly took of his suit and slid into bed next to his beautiful wife where they both lay just thinking about the fate of their unborn child. It took them a while to get to sleep but once they finally did, it was a restless sleep.

They were woken up by Chuck's alarm clock around 6 am.

"Ugh Chuck turn it off!" Blair said.

"I wish I could darling but if we don't get up now she won't make our appointment and then we can't come back here and sleep." Chuck said kissing her on the lips.

"Fine if it's for the baby I'll get up at this ungodly of hours." Blair said.

They got up and took a shower, and fixed there appearances then Blair put on her new dolce dress and Louboutin boots with her Ericson Beamon necklace and chuck put on his valentine suit and his Ralf Lauren shoes and the two were out the door and in the limo by 6:45 on their way to the doctors.

They reached the doctors building and went right up to the 10th floor where the doctor's office was the nurse on staff met them at the secretary station and brought them to the examination room. She then proceeded to take Blair's weight and a sample of her blood.

"Alright Blair tell me exactly what's going on?" Doctor Laura said

"Well my morning sickness has begun full fledged, I am constantly tired, and I have some weird stomach pains that are very mild that just started this morning." Blair replied.

"Well this really isn't too out of the ordinary however it is a little since it all shouldn't be that bad now let me check the blood test results and then we will be able to see if there is anything wring there and then we will take and ultrasound.

About 5 minutes later the results came back.

"What is something wrong?" Blair asked looking at Doctor Laura's face.

"Well... your hormone level is a little higher than what it should be. Which could be the reason why you are having such strong symptoms which means it would just be a matter of some pills to bring them down but I will do the ultrasound anyway just to make sure everything in there is good." She replied getting Blair to change into a pink chiffon hospital gown. Blair was just happy it wasn't made of paper.

"Alright now Blair if you would just lay back ill place the jelly on your stomach and we will see the little one." Doctor Laura replied.

"Well Doctor Can we see to?" Chuck asked impatiently.

"Oh why yes Mr. Bass! But I think I may have made a misdiagnosis!" Doctor Laura said.

"What is she not pregnant?" Chuck asked.

"No heavens no, she is I just mean her hormone levels are up because she is carrying twins!" the doctor replied.

"Wait what twins? Are you sure?" Blair asked.

"Yes 100% Mrs. Bass. You are indeed pregnant with twins. Now we won't know the sex for another few months but it is definitely twins." She replied.

"Wow Blair this is great!" Chuck said.

"Yes it is!" Blair said.

"But Doctor I have a few questions. Like does she have placenta Previa? And is she a high risk pregnancy?" Chuck asked.

"Well all multiple births are considered high risk. However, she should be fine! However, I can't really see a case of placenta Previa. She looks completely healthy to me. And so do the twins!" She said

"Se Chuck stop worrying! Now how about we go home and get some more rest and allow the doctor to get on with her day." Blair said.

"Alright, thank you so much doctor and we will see you at our next appointment." Chuck said.

They proceeded to leave the doctors, went back to their penthouse, and slept until 10 catching up on much needed sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

And a big thank you to :

HnM skinnys

nutela17

and

wrighthangal

For their positive reviews!


	19. The Dinner Party

It was now Friday and Blair was extremely frustrated with caterers whom she had hired to get everything ready for her first eve dinner party at her new home. It was already 4 o'clock and still so much had to be done before her guests arrived at seven.

"Blair Sweetheart Where are you? Chuck said as he walked into the penthouse around six.

"In the Living room with the incompetent cater waiters." Blair replied sounding extremely stressed out.

"Blair you know it's not good for you to be stressed out darling!" Chuck said as he kissed her.

"|I know but they can't do anything right!" Blair said.

"Alright well why don't we leave them to finish while you and I go get ready because there is only an hour until our guests are set to arrive and we have to look presentable and relaxed so that dinner will go flawless." Chuck said.

"I know I'm sorry let's go I'm just nervous about telling everyone the news so I decided that I should direct my anxiety elsewhere and that is when the cater-waiters showed up! And you know how much I like to torment those of lower class than me!" Blair replied as they climbed up the stairs' to their bedroom.

"I know more than anyone deer! Nevertheless, how about you take a nap now while I take a shower and when I'm done I will wake you and you can get ready? Unless you would rather join me?" Chuck said not realising that Blair had already fallen asleep in their huge king size bed.

So he jumped in the shower and emerged 25 minutes later. Walking out of the bathroom, he could here muffled sobs from Blair's walk-in closet. He decided to go check since he saw the bed had been vacated.

"Blair sweetheart what is wrong?" chuck said at the sight of his wife sitting on the couch in her closet crying.

She didn't answer and just kept on crying so Chuck approached and her took her in his arms and tried to soothe her.

"Come on Blair I know it's not your clothes because you are only showing a tad bit and we already bought clothes to fit you! So what is it? Is it the hormones or are you scared about the reactions we will get tonight?" Chuck said realising the later was probably correct.

"Yeah I'm kind of scared about lily and my mom!" Blair said.

"Well I can assure you that Lily will be nothing but supportive and so will all our friends considering Nate, Serena, Jenny and Eric already know and I'm sure Cyrus and your mother will be happy. I mean you two have grown so much and she was so happy at the wedding." Chuck said kissing her.

"I know your right there is nothing to worry about so let's get dressed and decide when exactly we should tell them." Blair said.

"Alright sounds like a plan to me." Chuck said as he kissed her one last time and the exited the closet to go to his own closet to put on his new suit that he and Blair bought so it would match her dress.

They both emerged 20 minutes later having five minutes to spare and Blair wanted to decide on a time but with the sight of her Chuck had other ideas.

"Well Mrs. Bass don't you look beautiful." Chuck said as he kissed her passionately which turned into one of their infamous make-out sessions, which was only stopped by the loud dinging of the elevator. So Chuck and Blair pulled apart, regained their composure fixing any appearance flaws, and then descended the stairs to greet their guests.

"Chuck we never decided on when? Blair said as they got to the second floor and were about to descend the second set of stairs to the main floor.

"Ok how about if one of us thinks it's the right time we pinch the back of the others hand lightly." Chuck said.

"I think that is a good idea now let's see whose here?" Blair said as she took Chuck's extended arm and the two descended the final flight of stairs and looked upon their guests.

Of course, the first people there were Jenny and Nate.

"Jenny, Nate so Glad you could make it!" Blair said upon seeing them.

"Yeah WE thought we were going to be late but it looks like we are the first ones here." Nate replied jenny seemed a little to fluster to talk which made Blair laugh that Jenny still got flustered after fooling around with Nate in the limo on the way there.

Just as Blair was, about to make fun of Jenny the elevator dinged again and Lily, Rufus, and Eric came into the apartment.

"Oh Lily, Rufus, Eric So Glad you made it!" Blair said hugging the Van Der Woodsen's and sharing a small hand shake with Rufus. The same thing that Chuck did although it was not awkward it was just what they did because they did not know him as well as Eric and Lily.

"Well Chuck and Blair I love this penthouse! And you must get me in touch with your art dealer the pieces in hear are simply to die for." Lily said.

"Oh well Chuck and I Picked them all out from different galleries ourselves I wanted the entire house to be personal so we went through all the details together that is why it took so long for the house to be complete." Blair replied.

"Well I think that is just so sweet!" Lily said.

"So Charles how is everything going at work? I'm sorry I haven't been in to the office in a while but I have been busy!" Lily said.

"Everything is going well! But there is something's I would like to ask you about! Can we have a talk in my study?" Chuck said.

"Why Yes Charles, If you would excuse us?" Lily said taking Chuck's hand as they went to the Study.

About ten minutes later Serena and Dan Arrived followed by her mother, Cyrus and Dorota and Vanya and Anastasia.

"Well Blair what a lovely home you and Chuck have." Cyrus said as he hugged Blair the second he did she knew that he knew her secret but he also knew that Blair and Chuck would tell everyone else in time so he smile and went back to stand with her mother.

"Well thank you all for Coming how about I go get Charles and lily and we can begin Dinner!" Blair said.

"What about the tour I was promised Blair?" Eleanor said after her only other remark was a hello.

"Um Alright Let me go get Charles and we will take you on a tour. How about I get our waiters get some drinks while the guests wait." Blair said making her way to the kitchen where the waiter's were hiding with Cyrus hot on her tail.

"So Blair how far along are you?" Cyrus asked after she had yelled at the cater waiter's to leave and he was sure they were alone.

"A little over two months. And we were planning to tell everyone tonight." Blair said

"Well I am extremely happy for you do you know anything more yet because isn't it a little early for you to be showing?" Cyrus said.

"Well you'll just have to wait but I think we both know that you already know but act surprised when I tell everyone and try to get my mom as surprised as you because something tells me she is not going to like this." Blair said

Cyrus then hugged her and they shared a knowing glance and then went separate ways.

"Chuck darling are you done yet? I need and within 20 seconds, Flat chuck was at the door with a crying lily.

"What's going on?" Blair asked. Looking into Chuck's teary eye's

"Oh nothing." Chuck said lying. But Blair did not have time to ask because lily launched herself at Blair and started hugging her.

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

And a big thank you to :


	20. Tour and Getting to The Point!

"Awe Chuck you told her!" Blair said not amused.

"Know he didn't but you husband has framed your ultrasound picture and placed it on his desk and as we were talking about a business I noticed it and so he told me everything and all I can say is congratulations and I couldn't find to people who complement each other greater to raise these two amazing kids and don't worry I will act surprised. Now tell me where your powder room is so I can freshen up so no one suspects a thing." Lily said. Chuck pointed to the powder room at the end of the hallway and then when lily was out of earshot he looked down at his petite wife cradling her small stomach.

"Wow Chuck that was actually a relief now we can add Lily and Cyrus to the list of people who know." Blair said.

"Wait Cyrus? So you told him that's why you're not upset about Lily isn't it?" Chuck said.

"actually He knew when I hugged him so we really didn't tell it was physical things that told for us." Blair said.

"Well Alright so why did you need me?" Chuck said

"Oh Well They want to have a tour and start dinner." Blair said.

"alright then let's go join our guests.

They entered the room and Chuck politely greeted Eleanor and Cyrus, Vanya and Dorota.

"Well Nice to finally see you Charles? Now where is that Step mother of yours?" Eleanor said.

"Oh she's freshening up. Now Vanya how are you and Dorota." Chuck said starting a conversation with Vanya while they waited for lily. Who emerged about 5 minutes later and that is when the tour began.

"Alright so you've all basically seen the first floor but to add we have a den and Chuck's office then when up these stairs we have two guest rooms." Blair said.

Chuck then opened the door to the bedroom on the left and everyone looked in. They were surprised to see a giant room with a queen sized bed two closets and an ensuite washroom it was painted a cream colour and all the furniture was a dark wood to go along with the theme Blair and Chuck had set out for the rest of the house.

"Well this is just lovely." Lily Stated memorized by how well the room went with the rest of the house.

"Yes the choices you have made in this house are just exquisite you'll have to put ne in touch with your interior designer!" Eleanor stated.

"Oh Well then you'll have to talk with Blair because she made everything aesthetic choice in this house. From every colour to every piece of furniture." Chuck said.

"Now the other room mirrors this one exactly so there really is no need to show it why don't we move up the stairs and on to the master suit!" Blair said her and Chuck being the only ones who actually knew what was in that bedroom and telling anyone or allowing anyone into the room would surely blow there cover.

So they avoided that room at all costs and surrendered to showing everyone their master bedroom instead.

They went up the next set of stairs and when mostly everyone was on the landing at the top of the stairs Chuck opened the French double doors to their bedroom. Once everyone stepped inside they were stunned! No one had ever seen such a luxurious room in a home and that is saying something considering they lived on the Upper East Side.

There were high rise ceilings and the room was painted cream coloured like the rest of the house but a bit more regal with black base boards and crown mouldings. The ceilings were also glossy like mirrors but it was tasteful not Vegasish. Covering the two extremely long windows were two layers one white and the other black of sheer white curtains, they were both bay windows and housed an amazing view of the city including Central park. The furniture was all dark brown wood but the doors were all frosted glass with silver rims. And the piece de resistance was the closets. The closets were each almost as big as the two guest rooms down stairs. They each had couches for sitting that matched the actual couches in the bedroom. The ensuite washroom was also to die for with a large whirlpool and a double sink vanity that took up an entire wall complete with cubby holes all around the mirrors for all of their toiletries.

As they left the room the consensus of what everyone was saying was wow!

When they finally reached the main floor still no one could speak and Blair was just beaming knowing that all her hard work paid off. She and Chuck then led their guests to the dining room where the first course was already waiting for them.

About 15 minutes into dinner when they were finishing up their first course jenny broke the silence and spoke.

"Well I'm going to break the silence! Your house is absolutely beautiful, especially your master room. Now I see why you wanted to design the building for yourself I thought Nate was joking when he said Chuck built you a building to live in but after seeing that room in know he wasn't" Jenny said.

"Wait you built her the building?" Serena said.

"Well we couldn't find a penthouse that we felt fit us so I drew up some plans that Blair would like and had Bass industries find an empty but profitable locations and the company built it we sold every apartment within the first month. So it's a great investment!" Chuck retaliated to Serena's uprising question.

They were all surprised but it definitely broke the silence and it started many little conversations the rest of dinner went flawless and then when it came time for desert chuck pinched the back of Blair's hand.

"Really you think now?" Blair said.

"It's as good a time as ever. Look at how well everything else has gone." Chuck said kissing her head.

"Alright as soon as all the coffees get here." Blair said.

As the coffee arrived and the special pastries that Blair had ordered the guests sipped into calm conversations and that is when chuck stood up taking Blair's hand to signal to her to stand up to.

"Blair and I have an announcement to make." Chuck said.

"First we would like to thank you all for coming to our new house and being lovely guests for our dinner." Blair said gaining courage. She would never let Gossip Girl's prediction be right even today!

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say it was our pleasure and your house is absolutely beautiful." Said Cyrus standing up.

"Why thank you Cyrus!" Blair said.

"Now what's this little announcement you two aren't packing up and leaving or something," Eleanor said.

"No but it's also not a little announcement either it's a big thing for not only us but everyone here." Chuck said.

"Well Get on with it..." said an impatient Eleanor Chuck was starting to see where Blair got her impatientness from.

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	21. Reactions and another Vacation!

"I'm Pregnant!" Blair said her and Chuck Beaming.

The first reaction was shock. Lily was the first to speak.

"Well this is quite a shock but given the libido of these two it was bound to happen soon enough and there is nothing to frown at about a honeymoon baby. So let me be the first to congratulate you Charles and Blair and I hope you will allow me to Babysit." Lily said going over and hugging them. However she looked at Rufus who was shaking his head in disapproval as was Eleanor.

"Thank you Lily! And I hope it's ok that we let the baby call you Grandma?" Chuck asked as he considered Lily his mother.

"I would expect nothing less Charles." Lily said

"Miss. Blair I am so proud of you, you have dream life you always wanted beautiful home, loving husband, and new baby on the way. Me and My family are so happy for you and I will help as much as I can. And maybe Anastasia and The Baby can play." Dorota said standing up and hugging her and offering Chuck a pat on the back of congratulations.

Cyrus hugged them next congratulating them despite Eleanor's telling him to stop.

Blair ad Chuck thanked him.

"Well I already said congrats. But like my mom I would love to babysit my nephew or niece" Eric said.

"Well Jenny and I are ecstatic however I assume she already new considering she wasn't surprised." Nate and Jenny said hugging them.

"Yeah Congrats you guys" Dan said from his seat.

"Mother, Serena you two are the only ones who haven't said anything. Even Dan said congrats." Blair said.

"Blair I thought you had it taken care of when we found out you are two young to have a kid plus we promised we would have our kids at the same time so they could play together and I for one am not ready to get married or have a baby and ruin my life and my body." Serena said.

"I can't believe you would say that S Chuck and I are married I know I'm only 20 but I go to the Gym regularly and have always wanted to be a mother and in my opinion I will be a great mother and Chuck will be a great father and anyone who doesn't agree should leave now." Blair said looking from her mother to Serena.

"Rufus what are you shaking your head at you have no say in this matter in fact you really don't matter to me the only reason your here is because you married Lily and she is a huge part of my life and I love her. But if you can't appreciate or live with the decision me and my wife yes my wife whom I love more than anything in the world are making to bring children into our marriage then Please leave. I'm sorry Lily but I don't want any non-supporters in my home it's not good for Blair to be upset." Chuck said.

"Well fine Charles I really don't agree I think you are far too young and are not ready. Let's go Lily." Rufus said.

"No, Rufus and if you feel that way I think you should sleep at the loft tonight." Lily said letting him go.

"Eleanor I think you should leave to because I don't want Blair to be stressed out and risk the babies' safety. We can all see you don't approve so until you do don't contact us." Chuck said as he saw Blair was getting to nervous. With the table missing Serena, Dan, and Rufus.

"I'll go but only because I think you are making the biggest mistake of your life, I agreed to let you get married because one Charles has enough money to support you and because even being Married you can finish school. But having a child will not permit that it will ruin your life and you'll have to find a trustworthy nanny to help you because lord knows you can't have Dorota. And Charles I can't believe you would let her have this baby. It's a nuisance to you to you'll lose time and business. Plus your still just babies yourselves. I can't wait till you tell your father. But well as far as I'm concerned you are nothing but a disappointment and I will never change my mind you are lucky to have that one child and I will make a prediction that it is the first and last baby you have, See you always thought you were so much smarter than Serena but in my opinion it's the other way around and look who got into Yale." Eleanor said as she grabbed Cyrus and her coat and headed for the Elevator.

"Wait mother I have something to say. One I really no longer Care about your opinion and I think daddy will be utterly thrilled and two I am having Twins and Chuck and I plan to fill our villa in Tuscany with Children and there are 7 bedrooms there." Blair said and with that her mother walked out leaving only the most important people in her life.

"Well thank the rest of you for staying and as Blair has just announced that we are indeed having twins we don't know the genders as of yet but we just hope they are happy and healthy babies." Chuck said rubbing Blair's back.

"Wow Congrats again." Everyone said.

"Um how about we leave you two alone now to talk and well all come by in the morning for brunch." Jenny said.

"I'd like that." Blair finally spoke.

They all got up and hugged the couple said there good byes and left.

"Blair lets go upstairs." Chuck said taking her hand and leading her up the stairs,

"Chuck that went horribly, I mean I expected my mother and who cares about Rufus but Serena! She's my best friend. She was the first to know even before you no offense I didn't suspect myself she made me take the test so she wouldn't be the only one to take them." Blair said.

"I know Blair. I know but we have to move past it hopefully they will come around and until then let's enjoy our lives and prepare for the new additions. With that said how about we fly Jenny, Nate, Eric and Lily out to Tuscany with us for the weekend on the bass Jet and we can show them the house and spend the weekend." Chuck said leading her to bed.

"I think that's a wonderful idea I just wish that my mother would be supportive however maybe Roman and daddy can drive down and be with us I think that there is more than enough room." Blair said and that was when she began to cry and all Chuck could do was stroke her back and whisper soothing words into her ear.

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	22. Please Daddy & Mommy In Law?

Chuck woke up around 6am to find Blair in front of the toilet throwing up all of her dinner. He held up her hair and then carried her back to bed when she passed out putting her favourite nightgown on and his favourite silk pyjamas then he went down stairs and made her some lemon tea and toast and went back upstairs to find Blair still asleep. So he sat next to her moved her into the crook of his arm and went back to sleep. Leaving the tea forgotten. They woke up again around 11 to voices. It was their friends and the couple had forgotten about their brunch.

Chuck woke up Blair fully they quickly took showers and got dressed meeting their guests at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well good morning you two we hope were not early the Chef let us in." Lily said.

"No not at all we just had an early morning with Blair's morning sickness." Chuck said.

They began Brunch having lovely conversations that really helped Blair's stress level go down even though they talked about the babies it was all very supportive.

"So Blair and I were wondering if all of you wanted to accompany us next week to Tuscany to stay in our villa for a week to take one last vacation." Chuck said rubbing her hand absentmindedly.

"Well Nate and I are free we were going to go to the Hamptons to spend some time together but Italy is a place I haven't been! So hell yes." Jenny said Nate laughed at her and then kissed her.

"Well I have no plans and my new boyfriend is out of town for the week anyway so I'm game" Eric said.

"Well Rufus and I need a break and I have been dying to see this Villa that Blair has told me so much about! So I am in." Lily said.

"That is great news! I'll call ahead to Italy and have my Secretary make all the arrangements and send them to you! We should leave on the bass jet next Friday and be back the Sunday after!" Chuck said.

"Oh it's going to be so much fun oh and Jenny the Shopping is to die for but so are the sites! You and Nate will have to take a walking tour. Oh and it's not too far from Rome..." Blair, Jenny and Lily were soon in a conversation about the wonders of Italy and what to do and what to see.

The men spoke about their lives, the upcoming trip, the nuptials and business. It was all in all a very successful brunch. About half an hour later after desert and lots of coffee all the guests left.

"So sweetheart I have been thinking why don't we invite your Father and Roman to Tuscany for the week also?" Chuck said.

"I think that is a marvellous idea. And if they can't come maybe e can stay a few days extra and go visit them I mean I really do want to tell my dad in person." Blair said.

"Then it's settled how about you and I go call them?" Chuck said.

"Ok." Blair said grabbing the house phone out of the charger.

-She dialled then number and then waited to be connected.

"Bonjour, Waldorf-Bonnet residence." Said Roman

"Bonjour Roman!" Blair said.

"Ah Blair always a pleasure to speak to you."He said in a French accent.

"You Two Roman, I was wondering if my father was around?" she asked.

"Uh... he is around here somewhere let me go find him you wait one minute." He replied

"Is he home?" Chuck asked.

"Yes Roman went to fetch him." She said.

"Oh ok Good, Why don't you put it on speaker so I can hear it to?" Chuck said.

"Ok one second." Blair said pushing some buttons and then they could both here Harold pick up the line.

"Blair bear." He said

"Hi daddy. How are you?" She said.

"Oh fine, how are you? How's New York? And Chuck?" He said.

"Well there all fine and Chucks is actually on the line with me so you can ask him yourself." Blair said.

"Hello Mr. Waldorf." Chuck said

"Hello Chuck." Harold said.

"So Blair bear why are you two calling me?" He said

"Well we are calling to see if you two are free next week?" Blair said.

"Well I think we are but we'll have t check our schedules why?" he said.

"Well Chuck and I are coming up to our villa in Tuscany and we wanted to know if you and Roman wanted to join us and our guests for the week?" She asked.

"If not we can always come to France the week after for a few days and visit you." Chuck said.

"That sounds lovely Blair." Replied Roman.

"Well than how about I fax you the information and once you check your schedules then you can call us back and tell us which way is easier for you." Chuck said.

"Alright then Blair. I have to step out for a bit but how about you continue talking to your father." Chuck said.

"Ok, but where are you going?" she asked oh just to get some files from work and to change any meetings I had next week I won't be more than an hour!" he said kissing her and then leaving.

Chuck then left for the office it took him about 15 minutes along with his secretary Joyce to change all the meetings and make the arrangements for next week to which he emailed all of the invitees CC-ing Blair on all of them. He then printed out a copy of the email and went to his second destination.

He reached the penthouse within ten minutes and was led into the Study where the woman who owned it was working on her latest creation. A piece inspired by the light of her life, although it took her quite some time to realise it.

"Charles It's nice to see you!" She said.

"I wish I could say the same. But I'm only hearing with a proposition and to see if you have changed your mind about my wife." She said.

"I think I 'am trying to, I have seen a therapist and she is helping me and my husband has also put things into perspective but I'm still not sure. I just want you two to be happy but it seems like my decision is what is keeping you together so if I change my mind will she change hers?" She said.

"If you change your mind think of all the good things that will come your way. I know deep down you love her and you wouldn't mind going behind her back if it helped her in the long run. You two are so similar yet neither of you see it! Just try I brought something. Hold on." Chuck said taking the email out of his bag.

"What's this you're going on a trip next week? Why are you giving me this it's hardly the thing she would want me to attend?" She said.

"Well I think if you can accept things and you feel you can talk to her without raising her blood pressure and maybe apologise to her you may come. Even if you just want to fly first class on me of course and maybe meet us there. I know she really did want to you to see the Villa." Chuck said.

"I'll think about It Charles, I'll show it to my therapist and see if she thinks I'm ready. I'll contact you by the end of the week. But Charles if I do come don't tell her just let me surprise her." She said.

"Thank you Eleanor for trying! It makes a difference she really does love you and seek your approval but then again what child doesn't." Chuck said

"I know Charles." Eleanor said.

"Alright well I will talk to you later. If you'll excuse me Blair is waiting for me." Chuck said.

"Alright Charles." she said getting up and hugging him.

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	23. Who's that& A message for my readers!

-At Home-

"Charles Bartholomew Bass where in hell have you been? I called your office 7 times and Joyce said you were "Out" and your cell was off!" Blair yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Blair darling, I went to get you a surprise and I forgot to turn on my phone after." Chuck said moving closer to her with his package.

"Oh really and what is this surprise?" Blair said warming up to him.

"Why don't you open it?" Chuck said handing her the paper bag.

Blair took the bag and carefully pulled out each piece of tissue per to reveal the new diamond encrusted tiffany key.

"Well this is a good start but what else are you going to do to make it up to me?" Blair said as Chuck was now standing right beside her.

He was breathing down her neck in a way that just made her skin feel like it was boiling. He kissed her shoulder from behind moving up her neck to nibble on her ear, he hen picked her up and turned her around so he could have better access to her front. He kissed her so passionately that they were both flying on the ecstasy all the way up to their bedroom. Where they made love all night and then spooned until they were awoken in the morning by blairs cell phone ringing loudly signalling she had a text message.

"Ugh if that is from Gossip Girl I'm going to kill her!" Chuck said not liking to be woken up or to be cold after blair thrusted the covers from his naked body to cover hers as she walked ccross the room to retrieve the phone.

"No it's not it's from …

Ok so I know I haven't updated in forever but I have been so busy with school and all the assignments that I really haven't had the time.

I once again appoligize and hope that I haven't lost any readers I know this is a really short entry but I promise I'll finnish it and add more by the end of the day and throughout the week ill work on updating, I'll probably have regular updates till April and then I have exams until May so between that time you may get some updates when im home and bored but other than that don't expect much! I'am once again sorry but my new yeaqrs resolution was to finnish this sory before I head off to university and I will considering I already have the first three chapters to a sequel written out.

Thanks again and please Read and Review

-XOXO –Italiapenn112


	24. An Accident and A Loss

"No it's not it's from Nate he and Jenny were in an accident and shes in the hospital undergoing surgery. Oh my God Chuck get dressed we are going down there." Blair said dopping the covers and putting on her robe.

"Blair I'm not keen on you being in the hospital! You being sick could harm the baby." Chuck said

"I'm sure I'll be fine now get ready this is Nate and Jenny we still don't know what condition either of them are in someone could have texted from Nate's phone." Blair said slipping into one of her new maternity dresses.

Chuck sighed and within minutes both were dressed in Chuck and blair esque clothes and were on their way down in the elevator to the limo. 30 minutes later in traffic they reached the hospital and were directed to Nate's room on the 3rd floor.

They knocked on the door and found Nate in there alone looking not much worse for the ware other than a couple of scratches on his face and his arm was in a sling.

"Nate man how are you?" Chuck said breaking the silence

"I'm doing fine man but they won't tell me how Jenny is and they called Rufus but he was at the loft and is now stuck in traffic." He replied

"where is everyone else did you text anyone else?" Blair said.

"Just you guys then they came in and pumped me with pain killers to relieve the pain and I couldn't see straight so I couldn't call or text." Nate said.

"Ok I'll call everyone!" Blair said

"what exactly happened nathanial?" Chuck said.

"Well we were going out to look at some spaces for the wedding reception and as we left the first place a drunk driver went through a red light and hit the limos mid-section and it hit me and Jenny, I only had my arm hurt and a few shards scratched my face, but Jenny's leg was broken in two place so she's in surgery to repair it and she's going to be in a wheel chair for two weeks and then crutches for 2 months. I just wish it was the other way around. I feel so helpless." Nate said crying

"I'm sorry man, I'm going to go see what's going on with her I assume being her step brother and having my name on 4 wings of this hospital may help me." Chuck said as he kissed Blair's head and left the room.

"I'm sorry nate he really doesn't know how to deal with this cause this is where it all happened with his dad and a car accident so it's tough for him, I'm sorry if he seems distant but you don't seem any worse for the ware and I'm sure Jenny as tough as she is will be perfectly fine. Why don't you rest you seem tired and I'll wake you up when Chuck gets back with some news." Blair said.

"K, B, thanks." Nate said as his eyelids closed.

30 minutes late all the family and close friends were on their way and chuck still wasn't back from reception. So Blair decided to go looking for him. She checked the waiting room and the adjoining hallway's then went to reception and asked where he went or I he had been there.

"Hello I was just wondering if a Mr. Chuck bass had been here to enquire about his sister Jenny Humphrey?" Blair said.

"Yes Mr. Bass was here, he spoke to the doctor who said she was doing well in surgery and would be out within an hour, an hour and a half tops then he got in the elevator and hasn't come back." She said.

"Thank you for the information however next time someone asks you about Chuck don't you think its wise if you ask who they are first in case its someone out to kill him?" Blair said.

"Yes I would have mam but I saw you come up with Mr. Bass and who doesn't read page 6 you are 100% his wife blair Bass and may I saw much prettier in real life than on page 6." She replied.

"Well thank you, I'm sorry I just get overly protective of my husband, you didn't happen to see what floor he got off at?" blair asked.

"No, I'm sorry mrs. Bass." She replied.

"Alright thank you, I'll go look for him, if Mr. Archibald wakes up call this number." Blair said handing her the number and getting into the elevator.

She got in the elevator and clicked the close door button then proceeded to examine the rest of the buttons each with a picture of what was on the floor. She scanned them once and then immediately clicked the fifth floor and waited for the elevator to go up two floors, knowing that chuck would probably be there.

Blair walks out of the elevator on the fifth floor and its very quiet, It's the safest floor in the entire hospital and yet another floor with the Bass name on it however this one is courtesy of Chuck. The floor is completely locked with doors that you need a key card to get into, except for one wall a glass wall made of bullet proof glass that contains the reason this floor is so guarded. In front of this window is where Blair finds chuck his eyes glazed with the brims of tears. Just staring out, looking through the window. She approaches him and places her hand in his knowing that this is a scary place for him but coming to this floor helps him think that one day it may fill his mind with different thoughts. He kisses her hand and then looks down at her realising that his wife is shear perfection and then he kisses her deeply as a thank you for being here.

"How did you know where I was?" he asked.

"I had a feeling that this floor would call to you. And It was either here or the roof which is covered with snow considering its almost December. And I'm 100% sure you wouldn't put me through that agony again of finding you on the roof in December." Blair said looking up at him eyes full of kindness and wonderment. They met his eyes that were a mix of sorrow and joy.

READ AND REVIEW!


	25. New Beginnings

"Well I wanted to see if all the security and equipment upgrades I paid for were done well. Considering in 6 months we will be back." Chuck said.

"Yes we will and then the most beautiful twins will be side by side in that nursery where the world can see what UES royalty looks like." Blair said.

"I can't wait but im still scared." Chuck said now facing Blair.

"So am I but I feel better knowing you will be there with me and that we will be great parents because if our parents taught us anything it's what not to do." Blair said.

"Now let's go back down Jenny should be out of Surgery and Nate should be waking up and we need to be there for them today." Blair said rubbing the back of his hand.

"Alright the four of us will go back up." Chuck said kissing her and rubbing her stomach as they got into the elevator to go down to the third floor.

When the got down to the 3rd floor they found nate and Jenny were sharing a roon both in drug induced slumbers. However the peculiar thing was that still no friends or family were here. Blair checked her phone and lily, Eric and Serena were in the elevator Dan and Rufus jut got out of traffic and were making their way to the hospital and Anne Archibald was just down the block. So they waited for their family.

"Blair are you going to be ok?" Chuck said.

"I'm not sure! I haven't seen her since that night nor have I seen my own mother because they cant accept our children." Blair cried

"Maybe we should go! We've been here all day we know that they are going to be fine and I really don't want your blood pressure to spike and for you to be in here. I'm sure Nate and Jenny will understand and the doctor said they'll be out for at least another 4 or 5 hours so we can call later and see if everyone is gone and come back!" Chuck said.

"Yeah your probably right as much as I Love both Nate and Jenny its worth ruining my health or that of the twins. Lets go before they come." Blair said taking Chucks hand as they made their way to the elevator. However as they were waiting the Van Der Woodsen's came up.

"Oh hello Charles, Blair where are you two going?" Lily asked.

"Isn't it obvious they are going to do something that will ruin their lives, oh wait what else could they do? I see your still pregnant with those mistakes. I just wish they were gone so we could go out driking and have some fun Penelope and the girls really miss you. We tried to call but remembered alcohol is bad for the spawn and then we thought it might help your condition. Anyway where is natey and jenny? Whore?." Serena said.

Blair began to cry trying her hardest not to but with all these hormones she was betrayed and the tears began trickiling out.

"Listen up bitch stop talking to Blair she doesn't need this from you or anyone, these babies were concived out of love and we are very happy about them. So just keep your trap shut until you have something nice to say and I swear to god if anything happens to them or her becaue of your rude comments I will personally have you put in jail. Am I clear?" Chuck said

All he got in return was a hmph and then Serena turned and walked toward the reception area.

"I'm sorry Charles she promised she would behave, I understand now why you should leave, I'll call you if there is any update. And Blair don't worry about her she is just upset cause she feels she's losing you and she doesn't understand what its like to be inlove and create somehtig with that love that you are proud of. So go home take a nice long bath and calm down I'll make sure she stays out of your way." Lily said hugging them

"Thank you lily and can you inform everyone that we will be postponing the trip till the new year. Since its to hectic now." Chuck said.

"Sure Charles, I'll see you both later." She said.

They got into the elevator Blair was still crying right up until they got in the limo.

"Hey sweetheart stop crying, she's not worth it and crying will definetly spike your blood pressure come on. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks as long as we are happy. Right? Where the Blair Waldorf that could make Chuck Bass have butterflies in his stomach?" He said getting her to smile.

"You're if I can win you over I can win anyone over, lets go home and take the relaxing bath that lily was talking about and just calm down." She replied

"Sounds perfect and I know you want to cancel the trip but how about we still go up to the villa Friday for a week and it will just be the two of us and your father and Roman." Chuck said.

"I think that as long as Nate and Jenny are home and fine it's a great idea." Blair said kissing him.

They reached the penthouse 10 minutes later it now being afternoon the traffic had died down somewhat. They went straight up to the penthouse and got in the bath and had sensual relaxation for the rest of the afternoon.

After dinner they received a call from lily saying that Jenny and Nate hadn't woken up yet. However Nate had come to a while ago and passed out again so they shouldn't bother going tonight. And the doctors had assured them that Nate would be discharged in the morning once he awoke and Jenny would be discharged sometime next week as she had to stay to learn the physical therapy she would do for her leg.

So they stayed in and watched a Roman Holiday one of Blair's favourite Audrey Hepburn movies and just relax. Chuck wanted Blair's pregnant life to be extremely relaxed and pampered and he would be damned if it wasn't.

They went to visit nate and Jenny the next morning both were alive and well Jenny's leg wasn't all that bad, the doctors exaggerated a little bit she had broken her ankle and clave but her femur was still intact so she could just walk on crutches.

Chuck had gone back to work the next day being Monday and Blair to school they decided they would leave Friday as planned and Roman and Harold would meet them on Saturday

On Thursday morning Chuck received a call from Eleanor.

"Wow you really waited till the last minute." Chuck said answering the phone.

"Hello to you too Charles, I know I did but I've come to terms with it and I see that although you are young you have all that you need and more and on top of that your married I was just shocked before so I would be very happy if you allowed Cyrus and I to come to your villa." She repleied

"I'm glad you hae finally come to your senses, just to make sure I have to ask two things are you on some form of medication from your psychiatrist or Se sei tenuto in ostaggio? He said knowing full well she spoke both Italian and French and if she was being held captive than the Italian would throw them off.

"Neither Charles, I've just realized that she is my only child and that by supporting her now I can start to rebuild our relationship. And be able to see the beautiful grand Children you two will give me." Eleanor replied

"Alright then you have the address, Its just going to be You and cyrus, and Roman and Harold as our guests and everyone is arriving Saturday, The Bass Jet will be gassed up and ready for you at JFK." Chuck said

"Thank you Charles we will see you on Saturday." Eleanor said.

Chuck still wasn't sure about it but he let his better judgment take over and called ahead to Italy to have a security guard armed on the property when they got there. He wasn't taking any chances with his life or that of his family's.

READ AND REVIEW!

So sorry to my fans for the Delay but I made it to University so I should be able to update 2 times a week on my days off! Thank you for your loyalty and Enjoy!


	26. Realisations

The rest of the week went by non-chalantley Blair's final day was Friday and that was her last exam she was officially done the semester, and since she was taking a semester off for the twins and only taking a few online courses as to not fall to far behind she was ready for some R and R. She has already had Dorota pack her belongings as well as Chucks and the butler was bringing down the bags along with the Concierge to the Limo. Chuck would be home any minute and all she had to do was get her plane clothes on so that she was ready for him when he arrived.

20 minutes later the elevator dinged and a elated Chuck Bass waltzed in. He ran straight up to his room and kissed his wife got into his own plain clothes which were track pants and a v-neck, whereas Blair had on a flowing sundress and some flats and they were off to the helipad that would take them to JFK where the Bass Jet was waiting.

81/2 hours later after Chuck and Blair racked up some points on their mile high club cards they landed on the landing strip to the far end of the property and were then driven in on a golf cart to the villa.

They ate their dinner and proceeded upstairs thanking the staff for everything.

Blair decided to revisit the rooms and decide in which ones the twins should get.

"Chuck I think that the twins should share a room as babies and then if they are different genders split up as they get older. What do you think?" Blair asked looking over at him as they walked from room to room.

"I think that is a wonderful idea and they should have the room closest to ours right now, except that its not that close and on a lower level so until they can sleep alone I was thinking we could convert one of the closets into a nursery since they are so large and we really won't have that many clothes here I figure we can fit two cribs, change tables, and armoires in there and still have room left over, but what do you think can you spare a closet or am I going to have to get a contractor to build us an adjoining room cause I'm quite sure this won't be the last baby we bring into this house so it's up to you?" Chuck said sitting on their bed after they completed the room tour. Choosing the two closest for the twins and deciding that no twins should share should they have any more they would simply add on, they decided that this summer they would make the villa a twelve bedroom that way not matter how many kids they have there would be a room for all and for any guests.

The next morning Chuck woke up to an empty bed, he rubbed his eyes and put on his robe finding Blair in her closet with her laptop all the clothes had been moved and she was only wearing a robe. He came up behind her before she could notice him and caressed her.

"Good morning beautiful, I see you've already started on the nursery." Chuck said.

"Well not really I just got up about 5 minutes before you; I had them do this last night when I woke up. Oh and I have something exciting to show you." She said

"Oh really what is it?' Chuck asked

"Look." She said opening her robe and turning around to show him her newly protruding belly.

"Wow you are starting to show already your only 4 months along." Chuck said

"Yeah, I know but all the books say with first pregnancies you start to show earlier, and plus we are having twins." She looked up to see Chuck's face which looked terrified. "What's wrong Chuck?" She said.

"Nothing. It's just so real now that in 6 months we'll be parents, I'll be a father and you a mother, I mean am I going to be just like Bart?" Chuck said in the saddest voice Blair had ever heard.

"Where is this coming from Chuck?" Blair asked trying to understand him

"Well I don't know I've been trying to be strong but with the progression of your pregnancy, It's all becoming really real. And I guess I know I'm going to be good I just don't want to screw our kids up like our parents screwed us up." Chuck said taking her hand in his.

"I don't think we will, we are committed to this and that is all that matters right?" Blair asked becoming unsure herself this is when Chuck realized that he started remembering the past few months and all the years they've been together and saw something he hadn't seen before through thick and thin they had stayed together. She was his only constant and together they had conquered the UES. And he realized that these children, his children, would only aid and brighten that.

"I'm sorry B it just took me some time to realize it but I know we are going to be great parents and these kids are going to be spoiled rotten not only with material items but with love, time and care." Chuck stated and in that one sentence they both knew that they could raise these kids although it would be tough they would have a family who loved them around to aid them in any way possible. Blair cried happy tears and Chuck wiped them away with his thumb and they hugged.

"So Blair sweetheart show me your plans for this beautiful nursery?" Chuck said pulling her laptop up to his lap as she leaned into his shoulder.

READ AND REVIEW!


	27. Primary Decisions and Surprises

"Now we can get all this stuff done now and buy the furniture but we cannot pick a colour or anything personal until we know the sex of the babies. So maybe the contractors can get this done while we are here just so I can supervise and then we can look at furniture either here cause of the superior quality or we can look in New York when we get back." Blair said.

"Sounds perfect and I think I should call the contractors this morning as I have a meeting at the New Bass industries building/ Branch here in Tuscany. It will be covering all of Europe and is only about 15 minutes away from here so it's perfect. And we should defiantly get Italian made furniture here not from some New York retailer who claims it was made in Italy you can make some appointments for that and then we can go together." Chuck said.

"Wait why are you opening a branch here?" Blair asked

"So that we can spend extended periods of time here with our children without me having to cut it short for business. And we needed to expand to Europe and were better than Italy where we already own many properties and hotels." Chuck said.

"Awe Chuck see you are already thinking of me and our children. Now get to your meeting so that you can come back and we can celebrate all the headway we are making." Blair said kissing him and forcing him out of her closet/ nursery.

They went about their days separately, Chuck looking at the designs for the new office from several architects and looked into several new sites for hotels whether they were tear downs or new sites to build on.

Whereas Blair met with the contractor Chuck had commissioned for the house and explained her idea he said it would take about a month and they should sleep in one of the guest bedrooms for the time being. The decorator had been called and said decorating would take a week but Blair and Chuck were waiting for the 6 month mark so they could find out the sex and decorate accordingly. Blair also got the names of the two best baby furniture makers in Tuscany and made appointments to meet with them later in the week. So he was commissioned to come back in 2 months!

That night they both discussed all of the plans they had for the upcoming year that would undoubtedly change their lives forever. They made passionate love and fell asleep dreaming of the peaceful villa that they and their children would grow to love and appreciate.

Saturday arrived and Blair noticed that Chuck seemed quite petrified, she knew that her Daddy would be arriving later and assumed it was his nerves at that, she brushed it off and enjoyed their breakfast and proposed that since the Bass jet would not be arriving till the late afternoon that they should go in the hot tub and try to relax.

"What an amazing Idea Blair, why don't we go get ready for the tub and then we can just spend a couple hours relaxing! Chuck said trying to be reassuring

They spent several hours just getting completely relaxed only slightly touching each other until chuck got word that the Jet would be landing in about an hour; he nearly jumped which scared Blair.

Chuck was not a man that was afraid of much and he was not afraid of Blair's parents but he was afraid of Blair and the reaction that she would have for her mother's arrival and the detriment it could have on his newly growing family.

Chuck and Blair got out of the hot tub and proceeded tithe guest room to get dressed in order to greet their rapidly approaching guests.

Blair showered and got dressed in her new purple silk Valentino dress that accentuated we bump to show it off to her family! Chuck showered after her and put on one of his classic suits with a purple and white striped shirt, no bow tie as it was just a familial gathering.

30 minutes later chuck was driving them across the property on a golf cart to the landing strip he had commissioned, the plane opened just as they arrived and out walked Harold and roman who seemed a bit tired and confused! As Blair ran to hug them she noticed that Cyrus and her mother were also descending from the steps of the plane this set Blair off and she began to tear up!

"What are you doing here?" Blair said.

"I've come to make amends I am so sorry for how I fessed the situation and you and my grandchildren! I miss judged you, I was just so afraid of losing you and of something awful happening to you because you are so young! But now I see how strong you are And how much you and Charles love each other and I just hope you can forgive me and allow me into your family?" Eleanor said approaching Blair and chuck

" I forgive you mother because I know I will need your support and guidance through this and because my children deserve to have more than one grandmother and as much family and love as they can get!" Said Blair beginning to cry.

She and Eleanor then hugged and both let out their tears, and chuck let out a sigh of relief, everyone turned to look at him and he just smirked, causing Blair to start laughing!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!


	28. Arrivals and Lists

"Chuck, I know this was tough for you to do, and I thank you for getting my mother back for me, you always know exactly what I need." Blair said hugging him

"Thank you for that Blair, How about we get you all to the villa so that we can have some dinner or you can rest a bit." Chuck said as they loaded onto the golf cart.

Chuck began to drive as everyone was strapped into the golf cart, as they approached the oo's and ah's began.

"Wow Blair darling this is your villa, the pictures do not do it justice, and it is so large it's like a mansion, plus look at all this land, and a vineyard on top of that." Harold began

"Actually Chuck discovered it, I however did all the decorating, It's our summer home, so we are going to make a backyard that is child friendly and we are remodelling our master suite so that one of the two walk-in closets will be a nursery." Blair replied

"Blair you must show me the designs, and I cannot wait to start buying them clothes, do you know the sexes yet?" Roman asked

"Thank you Roman, I shall show them to you all, the contractors are going to be starting on the project next week so it will be done in time, and I would love to go shopping but I need to wait until we know the sexes." Blair declared

"Well I know I only got on board with this recently, but I have some designs in the works, originals of course, for the twins no matter the sex, I wanted to bring the final products along but since I didn't know I figured I would only bring the sketches, this way I could get your opinion before I started making them." Eleanor declared.

"Oh mother that is wonderful." Blair said as they finally reached the house, the six of them made the trek up the stairs to the front door of the villa

Blair then led them on a tour through the house only stopping to assign them rooms, of course she assigned them to the two furthest bedrooms from the master, well the guest bedroom that she and Chuck were staying in while the contractors were there. Of course Blair and chuck were only staying another week, so they were relying on Paolo to update them on all the construction. And Chuck was flying in some of his top Bass industries employees to make sure the new building was finished in record time. As he had some meetings in the upcoming month and could not stay. Therefore he and Blair had decided to go back to New York and make sure that the nursery in their apartment where the children would be after birth and where they would grow up would be ready as well.

After the tour Blair's' parent's all decided that they would like some time to freshen up, before dinner, Chuck felt like this was code for a jet lag nap. But Blair allowed them, so they let the four of them go and Chuck and Blair retired to Chuck's office to research some colours and furniture.

"Yu believe her right Chuck?" Blair said from his lap as they were both sharing his office chair in order to look at the computer.

"I do Blair, she has gone to therapy, and she is trying, even Cyrus is sure she is going to try her best, and believe that the minute she holds her grandchildren in her arms she will no doubt fall in love with them." Chuck said trying to comfort her.

"I believe her too, and I can't wait to see these little ones, I also cannot wait to find out the sexes so we can start looking at names." Blair said

"I cannot wait either, but really Blair, start looking at names, I know that you've been thinking about them since before you knew they existed." Chuck said turning her to face him.

"Oh and you haven't." Blair said giggling.

"Guilty as charged I have wanted you to have our children since I first proposed to you." Chuck said.

"I know, so how about we write down our name choices while we are waiting for the old folks to sleep off their jet lag?" Blair said

"Ok, get that pad of paper over there and hand it to me, I'll write and you dictate." Chuck said.

"Alright, make two columns label one girl and the other boy." Blair said

"Really Blair I never thought of that." Chuck replied sarcastically. "Alright you go first say one name and then we will discuss and then I'll go. Ok?" Chuck said.

"Ok, but let's move to the couch so we can get more comfortable." Blair said standing up and moving over to the couch with chuck on her tail. He sat down first and she lied down with her head on his lap so she could watch him write.

(Going to write the names choices in bold for Chuck and Italics for Blair so I don't keep having to say "Blair said" and "Chuck Said")

"_Alright my first name is Audrey!"_

**Veto, we aren't naming one of our children after Audrey Hepburn just because she is the star of your favourite movies. (he still wrote it down)**

_Fine Chuck, Now one of yours_

**I'll say the one I know you are going to veto so we can be even Chuck jr. **

_You're right that is a veto the world does not need another Chuck Bass. Plus we can't use our own names or we will give them too much to live up to. _

**Alright your second one.**

_Bart_

**No, I don't want them to have to live in his shadow either. But maybe as a middle name.**

_Alright your second_

**Christina_, _ I just have this weird feeling about this name since we got here**

_I actually like that one, I have had the same feeling like maybe our children should be unique and have like super Italian names, its not something that you really find and there are enough of them that we could keep up the pattern no matter how many children we have._

**So we agree then, no first names being those of anyone we know, and we will have an overall theme of Italian names for all of our children. Agreed**

_Agreed. So lets keep Christina on the list as one of the top names. I really have come to like the name Benvenuto, I know it means welcome but he can be our welcome into the world, like welcoming our first boy._

**I like it too. So far the only two we have agreed on are Christina and Benvenuto, I hope we end up with a girl and a boy.**

_I'm sure we will eventually but let's make a long list so in case its two of each we are prepared._

**Boy Names: Benvenuto, Nicola, Marco, Valente, Alessandro, Pietro, Leonardo, Angelo, Bello, Domani, Giuseppe, Tomaso, Antonio, Francesco, Giovanni, Luigi, Stefano**

**Girl Names: Christina, Ginevra, Isabella Mara, Eleanora, Lia, Bianca, Liliana, Livia, Carmella, Aurora, Chiara, Rosa, Rita, Angela, Maria, Gina, Stefania, Lisa, Vittoria**

This list took them another 45 minutes to compile, they deided to put it in their safe and only keep their baby names list on paper, in their home so it was not accessible to others and their choices were not broadcast until they chose for them to be broadcasted. Blair wanted to wait until after they had chose, and Chuck wanted to wait until after the twins were born.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!


	29. Nurseries

After placing the list in the wall safe they made there way towards Blairs families rooms in order to find out if they were awake yet. Fortunately they were awake so the six proceeded down to the dining room where dinner had been prepared for them.

"I'd like to make a toast to Chuck and Blair, Congratulations on the Villa, and the twins may your lives be blessed with happiness and prosperity for all the rest of your days. I know i speak for all of us when I say we are all extremely proud of you, and we cannot wait to meet our grandchildren in 6 months." Harold stood up to say.

"I think we can all agree with that." Cyrus said as they all clinked their glasses in a cheers to Chuck and Blair. The rest of dinner was some talk of colours for the nursery, and clothing for the twins, there was some business talk mixed in and Blairs decision that she would finish her degree when the twins turned a year old. She had decided to get her law degree, and had found a more fast paced program that would allow her to get it in a shorter amount of time with it only taking her 4 years, it was almost as if every year was like two college years and she had already completed one year. So she only had three more to go.

The rest of the weekend went over well Eleanor and Blair grew closer and they and Roman looked over the designs and made improvements and then went shopping for some baby stuff. And just some bonding shopping. And Chuck spent some time with Harold and Cyrus golfing and working on getting the vineyard taken care of and deciding which kind of grapes to grow. Cyrus and Harold proved uch more knowledgeable than Chuck on the subject of wine and grapes and had decided that they would aid Chuck in taking care of the vineyard, which he was quite happy about since all he wanted to do was enjoy his family, his home, and his wine without having to do much but vacation while he was here.

Both sets of Parents left to return to their lives on Monday. Leaving Chuck and Blair to rest and finalize their contracting projects so by they would be done before they came back in January to check on them.

On Tuesday they met with the carpenter Antonio who agreed to have the work done as fast as possible. He had been recommended by Paolo and said that his father had done the original work on the house so he knew the plans and was familiar with the materials. This made Blair and Chuck quite happy and agreed to leave the room in the capable hands of Antonio. Going through the Plans took most of the day so after Chuck and Blair decided to just relax as they were going to find custom furniture the next day. They went in the pool and then went shopping for some of the foods Blair was craving and then Chuck fulfilled her sexual cravings over and over again, in the pool, the hot tub, the hallway, and bedroom. It was like christening the house all over again. Which they both thoroughly enjoyed.

On Wednesday, they went into town and found tons of shops but only one furniture store it was run by an old couple, they had the loveliest baby furniture, some dark oak cribs with matching change tables, wardrobes, and rocking chairs. It was truly a sight of beauty, then Blair found round cribs that had canopy's that looked so regal she just had to have them. She was just so amazed with everything she couldn't make up her mind.

"Chuck everything is so beautiful, what should we get?" Blair said.

"Well I can ask them if they have a catalogue?" Chuck said

"Buongiorno Signora, Lei Parla Inglese?" Chuck said approaching the old woman behind the counter.

"Yes, I was born in New York, I came here on a trip when I was twenty met my husband and we fell madly in love. But you don't need to know our story you are clearly here to buy some furniture. How about I get our catalogue, it's not much we make everything by hand except the Canopy's that my sister in Florence makes. By the way my name is Margarita and my husband is Giulio, and I think you two make a wonderful couple." She said

"Thank you Chuck, Now let's look at that Catalogue." Blair said

While looking at the Catalouge Blair got an Idea.

"Chuck what if instead of waiting for the ultrasound we just paint the nursery a light brown and with purple accents and then we can do either regular white wooden cribs with the babies initials painted in a fancy font on top. And bed linens that correspond with the sex of the babies." I really like the white oak for here in Italy kind of like we are down to earth and the nursery will be more low key since we wont be spending so much time here, and in New York we can do the same color scheme but with the fancy canopy cribs with gender based fabric so brown with pink and white accents for girls and brown with blue and white accents for boys. We can order them all here now and have them shipped to the house." Blair said.

"I think that is a great plan and you know how we both love purple. How soon would the furniture be ready?" Chuck said

"It can be ready in about a month, and we ship locally, How long do you have before the little ones come?" She said

"about 6 months, and we could not be happier." Blair said.

"Congratulations!" Margarita replied

"So how much does that come to?" Chuck said.

This was when Lorenzo stepped in and said "My Name is Lorenzo and my English is not so good, but I will try, I am in charge of crafting and pricing. So it will be about €3000 for the two white Oak cribs plus the matching rocker, high chair, armoir, and change table and €4000 for the round canopy cribs plus the matching change tables, couches, and chest of drawers. Plus you need to pick the canopy covers today."

"My Name is Chuck Bass and this is my wife Blair Bass, we just love your furniture, so I would like to make you a deal if I pay you €10,000 can it be started tomorrow and be 100% ready in 1 month as I will be back them to pick up the canopy cribs, also we will need two sets of canopy covers two brown with pink and white accents and two brown with pink and white accents." Chuck said

"We have a deal, I will push my other projects back and have yours done within the month. Thank you Mr. Bass." Lorenzo said

"Thank you Lorenzo and call me Chuck!" Chuck stated

Chuck and Lorenzo went to the counter to write up the order and Chuck gave him the address of the Villa and a down payment of €3000, he would pay the rest upon completion.

"It was so lovely to meet you Lorenzo and Margarita, I am so sure we will be back for more furniture it's just lovely." Blair said hugging them both as they left.

"It was nice meeting both of you two, Congratulations and please send us some pictures of your completed nurseries." Margarita said.

"We will do so, and we will bring the twins by this summer when we are here vacationing." Blair said as they made their way out of the shop and to the car in order to go home.

The rest of their vacation was calm, Blair and Chuck rested and figured that instead of shipping all the items they would just bring them on the bass jet, since they would be back in a month. Blair began to modify her nursery sketches with new ideas with the new furniture.

The couple left for New York and the UES on Sunday Night. They arrived back at their apartment around 2 in the morning, Blair was exhausted so Chuck carried her to bed.

Chuck had meetings all week so Blair stayed in mostly, or shopped online. She had her mother and Cyrus come over during the day to chat and work on the nursery which she was keeping a secret from Chuck so as to surprise him.

Although Chuck had meetings all week he was there for her always coming home at a decent hour so they could have dinner together, calling her to check in all day long, and getting her whatever her body craved.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!


	30. Let's talk about SEX

The second week after they had returned from Italy Blair had a doctor's appointment, that she and chuck attended together.

"Good Morning Basses!", Laura said as she got into the room

"So today we are going to do a routine ultrasound to check up on the twins, but before we do that I just want to check over your stats. Meaning your weight, blood pressure, pulse, and stomach size. If you would rather Mr. Bass wait in the hall we can do that."

"Um Chuck would you mind?" Blair said.

"Anything for you darling." Chuck said stepping out of the room

"Alright now Blair, step onto the Scale, ok 130, not bad I would like to see a gain of about 20 more pounds, I know Blair it's a lot from a young woman who started off at 115 pounds and that was a high for you gaining 15 pounds is a lot but it's mostly baby fat pardon my pun its two kids so they weigh right now about 2 or 3 pounds each plus their amniotic fluid and placenta it's a lot and they need to get up to about 6 to 7 pounds, to be healthy. Your stomach size is fine and your blood pressure and pulse are regular. I'll let you put on this gown while I call in Mr. Bass." Laura said leaving the room.

"Her stats are great, I'm just letting her change and then we can go in and perform the ultrasound and get you folks out of here." Doctor Laura said.

"That is great news doctor thank you!" Chuck said

"You are most welcome, Blair are you ready?" Doctor Laura said knocking on the door.

"Yes you can both come in now." Blair said

The doctor made her way over to the ultrasound machine and moved it closer to the bed, while Chuck walked straight over to Blair sitting in the Chair beside her and held her hand tightly, but protectively.

"Alright here comes the jell Blair, and the wand, now let's see your beautiful babies on the screen." Doctor Laura said.

Blair and Chuck looked at the screen to see two little babies looking at them, this was their first 3D ultrasound and the babies seemed to be enjoying it so much moving around. Which Blair constantly felt but now chuck could see it was like fluttering butterflies.

"Well this is a surprise but both babies are in positions for me to tell you their genders. I know I said it would be at six months but they are in a great position plus its 3D so it's even better. So, would you like to know them?" the doctor asked

"Yes we would!" was all Blair said as she and Chuck were mesmerized by the screen.

"Alrighty it seems like we have a baby girl Bass and a little baby boy Bass, one of each, aren't you two lucky." Doctor Laura said taking some shots of the babies at certain angles for the soon to be parents to take home.

"One of each?" Chuck said

"Really?" Blair said.

"Yes, one of each, it's the most common form of twins these days, plus it makes them easier to tell apart. Now I have some pictures for you that are in my office, but first do you have any questions?" The Doctor said

"Not really, other than they are healthy right?" Blair said.

"Yes they are. Now I'll get the pictures and come right back." The doctor said leaving the room.

"Wow Blair one of each, now I'm glad we ordered everything neutral and doubles of both colours." Chuck said.

"Chuck this is all becoming real to me they are coming soon, and now that I know their genders I just cannot wait, but I have so much planning to do, should we tell people, what names do we pick?" Blair said having a mini melt-down.

"Blair darling calm down, everything is going to be fine, just breathe, I'll get the pictures from the doctor and we can get out of here and go back to the apartment and talk. Ok?" Chuck said

Blair just nodded and kept breathing in and out.

Chuck knocked on the doctor's door, asked for the pictures and said that Blair was feeling a bit off and wanted to go home, so they would be leaving. The doctor handed him the pictures and then Chuck and Blair went back downstairs, out onto the street and into the limo. Chuck had texted Arthur to bring around.

Blair didn't look at Chuck or speak the entire limo ride to the apartment she just stared out the window in her shock like state and Chuck allowed her time to think, as he knew how he had felt a mere couple of weeks before. As soon as they reached the apartment he ushered Blair to the elevator and upstairs. He set her on the couch, sat on the other couch across from her and said "My Darling Blair, what is going on in that beautiful brunette head of yours?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!


	31. Freak the Freak out

She looked up at him, not at the wall or out the window but into his eyes, and when she did so all Chuck could see were her anxieties, worries, and fears building up. Her beautiful brown doe eyes were filled with tears that she refused to let fall. Chuck read it all in her eyes, but he knew he couldn't do anything to relieve them at that moment so he did the only thing he knew would make her feel better. He moved over to the couch she was seated on pulled her into his arms, as close to his chest as he could bring her and then he hugged her. She began to cry, she cried for anxieties, worries, fears, and for the element that she was keeping hidden that Chuck just couldn't read, it was everything that had built up over the last five months, since the day she had become pregnant.

Finally after forty-five minutes of crying Blair had fallen asleep, Chuck took the liberty to carry her small frame up the stairs to their bedroom, he placed her under the covers in their bed. He then walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to make Blair some tea which he put in one of their heated mugs as he didn't know when she would awake, he then got her some of her favourite Pierre Hermes pistachio macaroons, which he placed on a tray and brought back upstairs with him to their room. He wanted her to be as content and comfortable as he could make her when she woke up. When he reached the room he placed the tray on his dresser, and slipped back into the bed with Blair. He just sat their staring at her, imagining their future together and what it would hold for them.

About two hours later Blair opened her eyes Chuck was there lost in his thoughts, but at the sight of her open eyes he came back to reality. "Good afternoon beautiful, would you like some tea and macaroons?" Chuck asked.

She sat up and nodded her head, so Chuck got up and went to the dresser to fetch the tray; walked back over to the bed placed it in front of her and then climbed back into the bed.

"Thank you!" the first words Blair had spoken since the doctor's office.

"I would so anything for you darling." Chuck said kissing her cheek.

"I'm not ready to talk yet… Ok Chuck?" Blair said kissing his cheek in return.

So he gave her time, they did not speak the rest of the day, he went to work the next day but when he came home it was as if he was walking on eggshells around her, he catered to her got her anything she asked for, but she barely spoke. She only ate the bare minimum from what Chuck could see and what the staff reported. She would not allow visitors of any kind not family, not friends, only Chuck and the staff were allowed in the apartment. He let all of this slide knowing that when she was ready she would come to him. This went on for one week and at that point he was so nervous he was ready to just shake her and say "Damn it woman what is the matter with you, will you just tell what's wrong?" And then he became worried that she was falling into a depressive state and she was pulling away from him and from their children. So he finally decided that it was finally time that he spoke to her. When he came home from work on Monday he didn't see her so he assumed she was either in the bedroom or the study, he went to the bedroom to change out of his business suit and into his home clothes, and she was not there, but as he was coming out of their room from the stairs he saw her walking toward the nursery. She stopped at the door she was unaware that he was watching her; she placed her hand on her bump as if for support and then went into the nursery. The nursery lay unfinished, but he crept down the stairs and then walked toward the nursery only peering in from the doorway still unnoticed by Blair. He could see that there was nothing in the room only one square ottoman; he knew that she had been working on the nursery the week before and they had been placing things into it so he found it perplexing that Blair had obviously had everything removed save this one white ottoman. From that ottoman though you could see the entire beige room, Blair was however staring at the large bay window out into the Manhattan skyline. The room was dim and the only light was that which glistened off the moon and into the room just barely reaching Blair in the center of the room. Chuck could see her sitting there stroking her baby bump staring out the window, he wondered what she was thinking, and then he thought to himself that this was the perfect spot to speak to her, completely neutral, they were alone and it was time she spoke, even if it was only to tell him that she needed more time. However, just as he was about to enter Blair began to speak,

"I know that you can hear me in their because I read it in a book, now you may not necessarily be able to understand me but that is probably for the best at this point. I know I have told you before but I am your mommy, and that is something that is really scary for me because being a mommy is something I am not familiar with and don't have a great example from which to learn. I mean when I found out about you I was happy and I have been happy these last few months with your daddy even though my best friend hates me and my mommy only came back to me last week. It's just that since I found out that there is one each of you I have been trying to come to term with what it will be like when you get here, how you will react to me, will you like me? But mostly I am scarred that Daddy will love you more than me, I know that it's silly but the way he just accepted you and loves you unconditionally it took me a long time to get that out of him, and I don't want to lose him to you, because it would be fair for me to make him chose between us. I haven't even talked to him in a week because if I tell him all this he will just think I am being irrational or that it's the hormones but I know it's not. I do love you two, just I need some time to be me right now, I mean I had to put my school on hold for you, I barely am getting any alone time with daddy I mean we only got married about 6 months ago and we won't even have a year together alone because you will be here in four months. I don't regret keeping you for one second I am just scared and I want more time, Ok? I even took apart your nursery, well the staff did it, because I can't handle looking in here every day and knowing my life is going to change."

She stopped talking and looked out the window, she began crying, and she then got up and looked around the room this was when she noticed Chuck standing there.

She didn't say anything and neither did he, he just walked over and hugged her cause he knew how much strength it had taken for her to be their and to say that. As soon as he reached her she fought him off punching and pushing him she just needed to bee alone, keep these feelings secret, not have to deal with his reactions, but he kept hugging and finally she gave up and let him, allowing herself to melt into his arms.

He pulled her to the ottoman and then tilted her face up to his and said "Why didn't you tell me you felt this way? I could have been their for you, helped you, its not always about them, I care more about you than I do anything else and I know they are our children but I only love them as much as I do because you taught me to love. You showed me the path when I had no one you stayed with me, professed your love to me even when I wasn't ready or listening. In my times of need I turn to you, I love you, and I know our alone time is being cut short by these twins but I promise no matter how many kids we have I will always love you more because you taught me the feeling without you there is no love. And Blair if I haven't showed you this enough I am sorry, I don't think these fears are irrational or hormonal they are a reflection of how I have made you feel and I am sorry for that. So I have a solution how about we put off some of the baby stuff for a while and enjoy being married, we have time to do so it's what we should have been doing this whole time. We can worry about baby stuff when we return to Italy in a month." Chuck said placing the most hungered kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back just as hungrily which led to a passionate make out session on the ottoman and an even more passionate sexual experience on the floor, that they had both needed.

After, when they were both lying naked on the floor, Blair turned to Chuck with a smile on her face the first one he had seen in weeks kissed him and said "Thank you this is just what I needed."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!


	32. Screw Calm Panic and Freak OUT

The next say they woke up in bed naked just as they did before they got married put on their robes and had the staff bring them breakfast in bed. They then took a shower together and got dressed for the day. This included Chuck skipping work and taking Blair to the Met and MOMA, and to a beautiful lunch and dinner in two very exclusive Manhattan restaurants. The rest of the month was spent like this except Chuck went to work for meetings when he had to, but they would spend days together exploring Manhattan trying new things, walking and holding hands. It was so peaceful and so relaxed. And even though on the third week Blair knew it would come to an end soon and then she would have to re-acknowledge her pregnancy she was ready to do so and welcomed it and Chuck with open arms. She felt like a better person and she was ready to bring the product of her love for Chuck onto this world because she knew that if it ever got to be too much she and Chuck could leave the twins with one of their grandmothers and take a breather only to come back and want to be with her children even more, because what sane person doesn't need a break from their life every once in a while.

It was the final week; Blair was packed there, she had everything booked. The Manhattan designer who would be helping her with the New York nursery had been scheduled for the Wednesday they returned and Chuck had interviews lined up in Italy in order to find staff for Bass Industries Euro Edition as Blair had been calling it, It had caught on with Chuck and he had decided that BI in Europe would be labeled BIEE. On Wednesday was Chucks last important meeting before they flew out it was with the board members and then one with some new investors he knew that they would take all day, at least from 9 am to 11 pm he hoped they would end earlier but he had been through them before and in such he knew that Blair would be alone for some time. He didn't want her to be alone so he tried Lily forgetting she was on both the board and an investor, so she would be at his meetings with him. Eleanor was in California with Cyrus who had to attend to some business so they were unavailable. So he decided to call Jenny to come and keep Blair Company. She willingly complied since the two of them had been out of touch for a while, their schedules having been out of sync what with the trip to Italy and then with Jenny being in Paris for the last month working on her new line. Chuck and Blair were both happy she wouldn't be alone.

That Wednesday started off like any other, the sun plus an alarm awoke chuck and Blair at seven on Blair's demand that she must see her husband for some time before he left for work. So they got up followed there normal routine of robes breakfast two floors down in the kitchen, shower together and then they get dressed Chuck leaves for work and Blair does whatever she likes during the day.

"Goodbye Blair, I will see you later, I'll call when I am done my first meeting or if there is a break, If there is an emergency call me." Chuck said kissing her.

"Alright Dad." Blair said mocking him

"Shut up you know you love my protectiveness." Chuck said kissing her again.

"I do." Blair said returning the kiss

"But I must go now, text me when Jenny gets here." Chuck said.

"OK." Blair said pulling him down by his tie to her lips once more before she allowed him to leave.

She then called Jenny to check when she was coming.

"Hey Jen, when are you coming by I cannot wait to talk all about your line and girl stuff and the wedding." Blair said

"Hey B, I'll be over around noon I just have to drop something off at Dan's for Nate and then I'll catch a taxi back into Manhattan and be at your place by noon." Jenny replied while looking for her key to Dan's apartment because he said he wasn't home right then, but since she was hanging out with Blair later and Nate wouldn't be back till tomorrow this was the only time she could deliver it.

"Ok, I'm just bored but I guess I could go on Facebook or watch a movie till then." Blair replied making her way to the living room.

"I figured you would be bored with Chuck gone all day." Jenny said as she found the key.

"I am but I won't be for long found that new Channing Tatum Movie and I'll be staring at his abs for two hours, I mean they aren't Chuck's but they will do." She laughed

"Alright, you have fun ogling men's six packs, text me if you need anything ok? I just got into the apartment; I'll leave the package, pee and be on my way." Jenny said

"Okay I will see you soon." Blair said closing the phone and putting in her movie.

As jenny walked into the apartment it felt weird like someone was their but she looked around and saw no one and Dan had said that he was out so that meant the apartment should be empty since Serena didn't live there. She put the package on the table and then made her way to the washroom, where she closed the door and locked it just in case Dan came home early or something. When she finished she tried to open the door but something was preventing her from opening it.

"Dan are you there? Dan this isn't funny." Jenny said pushing against the door. At this point she was scared that someone was robbing the place heard her flush the toilet and pushed something in front of the door to block it. She tried running into it throwing things at it she even tried to remove the lock but she didn't have the proper tools. She finally remembered she had her phone and called Dan and Nate, who were both busy so she had to leave messages asking them to call her or come to the loft and get her. She played games while waiting for them it wasn't until like an hour later that she remembered about Blair and called her to tell her what happened, but Blair didn't answer, she tried her cell and both land lines, so she called Chuck to see if maybe he had heard from Blair. His phone went straight to Voice mail so she called the office.

"Hello Chuck Bass's office, Mr. Bass is currently in a meeting can I take a message." Joyce Chuck's secretary said

"Hi Joyce, not sure if you remember me I am Jenny Humphrey, we have met a couple of times and then at Blair and Chuck's wedding. I was looking for Chuck to see if he knows where his wife is." Jenny said.

"Oh Jenny I remember you, I actually haven't seen Chuck in a while, I know Mrs. Bass hasn't called here. She usually does every day just to check on him or to ask me something, it's quite strange, how about as a precaution I get him to take your call, as an emergency so we can find out where she is." Joyce said

"Thank you so much. I'll hold on the line." Jenny said.

"Mr. Bass, I am sorry to bother you but there is an urgent call on the line for you." Joyce said walking over to the board room and interrupting the meeting.

"Alright Joyce, I'll be right there." He said excusing himself from the meeting as he headed to his office he asked who was on the line.

"It's Jenny Humphrey she says she can't get a hold of your wife." Joyce said trying not to panic him but she did.

Within seconds his cell phone was on, he was calling her cell, he was barking at Joyce to call the house phone, he made his way into his office not closing the door so he could here if Joyce got through, because he wasn't. He picked up the phone on Jenny's line still continuously pressing send on Blair's phone. "Jen what does my secretary mean you can't get a hold of Blair, where are you, you're supposed to be at my house. I am locked in Dan's apartment, it seems someone put something in front of the bathroom door and I can't get out, I was supposed to be at your place a while ago but I lost track of time waiting for Dan and Nate to come get me and when I called your house no one answered so I panicked and called you." Jenny said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!


	33. WTF is Happening, I Just need my MOM!

"Ok Jen, I will send someone to free you from Dan's and I am on my way to my house to check on Blair I will call you as soon as I find her." Chuck said running out of his office and toward his elevator.

"Tell Lily there is an emergency I will try to make it back if I can but ask her to either delay or reschedule the meeting. Tell her I will call her when I have more news." Chuck said texting Arthur to meet him down stairs.

He didn't even here her response he just got in the elevator pressed M and held it by-passing all the other floors a trick he learned living in hotels all his life. He reached the lobby in record time, ran to the limo and told Arthur to drive as fast as possible, he also asked if Blair had used the limo today and Arthur replied no, which made Chuck panic even more. He alternating calling both phones but still got nothing. They reached the pent house in less than ten minutes, and Chuck again pressed the top floor and rode the elevator up but what he found he was never prepared for.

As soon as the elevator doors open Chuck smelt the worst smell he knew, Blood, he quickly followed his nose to the kitchen where he found Blair leaning against the cupboard on the floor bleeding out at the point where she was basically unconscious. At first he thought it was the babies and then he saw the knife. He immediately called 911.

(The next part will be bold for operator regular for Chuck)

**911 what's your emergency.**

I just got home and my 5 month pregnant wife has been stabbed we live in the Bass Penthouse on 5th avenue and Broadway (I don't know New York well so I am just making up an address). Please hurry I don't know how long it's been and she is unconscious.

**We are sending an ambulance and police officers; you can either stay on the line and wait relaying to me anything else of importance or hang up and wait.**

I'll stay on the line, there is a knife on the floor she is still warm barely breathing, I haven't seen any movement from her stomach but I believe that is where she was stabbed I don't think it happened long ago, I think she may have tried to fight off her attacker but they clearly didn't want to harm her only the babies. Oh she is pregnant with twins. The paramedics and police are here I am going to hang up now.

**Thank you Mr. Bass, I hope all goes well.**

**Hello Sir, what are your names?**

I am Chuck Bass and this is Blair Bass, she was stabbed.

**Ok we are going to take her in I now you will want to come, so you may, but the police will come to and ask you some questions the rest will stay here and assess the crime scene.**

Alright just help her.

**Ok we are bringing down a 20 year old female, about 5 months pregnant with twins, with a major stab wound to the stomach, please be advised.**

Chuck followed the paramedics to the ambulance where they placed Blair on oxygen and began to put pressure on the wound, they didn't speak much just moved around helping Blair and all chuck could do was watch from his place in the ambulance, it took them fifteen minutes to get to the hospital Chuck timed it in which time Blair was rushed into surgery, they asked him which one to save if I came to that and he said Blair, no matter what. He was then called into a room by the police for questioning.

**Can you tell us what happened Mr. Bass?**

I got a call from one of our friends who oh my goodness is probably still locked in the bathroom at her brother's house, I know that doesn't sound relevant but it is, ok so I had meetings today and I don't like Blair being alone when I am out, so I got one of our friends Jenny to agree to come over and stay with her for the say while I was at my extremely long meetings, while in the first meeting I got called out because Jenny called asking if I had spoken to my wife, I hadn't and began to panic calling her over and over on both the home line and the cell, as I was driven over to the apartment. I then got up the elevator and smelt blood, a scent which led me to my unconscious wife who I thought was just bleeding from her vagina like a pregnancy thing still scary but I then saw the knife not too far from her body and immediately called 911.

**Thank you Sir, I know you are the owner of the building do you have cameras?**

Yes there are some in the lobby, one on every floor, and one in the elevator, there aren't any in my apartment though, and you can have access to them. I'll sign whatever if word of mouth isn't good enough, just find whoever did this to her. And can you please send an officer to Brooklyn to loft 2b on Hoover Street to get our friend out of the bathroom.

Thank you Mr. Bass, just sign this form, we will have the building staff do the rest, and we will send a car to Brooklyn to fetch your friend. I hope your wife and children are alright.

**Thank you I'll be in the waiting room if you need anything else.**

He made his way to the waiting room, but he just couldn't handle it alone, he hated hospitals so he called the only person he knew could console him and handle everything that needed to be done almost as well as Blair could.

"There has been an accident can you meet me at the hospital in the ICU? Mom." Chuck said

"I'll be there as soon as possible Charles don't worry everything will be fine." Lilly replied

She got there 15 minutes later, to find her son sitting in a chair the waiting room covered in blood and crying. She ran right over to him and hugged him. He explained everything to her from the beginning and she was just appalled that someone would do it but until they found out that did the only witness was in surgery and they had no news. So she began making calls, first to Blair's parents all four who were on flights to New York as soon as she got off the phone there was no time for the Bass Jet. She then called Dorota and Vanya, who were on their way. Next was Rufus and Eric at her home, since Serena wasn't there and she shouldn't be here either. Next was Nate and Dan whom she actually got through to and they were on their way with some new clothes for Chuck to wear. Jenny the only one she hadn't called was the first one there. She had been briefed by the officers about what had happened and alerted Lily and Chuck that there was Media outside looking to find out what happened. Lily took care of that too making a statement to the PR people at Bass industries and telling them that was all that was to be released until further notice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!


	34. The Attacker Revealed

Lily who was sitting with Chuck, who had quickly gone from crying to a state of shock, knew that he needed new soon or he would be going crazy. Thank goodness the next time she looked up, Nathaniel has arrived; she knew that he would be Chucks support when she had to take care of things.

"Hey!" Nate said

Chuck nodded

"Man I brought you a new suit; I know it's probably not up to your standards but it was all I could find without being able to go into your apartment." Nate said handing him the suit  
this caused Chuck for the first time to look down at his attire realizing it had Blair's blood all over it. He accepted the suit and allowed Nate to lead him to the washroom where he changed.  
"I know this is a bad situation Chuck but try to snap out of it for Blair and the kids ok? They are all going to need you!" Nate said placing his hand on chucks back as he stepped out of the bathroom stall.  
"What if I lose her, or them, or both, I just don't know what I would do. This is my family Nate," Chuck said hugging his best friend.  
They headed back out and just as they did, a doctor was approaching the waiting room, where the rest of their friends and family were waiting.  
"Mr. Bass, I have some news if you can come with me." The doctor said leading Chuck to a room. Chuck just sat there in the room starring at the doctor waiting for him to speak.

"Your wife is out of surgery, she lost a lot of blood, so we had to induce a coma. The twins also went unharmed the knife struck between them, and we were able to stitch up everything and give her a couple blood transfusions. Your family is stable, and we expect your wife to make a full recovery as soon as she wakes up." The doctor said and Chuck breathed a sigh of relief

"When will she wake up?" Chuck asked

"We aren't sure, the drug coma will wear off in a couple of days a week tops, and after that it's up to her brain to wake her up. The other reason I have called you in here is because the police chief has an update for you." The doctor said

Chuck got worried again, but asked "when can I see her?" Chuck said

"As soon as the police chief speaks to you, I will have a nurse meet you here and take you to her, would you like me to tell you family or get someone for you?" The doctor asked

"Just tell them she is all right, and ask that my mother and Nate meet me here with the nurse" chuck said as the doctor took note and left.

"Mr. Bass, I am detective Williams, we spoke before, and we believe we may have a lead on your wife's attacker. On the video footage we looked we saw only one person press the penthouse button." The detective said

"Well who was it, who hurt Blair?" Chuck asked

"Unfortunately it's someone you know, we believe based on the footage and a positive ID with a passed mug shot that it was Ms. Serena Van Der Woodsen. We have a warrant out for her arrest, but we cannot locate her. So I have placed officers at your building, the hospital entrance, your wife's floor and at Ms. Van Der Woodsens pent house. Mr. Bass I know this is a lot to take in but any information you can give us about her or her relationship with your wife will help us." The detective said.

"She is my Step-Sister, well adoptive sister, she was my wife's best friend until five months ago, when she found out about the pregnancy, she then began fighting with my wife calling her names, and if I do remember correctly she threatened my wife, but we didn't take it seriously assuming, she would just say sorry and they would be friends again. Look this is all I can remember right now, if I remember anything else I will let you know, but right now I just want to go and see my wife, and officers find Serena before she tries to finish what she started. And don't tell the press any news as of yet, you know who I am and this would just spread massive panic. My company will release any statements and if you have any questions contact Lily Van der Woodsen my mother or the PR department at Bass industries. Thank you!" Chuck said as he rose, more fired up than ever shook the officer's hand and made his way into the hallway where Nate and Lily were waiting for him.

"She's alright Charles!" Lily said overjoyed, she obviously did not know about Serena yet.

"Chuck man, what's wrong? You look like you have just heard the worst news. " Nate said

"Lily I too am overjoyed about Blair, however I just spoke to the detective working Blair's case and her attacker was, well I don't know how to say this but." Chuck paused looking into his mother's eyes, he didn't want to hurt her but she had to know, and even if she got upset and left at least Nate would be with him.

"What Charles, who did they say, do we know them was it Jack?" Lily said worried

"It was ... Serena." Chuck said in a painful tone.

Lily just looked into his eyes, and she knew this was no joke, she just couldn't believe her daughter did this, and she had to look into her adoptive son's eyes and say. "I'm so sorry Chuck, I just can't be here with you right now, I'm not taking her side, and I just need to hear this from someone else and I certainly cannot face Blair even unconscious I hope you understand." Lily said kissing his cheek and leaving. Chuck knew that she had to go and deal with Serena.

"Wow man this is a lot to take in; I can't believe S would do this! It's just not her; she's always been flighty but conscious and repentant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!


	35. The Choice was his

"Wow man this is a lot to take in; I can't believe S would do this! It's just not her; she's always been flighty but conscious and repentant. I mean wow, but let's forget about S for a second and I'll grab the nurse that was here to take us up to Blair." Nate said

Nate returned like a minute later with the nurse, but Chuck was freaking out at this point, it was all too much to process, his wife was alright but in a coma and her attacker was his sister, and his mother had just left him to take care of his sister. It was all just too much; he began breathing heavy, having a panic attack. Thank goodness there was a nurse in the elevator with he and Nate, she quickly gave some breathing techniques till they reached the Misty Bass floor, and then she escorts chuck to one of the waiting room chairs and goes to fetch him a valium to calm him.

Once he takes it he calms down, and asks "Can we go see Blair now?"

"Of course Mr. Bass she is right this way." The nurse says guiding him as he stands up and follows.

She is in room 413, the same room he was supposedly born in, when this used to be a maternity floor, the one his mother died in. it was just too real, he would have her moved immediately to another floor, another hospital, another country, just to keep her safe, for her to avoid the same fate, and his children to avoid his fate.

The door was opened by the nurse who informed the police of who the visitors with Mr. Bass was. Chuck walked in first to find his angel in a pink hospital gown in a white bed, looking like she was just peacefully asleep but when he approached the scene looked so much worse, she had oxygen running in her nose, a food tube, IVs, she just looked so helpless. He pulled one of the chairs close to her bed and just sat there staring. Nate closed the door and moved toward Chuck pulling up the other chair beside Chuck, and placing his hand on his friends back. They sat there in silence for a while Chuck just staring at her thanking God she was live never once thinking of what could have been. After a while Chuck turned to Nate and said "I know, asking you to fill in for Lily until she returns is a big job, so I don't want to bother you with it all I want you to do is be my friend anything else I can take care of ok, but I need you to do one thing for me, bring everyone up here and find out when Blair's family is arriving if they already haven't. Ok?"

"I can do whatever you need Chuck you are my best friend, if I need to take over for lily I will do it if you need me to watch Blair while you go I can do that too, but for right now I will leave you two, well I guess four alone and go get everyone." Nate said placing a hand once more on chucks back affirming their friendship and left the room.

"You scared the hell out of me, I thought I was going to lose you forever, finding you in that Kitchen, I told them to save you, not the twins you, and we could make more children I could never find another you. I can't believe Serena did this but there are no other suspects so until you wake up and give a positive ID, I can't press charges, and trust me I am dying to have justice. And as for the apartment I know it was perfect but I think we need to sell it and find somewhere else to live, I'm going to rent a suit at the Empire for when you get out of here and I will have anything that doesn't fit there brought into storage." This really helped him, it made him feel like she was there he had heard that some coma patients could hear people talking so he wanted Blair if she was one of them to know he was here for her. As he lifted his head from her bedside he saw something he hadn't seen in a while movement in Blair's stomach, one of the twins or both was responding to his voice. He immediately pressed the nurse button on Blair's bed in case there was something wrong.

"What's wrong Mr. Bass did something happen?" said the same nurse who had brought him her, Chuck assumed she was assigned to them and was the only one other than the doctors who had clearance to enter in a non-emergency situation.

"Her stomach moved. Like a kick." Chuck said pointing at her stomach.

"I was not informed if the babies were sedated or not but I assume not, so it's natural that they are moving, I will check her stitches and then inform the doctor just to make sure, you may want to turn away the wound is a bit graphic." She said lifting first the blankets from Blair's body then her gown and then the bandages revealing a 3 inch wound right where her belly button would be. It was quite bloody but looked to be sewn perfectly like there would be minimal scarring. Chuck had to look, it was bad but if Blair could sustain getting it he could sustain seeing it.

"The stitches seem to be fine; the surgeon that did them is very precise so he would have figured that the babies would kick in his calculations. But I will inform the doctor, also when your family arrives up, there is a private waiting room 4 rooms over, that they can use so they are hidden in case some how one of those press bugs make it up here.

"Thank you." Was all Chuck said, and then she left.

5 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Mr. Bass the nurse informed me that the babies were moving so I just came to put on a fetal monitor and check on Blair, their moving is a good sign. They should be perfectly fine as they were unharmed by the accident. As for your wife as I said the medicine induced coma could last anywhere from three days to a week and then it's up to her body to wake up, someone will be checking the levels of medicine in her system every day in order to know when it's all out of her system. There will be some trauma afterwards she will probably want to see a psychiatrist and she will need some physiotherapy after laying in this bed for so long and there will be a scar. But the stitches should be out in a little over a week. Do you have any questions?" The doctor said.

"Can she fly after she is healed, and may I call a plastic surgeon to come and look at the scar and assess it?" Chuck asked.

"Blair can fly as soon as she wakes up and the stitches are out, she is still in her second trimester so it's fine. As for the plastic surgeon he can assess her whenever you like, but no work can be done until the stitches are removed and anything he can do you may want to wait because there are babies under that skin." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor that is all." Chuck said

As the doctor left the officers came in asking Chuck to ID the visitors waiting at the door. Chuck left Blair's side and ID'd Jenny, Eric, and Dan.

"Thank you for coming you can all come in." Chuck said.

"Oh Chuck I am so sorry, Nate went to go check on the flight details he said they should land within the hour and he was going to send Arthur to pick them up." Jenny said hugging him

She went over to the bed and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed that Chuck had pulled his Chair too.

Dan couldn't make eye contact with him, just nodded and moved to sit next to Jenny; he knew that Lily or the police must have told him. But Eric who looked straight into Chucks eyes with the saddest most compassionate tears, had chosen to be with Chuck despite them not being blood brothers, he had chosen Chuck over Serena. And Chuck felt better that someone chose him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!

Thank you to all my Readers, especially those who reviewed.

xoxogg4lifexoxo – I know it was the twist I had been planning for a while I just needed a culprit.

Lucero – thank you and the song is called Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle

And to the Guest - Thank you very much, I love these pairings too.


	36. The Blame falls on only one

He hugged Eric and then thanked him for being there. Everyone took their places around Blair's bed, not knowing what to say, she looked so helpless, so non-queenly, if this were Chuck and not here she would have been broken ready to kill and it seemed like Chuck felt the same way he was just holding it in better.

"I can't take it anymore she just looks so unblair like, Jenny would you and Dan run over to Bergdorf's and buy her a new sleeping set anything silk, it may have to be maternity size six or seven months, I trust your fashion sense, here is my credit card I want her to wake up and feel like herself." Chuck said getting angry and handing Jenny his credit card.

"We'll do my best Chuck and we'll get back here as quickly as possible." Jenny said kissing his cheek and leaving with Dan in toe.

10 minutes after they left, Chuck turned to Eric the only other person in the room. "I need to know why, why did she do this to Blair? Why did you choose me over her? When will she wake up? Why wasn't I home, this is all my fault, I should have waited till Jenny got there to leave, and I could have postponed my meeting." Chuck said crying into Blair's bed.

"Chuck get a hold of yourself you need to be strong for her, and for her parents who could walk in any minute, I've seen your love story progress from nothing you love each other unconditionally and when one of you needs the other you are there rock. Blair needs you to be her rock now, to be there for her in this extremely unfortunate time, and to be there for your children in their time of need. And to answer your other questions I have no idea how she could harm her best friend I didn't know her animosity was so driven toward Blair, and I am not sticking up for her but she felt so alone with Blair getting married and having a baby and leaving her in the dust, however that is no reason to intentionally harm your friend and try to kill her babies. I chose to be here with you because I knew you would need your brother, because you have always been there for me, and because if I went there it was like I support her actions and I don't, plus your my brother it doesn't matter if it's not by blood. I don't know when Blair will wake up but I'm sure she will be fine and that you will be the first thing she sees. Chuck you are not to blame you need to know that, this would have happened anytime you left, she was probably just waiting for you to leave, the building to strike. But from the fact that she locked Jenny in Dan's bathroom at the loft, she overheard her and new this was the time to strike. She was prepared for this, but I believe the police will find her, and then she will be put in jail and you and Blair can feel safe. So calm down Chuck know that we are all here for you, even if we aren't physically present." Eric finished hugging his brother.

They both finished the hug and sat back starring at Blair, Chuck felt calmer and new he had to be therefore her and stop dwelling on S, he needed to be there for her parents who would be here soon to find their daughter comatose in a hospital bed.

Nate then walked in saying that there was traffic so Blair's parents would be delayed for about another forty-five minutes to an hour. He then sat down himself on the opposite side of Blair's Bed and the three men sat there quietly not knowing what to say.

Jenny returned half an hour later with a bunch of bags carried by Dan. " I know you said just to get her some pyjamas but I kind of thought that this room needed a little more Blair flare too it. So I got her a couple pyjama sets two with pants for when she wakes up and two dresses with robes for now when she won't be getting up, I got her some new sheets and some flowers to brighten up the room." Jenny said beginning to place things in the room. Chuck noted that the night gowns were purple and that the flowers were pink peonies Blair's favourite. He had made the right decision in deploying Jenny.

" Thank you Jenny, why don't Eric, Nate and Dan go wait in the hall so we can get a nurse to help us change her." Chuck said standing up.

The boys left the room and Chuck pressed the nurse call button, the same nurse as before came into the room "You called Mr. Bass, how can I help you?" She said

"We would like to change my wife's outfit and her sheets if that is possible?" He asked

"That is possible as long as I get another nurse to help me, if you can leave the clothes out for me and the sheets on one of the chairs I will go get another nurse and we will change everything if you would just step out of the room. I would allow you to Mr. Bass but it needs to be sanitary as she does have wounds." She replied.

"That is fine we will get everything ready for you while you go get the nurse and then when you return we will step out." He said

Jenny passed him the purple night gown with lighter purple flowers woven into it that had a more modest neckline with the matching robe and matching panties, these Chuck was glad to have as he didn't want Blair being exposed. They then put out the black and white sheet set on the chair taking everything out of its bags and waited. The nurse returned minutes later with another female nurse.

Chuck and Jenny left the room and as they did Jenny turned and said "Thank you." And they left the room joining Nate, Dan, and Eric in the private waiting room down the hall.

"Chuck, Cyrus just called they will be here in 20 minutes, do you want me to go and meet them and bring them up or do you want to go and meet them?" Nate said

"I will go and meet them, and Jenny and Eric how about when the nurse comes back here you go and check on the room and make sure it's up to Blair Bass standards ok? Nate why don't you and Dan go get some balloons or something to make the room look cheery." Chuck said

"Alright you heard the man, to your posts." Dan said "Nate, Chuck and I will go downstairs, and Jen and E you two can wait up here." Dan was trying to repent for the way that his girlfriend had acted their relationship had been on the rocks lately since he had taken Blair and Chuck's side in the matter, he hadn't really seen Serena in about two weeks if he was being truthful, which is why he was so shocked to find out what she had done, let alone that she was in his loft, while he wasn't there. He couldn't handle everything that was happening so he just stayed quiet he knew that no one blamed him but he kind of blamed himself thinking that if he had kept better tabs on Serena this might not have happened. He should have seen the warning signs, but as he thought back what would they have been, all she had done since Blair had gotten married was party hard at first she would bring him with her and then he got tired of it and needed to focus on school and she began to get bored of him. He was positive she was cheating on him and he wasn't sure but he thought she might either be back on drugs or that Carter Baizen was back in town because he thought that he had seen him at one of the clubs. He had to be there for Chuck and Blair and no matter what Serena said he could not be pulled back to her, she wasn't good for him.

"Thank you Dan, Let's get to it people I am assuming it will take a while to get downstairs and I would like anything you two buy to be in the room before Blair's parents arrive." Chuck said.

Nate was speaking to Jenny so Dan and Chuck went ahead to the elevator telling Nate they would meet him downstairs.

They got into an empty elevator, Dan turned to Chuck and said "I'm sorry she did this Chuck, if I had known she was planning anything I would have told you or the police and stopped her." Dan said

"Dan, I don't blame you, I don't blame anyone but her, she did it, she chose to try to ruin my family, I am only glad that she didn't succeed, like most things S has done in her life she has failed at her attempt to kill my children and harm my wife." Chuck said

"She pulled away from me just after your wedding, I tried to keep it together but if I am to be honest with myself, I haven't seen her in two weeks and I'm pretty sure she is or was cheating on me with Carter Baizen." Dan said.

"Wait Carter is back? Why didn't you tell me sooner, he hates me so much. He and Serena could be partnered up on this, getting high together and plotting to kill my family." Chuck said "I need to speak to the detective on the case, I'll talk to the police at the door, here is my credit card, buy what you think will brighten up the room you and Blair are friends I trust you know some of the things she likes and Nate can help too, he knows Blair better than I would like to admit." Chuck said exiting the elevator on the ground floor where he and Dan went their separate ways.

He walked to the door where two police officers were stationed. "Hello gentlemen, I am looking for the detective in charge of my wife's case?" he said

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!


	37. The Arrival

"Hello, Mr. Bass, he is out right now at your apartment I don't know when he will be returning, he has already interviewed everyone at the hospital, all their alibies check out, he was going to your stepmothers penthouse to speak to her. Did you need to tell him something?" The officer asked

"Yes I believe that the culprit may have an accomplice, who has a personal vendetta against my family." Chuck said.

"Alright I will call him and ask him to come back here to speak with you." The officer said.

"Thank you for your co-operation, I also don't have the detective's number could I get it from you maybe this can be done over the phone?" Chuck asked

The officer headed him the detective's card and Chuck thanked them and made his way over to the side door where Arthur was to drop off his in-laws.

Not five minutes later did he see Arthur pull up in front of the hospital, as soon as the car came to a full stop his in-laws threw open the door, and were making their way in.

"Charles, where is she?" Eleanor said

"How is she?" Harold said

"How are the twins? How are you?" Cyrus said

"Who did this to our poor Blair?" Roman said

"Hello everyone, I'll take you up to see Blair, I'll explain everything when we get there." Chuck said leading them.

They reached the elevator, and it was empty again, so Chuck began briefing them. "I don't know how much Lily told you so I will start at the beginning, I had gone to work and Blair was home alone, Jenny was to come over and stay with her for the day as I knew my meetings would run late and I didn't want her to be home alone, Jenny was held hostage in her brothers apartment as she went there to drop something off before coming to our apartment, in that time the person who barricaded Jenny went to our apartment and stabbed Blair in the stomach, trying to kill the twins and harm Blair, I found Blair about 15 minutes after it happened so the police are speculating called the police, and we were brought here, lily then called you, Blair was in Surgery at that point and she and the twins pulled through mostly unscathed. She has some scars and she is currently in a medicine induced coma, they aren't aware when she will wake up or how long she is going to be in the hospital."

"Wow Charles that is a lot to take in, is this the floor?" Cyrus said as the elevator dinged open.

"Oh yes this is it I'll take you to see her, just let me tell security you can come in." Chuck said as they approached the room. He told the security outside the door who they all were and then he opened the door. But what he found inside was just so different than how he left it, Blair was in her purple night gown she looked even more angelic if that was possible, the sheets were changed the room looked very Blair the boys had put in some Balloons, and a couple of pictures of flowers and one of a tiffany box. Chuck wasn't sure how they did it but it was perfect, it would be Blair appropriate.

Chuck snapped back into reality to find Eleanor and Harold by her bed crying each with their respective partners consoling them. "Who did this Charles?" Eleanor said in a menacing tone.

"The police are unsure but there lead suspect is … Well its Serena." Chuck said stumbling with the words

"SERENA VAN DER WOODSEN?" Eleanor screamed

"That can't be right, how could she do this, she is one of Blair's oldest friends." Harold said

"She was opposed to the pregnancy from the beginning she threatened Blair earlier in the year, but we didn't take it seriously, she has been pulling away from all her friends and apparently Carter Baizen maybe in the picture. And he has a personal vendetta against Blair and me." Chuck said. "This reminds me I need to go and speak with the detective, why don't you let the news sink in while I step out for a minute."

He left them and went to the waiting room where he found the rest of his friends. "Can you guys go in there and speak to them I need to make a call?" Chuck said

"Sure Chuck, we'll see if they need anything." Jenny said as she pushed Nate out of the room and then pulled Eric and Dan out of the room, to leave Chuck alone. She knew how Blair's parents could be and Chuck was going to need all the help he could get.

"Hello detective it's Chuck Bass." Chuck said

"Hello Mr. Bass, I was actually just going to call you, for two reasons, one was that one of my officers said you were looking for me with a lead. And the other was to tell you that we think we know where Serena is, I have some officers headed there right now." The detective said

"Well I am glad you have some leads, although Serena is great at disappearing if she has to. Unless she is on drugs than she is with one of two people, either Georgina Sparks or Carter Baizen and she would stay in New York, the farthest she would go is the Hamptons. Which reminds me I called to tell you that I heard from Serena's ex-boyfriend that he is pretty sure that Carter Baizen and Serena have been together in the past few months and he has a personal vendetta against both Blair and I." Chuck said.

"Thank you for the tip Mr. Bass I will look into it, and I will call you if there is any news." The detective said hanging up the phone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!


	38. Evil begins with S or is it B?

The detective was on his way to a night club in Brooklyn where gossip girl had spotted Serena.

"Can I see some ID?" The bouncer asked as the detective approached. He flashed his ID and badge and made his way into the club. He had officers at every door in case she saw him and tried to run, but they were all undercover. He had gotten this lead from gossip girl a tip Lily had given him. He had spent most of the day after leaving the Bass penthouse, which really had no clues and the knife was still being processed for prints, at Lily's penthouse where it had been confirmed that Serena had been living, but Lily who was highly cooperative considering, said that she knew Serena had been sleeping there as she should see her leave either in the evening or the morning but they hadn't spoken in weeks and the maids and security had told Lily that she had many male companions one recurring companion in Mr. Carter Baizen.

Lily was shocked to find that all the motive pointed to her daughter but at this realisation she realised that from the time she found out, she had known that Serena was guilty, and it made her feel guilty for Choosing Serena over Charles and Eric whom hadn't done anything wrong. She had helped the detectives in any way she could releasing her phone records, Serena's computer, letting them comb the penthouse for clues and all the security footage from the building. Withholding the computer, all they found was some clothes, packed suitcases, two first class plane tickets to Fiji, some pills, and some alcohol bottles. Nothing to alarming the computer was taking so long as the technician had found a bug on the computer and was trying to restore it. This and the tickets made all signs point to Serena.

The detective moved further into the club thinking of anything he had learned about Serena today that could help him. He knew she liked booths, VIP areas and dancing on Bars in a provocative manor, he knew what she looked like, so did his men, but there were a lot of blonde women here tonight and most of them were tall because they were wearing heels.

The detective got a call, looking at the ID he realised that it was his technical guy and ran towards the bathroom to answer it, "Johnson, what did you find?" He asked

"I finally got it to reboot, that was some virus it was definitely intentional to kill the computer in case we caught on to it. I found conversations in her email, from a Carter Baizen which mostly started off as flirty conversations, then begins with meeting messages, and finally in November there is a mention of Mrs. Bass and how she is upset with her, Carter begins to convince her they should do something to even the score, it seems like he is trying to get into Ms. Van Der Woodsen's pants at first but they meet again and there conversations after become more violent with some stalking of the Basses and then a plan forms where they are to follow Ms. Humphrey and then harm Mrs. Bass. It's not from today it's from a while ago but I can only assume it was delayed because of the Basses impromptu trip to Europe." Johnson replies

"Thanks Johnson you got us enough to move forward." The detective then hung up not wanting to draw attention to himself. He made his way back out to the club and began again to look for Serena and Carter. He had sent some men to the Airport and the Waldorf Penthouse in case they tried to flee or went home. He caught a glimpse of booth where there was a blonde girl surrounded by men he couldn't see her face, so he walked over to get a better look. As he got closer, almost reaching the booth, he was stopped by a guy, he looked up at him and realised he had found Carter Baizen without even trying, he didn't do anything so as not to alarm them and cause them to flee.

"Hey Dude, Serena isn't seeing anyone else tonight, her booth is full!" HE said putting up a strong front it was like he was a pimp.

"How much?" The detective said.

"She's not taking anyone else, there is no room for you!" Carter said more forcefully this time.

"one hundred grand?" The detective said.

"Seriously man?" Carter said taken aback by the offer.

"Maybe you can Join, let me ask Serena, stay here." Carter said approaching Serena he whispered in her ear and she nodded and then followed Carter out of the booth apologizing and saying she would be right back.

"Well aren't you Sexy!" Serena said taking him in, she was clearly drunk and possibly high also. The detective had them both in his sight, he could arrest one alone for sure but he couldn't risk it.

"What exactly do you want?" Carter said.

"I want to talk with the infamous Serena, well my friend and I do he is just shy." The detective said.

"How about I call him and then we get our own booth and we can get to know you SERENA?" He said making eye contact with her and taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it like a gentlemen.

"Fine, but it's a hundred grand for him too." Carter said getting a new booth and then explain to the old booth that Serena would be back momentarily. The detective in the meantime called over his partner to come and "Meet Serena".

They spoke for about 5 minutes before he asked for a Hug from Serena so everyone stood up, first the detective, then Carter, than the partner and finally Serena. As serena went in for a Hug the partner cuffed her and the detective grabbed Carters hands and cuffed him.

"Serena VanDerWoodsen, Carter Baizen you both have the right to remain silent, Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law, You have the right to have an attorney present now and during any future questioning, If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you free of charge if you wish." They said as they guided the criminals out of the club and into the Police cars.

"You have the wrong people, we didn't do anything." Carter said. Serena stayed Silent.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!


	39. Conviction

Outside they were both put into separate police cruisers and taken to the police station in downtown Manhattan to get their processing started, they needed statements, but not much else as they had all the evidence they needed to keep them behind bars.

Once they were in Police custody, Carter was called in First for questioning.

"Why did you arrest me I did nothing." Carter said.

"We have you on video conspiring with Ms. VanDerWoodsen, looking Ms. Humphrey in a washroom, and we have emails between you and MS. VanDerWoodsen that dictate your entire plan to harm Mrs. Bass. Do you deny that you conspired to Hurt Mrs. Blair Bass?" The detective asked.

"I do." Carter said.

"Well Mr. Baizen you are being charged with conspiracy to murder, aiding a murderer, and kidnapping. You will remain in Police custody until the trial date no Bail is to be posted." The detective said as an officer came and removed him and another brought in Serena.

"Do you admit to not only conspiring with Mr. Carter Baizen, but also to threatening Mrs. Blair Bass and attempting to murder not only her but the two fetuses inside her?" He asked.

"I admit to nothing, sure Blair and I were fighting and who hasn't threatened someone in their life." She said.

"We have evidence." The detective said

"I don't care, my mom will bail me out soon and then I'll be off Scott free in Fiji." Serena said.

"Ms. VanDerWoodsen, you are being charged with 3 cases of attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, and threatening Mrs. Bass and her Children. There will be no Bail posted at this time and your mother sends you a message, "she will not be contacting you until after the ruling at the trial." The detective said

"I have one question!" Serena said as she was being taken away.

"Yes?" The detective asked

"Did I Kill any of them?" Serena said, but was pulled out of the room before she could get the answer she was looking for. She showed no remorse and the detective was utterly disgusted and noted this fact in his books in case there was a trial.

Back at the hospital, the detective had called to notify Chuck that Serena and Carter were in custody and no bail had been posted. He was a bit relieved that Blair was out of that danger but she still wasn't waking up.

He broke the news to everyone else, and the police assured him that they would contact Lily. Eric was the first ton console him but Chuck was just relived a bit, he was still so scared for her.


	40. The New Circumstances

_1 week later_

Serena and Carter had been see by a judge who had given Mr. Baizen bail but which no one posted, and Ms. VanDerWoodsen would not get bail. Their court dates were set to be held two weeks from that date and they were hoping the lead witness would not wake up.

Chuck had been summoned to court along with both the accused families and Jenny Humphrey.

Chuck had sat by her bedside every day, not leaving; he hadn't been home at all, and relied on Jenny to bring him clothes. He was so ragged and he had to make decisions in a moment's time that was until he appointed Cyrus and Eleanor as Interim leaders at Bass industries with his legal knowledge and her business sense they were proving to be an adequate surrogate Chuck. However, he was missed and Italy was falling behind without an executive board that Chuck was supposed to interviewing this week.

The doctors had been in at the beginning of the week to say that the drugs had worn off but she was still not waking up because of the shock her body had been in.

She stayed asleep as he waited for her and the court date grew closer, the twins were developing well and chuck was present for all the ultrasounds they had done to check them, as he knew Blair would grill him the moment she woke up.

Everyone had been super supportive; bringing him meals, clothes, updates on the company, until it had been over two weeks and he hadn't left that was when Nate came in.

"Chuck, it's been over two weeks since you left this room, it's getting ridiculous she isn't waking up, it's going to take some time. I know you don't want to hear this, but it's something you need to hear, it's time we start having shifts here, we will all be here at different times during the day and call you if something happens, this way you can go back to work and even teleconference your interviews in Italy." Nate said

"I know that Nate but I can't leave her, it would feel like I am giving up on her, like I care more about BI than her! Than them!" Chuck said

"Chuck I'm giving you till the end of the week, and then I am creating a schedule and you will follow it and give yourself some time. Blair will understand and if she wakes up or there is a change you will be the first one anyone contacts." Nate said squeezing his friends shoulder and Blair's hand and leaving chuck to think about it.

He sat there all day as he usually did and prayed for her to wake up; he spoke to her he told the babies a story of a princess and a dark night. It was becoming a routine that he hated. He really wanted to take Nate's idea into his mind but he couldn't shake the feeling of him not fighting for her and them.

On Saturday the second, last day had till he would give Nate his answer he was interrupted at noon by a visitor he hadn't seen before. In walked his stepmother, "Charles, I am so sorry it took me so long to come and visit her, I was ashamed to face either of you after leaving on the first day, but Eric has kept me updated and Nathaniel came over yesterday to tell me that you haven't left the hospital in weeks and you haven't hired a board in Italy, you need to leave Charles at least go and hire the board, I'll take care of the rest and let Cyrus and Eleanor come and visit. You will go back to work Monday for at least 5 hours a day, I will make sure that there is always someone at her side, and you may return at night or after your office time, your world can't stop for Blair and she would never want that for you. I have no doubt that she will be fine and wake up soon." Lily said sitting down and taking Chucks hands in hers.

"I'll do it, but you have to deal with any board meetings! And I will keep my cell phone on the highest volume in case she wakes up and I'm not here." Chuck said. "And thank you for returning I know it was hard for you!" He hugged her and they sat in silence and watched Blair. Lily left about an hour later and went home to make a schedule and call Eleanor and Cyrus to tell them they were off the hook at BI and she would be there tomorrow with Charles to take back the company.

On Sunday, Chuck stayed with Blair all day and all night until 6 am the next morning when Jenny walked in and he kissed Blair and left for the apartment. It was hard for him to go in so he had Eric meet him there, he went in it looked like it had every morning since they had moved in even the kitchen had been cleaned; he went upstairs and took a shower and got dressed. He found Eric on the couch watching TV when he returned. "I think I need to sell this apartment!" Chuck said looking around.

"I think you need to wait for Blair to wake up! She loved this apartment, but I don't doubt that she will agree with you so I would have a backup plan." Eric said laughing as the two made their way down the elevator to Arthur in the awaiting limo so they could be taken to BI.

He began his day with signing paperwork and then at noon he started the interviews, the candidates were good and all spoke English plus Italian and at least two other European languages, making them perfect for BI in Europe. He didn't make any decisions that day he had some ideal candidates for a CFO and some executives, of course he would remain CEO of all of BI do there would only be someone who ran things day to day under him but he would have final say on everything that went through the company.

He carried on the rest of the week interviewing candidates and by Friday he was set on a board of 6 executives and then a CFO and a team of 4 for the financial sector as executives and all other hires were to be done by the new executives. The week went by rather quickly now that he had a purpose. He would check in with whoever was with Blair almost every hour and he kept the hospital schedule on his desk in case there was an emergency.

Saturday was his first full day with her that week, he wasn't used to it anymore and it felt like being there the first day alone with her. It was shocking to see his wife look so beautiful but not be able to wake her or speak to her. At this point it had been 3 weeks and the trial was approaching, another item that Chuck was worried about, concerned with the fact that if Blair didn't testify then they might get a more lenient punishment. Nevertheless, his legal team was amazing and they had assured him that the culprits would get as much time away as they could get them. He just focused on his new Italian team and Blair's health, his only two priorities at the moment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!


	41. 3 weeks

He sat for some time speaking to her about his week, the new staff he had hired, a mostly male team. But there were some ambitious women who were trying to make their way in the business world without sleeping their way to the top that had reminded him a tiny bit of Blair with their ambition so he had hired them. The team was coming together smashingly and the Italian real estate market did not know what hit it. He then decided that he would read the book he had bought earlier in the week to his unborn children; it was the classic book _Goodnight Moon,_ the only book his father had ever read to him. He spent some time doing that and he got a response because he saw the twins kicking Blair's stomach.

He left around 10 pm and went home to the penthouse, it was so eerie being there alone, he would walk around a bit, but he could always sense that there was something missing, namely that Blair was missing, he spent most of his time in the office avoiding the kitchen altogether. He would research apartment and had found another apartment, well he was building another apartment! It was a new aged building across from central park they would live in the penthouse, which had three floors like this one top floor being a master bedroom, second floor having six bedrooms and six bathrooms, and the main floor with a study, two offices, a living room, dining room, kitchen, and family eating area. He thought it was perfect and would allow the twins their own rooms plus room for more kids or relatives. This building he would gladly sell or teardown in order to erase what had happened there and there would be tons more security at their new apartment, he just hopped Blair was on the same page as him. The new apartment would take until just before the twins were due, so they were tight on time, but he was thinking they could spend that time in Italy relaxing.

He told Blair all about his plans the next day though she could not hear him, he described everything to her and even tried to bargain with her saying if she woke up soon she would be able to assist in the designs. Even though Chuck new her so well Blair usually was in love with the designs as soon as she saw them. They spent the rest of the day with him at her bed side telling her what was happening in Manhattan and how she was all over the news and tabloids and people had like timers, bets, and vigils as to when she would wake up. And most people were hoping it would be before the trial on Thursday.

Chuck's weekend was over, he spent the week going over the case with his lawyers, Jenny, and Nate had reported no Change on Monday. Dan had reported that the Babies had kicked when he read the magazine articles about Blair aloud on Tuesday but overall nothing else. And on Wednesday, Lily said that she had spoken to Blair about being a mother until Chuck interrupted her around 7 pm who had decided he needed to be with her on the day before the trial for strength. Lily had allowed it and left after catching up with Charles. He ate dinner and confessed his anxieties about the case, missing its star witness, and about how he worried that they would get a lesser sentence without her. He planned to leave around 11 as he had to get up by 9 am in order to be ready for court at 10:30, but he had fallen asleep in the hospital chair next to Blair.

He was awoken at three in the morning by a sound he could not place. He opened his eyes but all he saw was darkness, it took time to adjust to the muffled light he was seeing. His head had been resting on Blair's bed and had now been covered by a blanket; he quickly rose moving the Blanket off his head wondering what was going on. He never expected to see what he saw when he finally looked around.

He found the most amazing sight his eyes had ever seen it was Blair awake.

"BLAIR! YOU ARE AWAKE!" Chuck Beamed trying not to frighten her.

"Chuck!" She smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me?" HE said.

"I've only been awake for five minutes and I was trying to take all the tubes out, plus I wanted you to rest you looked so peaceful." Blair said placing her hand on his.

"Never do it again, oh how I have missed you" Chuck said moving closer to the bed and placing a kiss on her lips, which she responded to it was like magic, the fire was back and all either could do was become engulfed in it.

"Blair." Chuck said as he pulled away. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I don't want to speak of it Chuck." Blair said trying to capture his attention with a kiss but he broke it.

"Blair you have been in a coma for over 3 weeks, I have been scared to death for you and the lives of our unborn twins. Darling just tell me if you remember." Chuck said

"Three weeks? I am five months Pregnant? How was I out that long, are the twins ok? I am such a horrible mother I wanted to relieve my pain before I considered the lives of my children." She began to cry.

"Calm down Blair you are not a bad mother; you are here because you were protecting your children from harm. The twins are fine you have all had surgery, your placenta was torn but they stitched it, and the amniotic sac the twins are in was split but it was fixed, you have a scar. I spoke to a plastic surgeon, he will remove it for you once you have the twins, it is too dangerous to do now, or I would have done it. You were in a coma first because of the medicine you were given after the operation, it sedated you for a week to ensure the healing of both you and the children, which went well, I have seen their ultrasounds, and they look perfect. Now Blair there is a trial tomorrow so we need to speak of what you remember about what happened. About who did this to you." Chuck said

"You mean how I falsely let my best friends into our apartment because she said she had changed and was ready to accept the twins, then she grabbed a knife stabbed my stomach laughed and then fled the building and I was too weak to call anyone." Blair said in tears

"Darling it's not your fault, she is in police custody now, and she is going to jail on a whole list of charges. You will only have to see her in the court room and then she will be out of our lives forever." Chuck said "But right now as much as I would love to speak with you I believe the knocking I heard was that of the doctors who have ben paged since your monitors probably indicate you are awake."

Blair hugged Chuck, and then he said that the doctors could enter. They told Mr. Bass they needed to check her vitals; he said he would step into the hall, as he had to make some phone calls. The first was to Eleanor's penthouse which notified all of Blair's parents, then Dorota, Lilly, Jenny and Nate, and finally to Dan. They were all ecstatic but agreed not to come because Chuck did not want to overwhelm Blair or alert the defense attorney of the prosecutor's star witness being awake. He then called the lawyers and told them, they to were ecstatic as it would ensure that the defendants got the maximum penalty. Chuck then notified the Detective first hypothetically asking if Blair was awake would he have to tell the defense attorneys when he said since she was already on the witness list and her recollection as the primary victim was always expected they would not necessarily need to notify the defense. Chuck then told them that Blair was in fact awake and they could come and visit her if they did not tell the defense.

By 8 am, Blair had been given a clean bill of health, with some physiotherapy as it was difficult for her legs to support the weight since they had been resting for 3 weeks. She was then visited by Chuck's attorneys who took her statements, and the police who did the same. And at 8 am, she was free to go, the discharge papers had been signed by Chuck and they took the service elevator to their awaiting limo.

"Wow Chuck, that was intense." Blair said snuggling into him inside the limo.

"I know I'm sorry darling but it had to be done; I can only imagine how difficult it is to remember all the things she has done. I know when I found out, I was so sad and scared, and finding you in that position on the floor, I thought you were dead. But you are fine and that is all that matters. Now I have something to run by you." Chuck said

"Thank you darling, knowing your hear and that are babies are ok makes me feel better and gives me the courage to stand up to her." Blair said with her eyes closed from her place on his shoulder.

"I am so proud of you Blair, and I am overjoyed that you have finally woken up and we can be a family again in our penthouse." Chuck said

The words our penthouse made Blair's eyes shoot open and her pulse quicken. "Chuck I can't go back there, I will have to relive it every day, I can't do it." She said panicked

"Alright Blair, I foresaw this and have begun construction on a new building directly beside central part with a brand new penthouse for us, it will however take about 3 months to finish. So I thought in the mean time we could go to Italy we will put all of our stuff in storage sell the apartment immediately and leave after the trial. And for now we could move to Italy and live there for the three months." Chuck said.

"I completely agree Chuck and for now I think we should get a hotel suite, we can send Dorota and a crew out in the morning to decide what to pack and what to store." Blair said

"Alright Blair." Chuck said lowering the partition on the limo. "Arthur can you take us to the Empire instead of home." Chuck quickly texted the hotel that they wanted a junior suite and would be there in 15 minutes.

They reached the hotel and Blair and chuck decided that they would need clothing for the trial so they sent out the hotels personal shopper to get them the items Blair had chosen from the Bergdorf's catalogue online. 25 minutes later, she arrived, with a dress for Blair, plus shoes a headband, stockings and makeup. And a suit for chuck, with new Lacoste shoes, and a tie that perfectly complemented both Blair's dress and headband. They both got dressed, Blair in the bathroom and chuck in the room and were presentable by 10 am, they made their way down the service entrance to the awaiting limo and Arthur took them to the court.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
